


Вся министерская рать

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: Вся министерская рать [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Het, M/M, Single work, Slash, Smoking, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: До выборов министра магии четыре месяца, и у Драко Малфоя есть кандидат. Он молод, амбициозен и обладает хорошей репутацией (если вычеркнуть из его биографии роман с Альбусом Поттером). С поддержкой Гарри Поттера Драко рассчитывает привести его к победе над Гермионой Грейнджер-Уизли и получить для себя лично пару приятных бонусов. Скандалы, расследования и сложные семейные отношения прилагаются.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Original Male Character/Hugo Weasley/Original Female Character, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Вся министерская рать [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855129
Comments: 66
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Нексты: ББ-квест





	1. Проклятый старый дом

**Author's Note:**

> 4-й фанфик серии. 3-я часть ожидается на следующих левелах, но ее отсутствие не помешает понимать происходящее.

Усиленный Сонорусом голос Розы Грейнджер-Уизли звонко прорывается сквозь привычный фоновый шум Косого переулка. Альбус недовольно морщится и увеличивает громкость музыки в зачарованном плеере — от голоса кузины он устал за последнюю пару недель, как и от ее горящего взгляда и пылких речей в поддержку Гермионы. 

Нет, Альбус совсем не против того, чтобы его тетя участвовала в выборах министра магии, и он, быть может, отдал бы в итоге за нее голос. В конце концов, Гермиона — не такой плохой вариант, если закрыть глаза на то, что Альбус не верит в ее способность что-то изменить. Из-за этого он разругался с Розой в прошлые выходные, и теперь она делает вид, что Альбуса Поттера не существует. Его это, впрочем, не задевает. С Розой у Альбуса отношения ни к черту со старших курсов Хогвартса, так что он привык к конфликтам, а она, кажется, и вовсе получает от их ссор удовольствие. 

Музыка в наушниках перекрывает голос Розы, агитирующей за свою мать, и Альбус с ухмылкой проходит мимо организованной Гермиониным штабом палатки ярких красно-золотых цветов. На фоне заснеженной январским снегопадом улицы палатка выделяется резким, цепляющим взгляд пятном. Как бы Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли ни относилась к войне факультетов, она не дура, чтобы отказываться от этого символически важного элемента в предвыборной гонке. И от лицемерия гриффиндорской бравады Альбусу немного тошно. 

Парнишка-волонтер в красно-золотой шапке протягивает Альбусу листовку. Альбус фыркает, забирает бумажку и безжалостно комкает под гневным взглядом Розы. Она что-то говорит — кажется, уже без Соноруса, — но Альбус не снимает наушники и не слышит. Он пожимает плечами и идет дальше, не оборачиваясь, чувствуя мрачное веселье от того, что досадил Розе. 

Он сворачивает в узкий проулок с нависающими кособокими карнизами и скатами крыш — аллею Николаса Фламеля. Голос Розы сюда не долетает, но музыку потише Альбус не делает. Он любит, когда гитарные риффы ревут почти с той же экспрессией, что на живом концерте, на грани комфорта для барабанных перепонок. От этого что-то внутри переворачивается; Альбус обожает это чувство — оно похоже на ожидание чего-то яркого, магического в самом волшебном смысле этого слова. С похожим ощущением Альбус каждое утро смотрит на Скорпиуса и никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что все это — правда, что Скорпиус действительно жив, что он не исчезнет. 

Хьюго считает, что Альбусу стоит поговорить об этом с колдопсихологом, но Альбус скорее пошлет его на хер, чем признает, что это необходимо.

Альбус тянет за ручку дверь, обклеенную в несколько слоев плакатами и газетным вырезками. Из-за постоянного движения запечатленных на бумаге людей кажется, что дверь рябит и проваливается в какое-то иное измерение. Альбус со смешанными чувствами замечает прямо возле ручки выдранную страницу из «Пророка» с интервью Гарри Поттера. Отец со снимка смотрит серьезно и кивает своему невидимому собеседнику — Драко Малфою, кому же еще. Это интервью вышло месяц назад, когда избирательная кампания если и началась, то только в министерских кулуарах. Многие ждали, что Гарри Поттер объявит о своем участии в выборах министра магии, и от этой перспективы Альбус был в ужасе. Отец удивил — и спровоцировал грандиозный скандал внутри семьи, который только чудом не грянул в Рождество. Тот воскресный выпуск «Пророка» даже Джеймс прочел лишь на следующий день после выхода, что уж говорить про остальных.

Статья была на первой полосе номера. Гарри удивительно открыто рассуждал о проблемах в Министерстве магии и магическом обществе, делился тем, что знает о магловском мире, и его слова сами по себе имели резкий политический окрас. Но их семью взволновало не это: отвечая на вопросы Драко, Гарри заявлял, что не собирается участвовать в выборах министра магии, даже публично высказывая поддержку кому-то из кандидатов. И не просто так, а потому, что считает эти выборы бессмысленными и бесперспективными. Предсказуемыми.

О намерении Гермионы баллотироваться в министры тогда уже было известно, и слова Гарри вызвали бурю. На него сперва обиделся Рон, затем — Джинни, а после и вся рыжая часть их семьи. Гермиона, похоже, тоже была огорчена, но говорить об этом не стала — по крайней мере, Альбус не слышал.

Гарри тогда полторы недели провел в доме на Гриммо, потому что Джинни объявила ему бойкот. Джеймс жаловался Альбусу на соседство отца каждый день: его постоянное присутствие рядом лишало Джеймса возможности без вранья и натянутых поводов не возвращаться домой после работы. Говорить отцу о своем только закрутившемся романе с Драко Малфоем он не собирался и не собирается, хотя Альбус искренне считает, что нужно быть очень большим тугодумом, чтобы не догадаться. Джеймс палится так отчаянно и беспощадно, как может только по уши влюбленный человек. Он и раньше говорил о Драко Малфое чаще, чем принято в их семье, а уж теперь...

Альбус, не удержавшись, показывает язык колдографии отца и заходит внутрь скрытого за дверью помещения. Затхлый воздух сразу бьет в ноздри, но Альбус едва ли замечает — привык. Этот запах вывести пока не удается, как и справиться с вечно барахлящим Люмосом на входе. Место это все местные считают несчастливым — здесь открывались и закрывались самые разнообразные лавки, и ни одна не продержалась дольше трех месяцев. Скорпиус полагает, что под домом скрыто что-то проклятое. Альбус же грешит на нестабильность магического поля, потому что над крышей сходятся несколько энергетических дуг, из которых черпают силу всякие магические существа типа пикси. Они со Скорпиусом на прошлой неделе даже нашли их гнездо на крыше. Тревожить, конечно, не стали: пикси хоть и надоедливые вредители, но с ними вполне можно сосуществовать. 

Скорпиус, конечно, считал, что им нужно место ближе к Косому переулку, но там даже аренда была запредельно дорогая. На покупку помещения в два раза меньшей площади Альбусу не хватило бы денег, а скидывать всю сумму на Скорпиуса и его семью было просто бесчестно. Занимать деньги у отца Альбус не хотел. 

Этот же дом на аллее Фламеля выставили на продажу за бесценок из-за постоянных сбоев с магией и бытовыми чарами. Скорпиус поначалу морщил нос, но потом Альбус затащил его на второй этаж, и тому пришлось согласиться: это лучше любого дома в Косом переулке. Потому что вид с узкого заставленного полузасохшими растениями балкона открывается отличный — не только на магическую часть Лондона, но и на извилистые улицы в районе Трафальгарской площади. Если приглядеться, то можно различить адмирала Нельсона, уверенно взирающего на окрестности. Такого обзора здесь тоже не должно быть, но магическая застройка всегда невольно искажает пространство. С ракурсом им просто повезло.

Да и помещение на первом этаже прекрасное. Здесь достаточно места для нормальной лаборатории и хранилища, а бывшую подсобку можно приспособить под комнату для обезвреживания особо опасных артефактов. 

Пока что дом похож на заброшенную развалюху, но Альбус уже разобрал бардак, оставшийся после прошлых арендаторов. Скорпиус с этим ему почти не помогает, потому что на него свалился весь бюрократический ад со сбором разрешений, подписей и документов, необходимых для получения лицензии, так что Альбус не жалуется. Тем более что помощники у него все же есть — в выходные Джеймс и Хьюго, по будням — Лили, которая еще не уехала обратно в свой зверинец на материке. 

Альбус как раз заканчивает отдирать со стен первого этажа обои, когда входная дверь со скрипом открывается, и из коридора доносится приглушенное ворчание Джеймса на темноту. 

— Люмос все еще не работает, — предупреждает его Альбус и оборачивается ко входу, приветственно взмахивая рукой. Джеймс как-то напряженно улыбается ему в ответ. Он проходит, поднимая своими шагами пыль, и протягивает Альбусу стакан кофе. Альбус фыркает:

— Довольно глупо пытаться избавить меня от одной зависимости и прививать другую.

Скорпиус в начале января заявил, что его достал вечный запах сигарет, и объявил войну этой вредной привычке Альбуса. Джеймс неожиданно поддержал — предатель — и с тех пор отказывался доставать Альбусу сигареты тайком от Скорпиуса. Вместо этого он стал приносить кофе и следить, чтобы Альбус не делал сигаретные заначки в новом доме. Скорпиус же просто уничтожал каждую обнаруженную им сигарету. 

Хьюго смотрел на весь этот цирк с философским пофигизмом, и Альбус завидовал, потому что ему выдержки и спокойствия не хватало, а курить хотелось часто. 

— Уж лучше кофеин, — отвечает Джеймс и присвистывает, окидывая взглядом ободранные стены. — А ты тут просто горы свернул, братишка. 

— Все равно работы еще до черта. И придется дальше без магии — во-первых, она тут из рук вон плохо работает, во-вторых, чтобы оставить меньше фона в рабочем пространстве. — Альбус, скривившись, цедит кофе из стакана. Кофеин, по его мнению, ничем не лучше никотина, да еще и оказывает прямо противоположный эффект. Альбусу хочется, чтобы в голове было хоть немного пусто, чтобы дыхание от иррационального страха перехватывало не так часто, чтобы можно было выдохнуть, расслабиться хоть чуть-чуть. И он не знает способа достичь всего этого без сигарет. Ладно, знает один, но тащить Скорпиуса в постель из таких соображений Альбус не собирается. 

— Это будет непросто. — Джеймс легко пинает свернувшийся на полу лист обоев с выцветшими изображениями шоколадных конфет. Последней в доме располагалась кондитерская, и Джеймсу странно, что помещение в итоге выглядит так ужасно. Как будто правивший здесь кондитер был поклонником некоторых магазинчиков из Лютного переулка. 

— Поэтому мне и нужны в помощь все свободные руки, — цокает языком Альбус и смахивает в сторону упавшую на глаза челку. — У тебя что-то стряслось? Ты выглядишь немного... взволнованным. 

Джеймс издает нервный смешок и ерошит волосы на затылке, как никогда напоминая себя же лет в шестнадцать, когда пытался скрыть от матери восхитительно нелепую историю сгоревшего чулана для метел. Альбус вопросительно выгибает бровь и сверлит его пристальным взглядом. Джеймс обычно такие взгляды не выдерживает и все выкладывает, чем до сих пор беспощадно пользуется мать.

— Драко завтра хочет о чем-то поговорить, — бормочет Джеймс и отводит взгляд, смущенно краснея. 

Альбус восторженно ухмыляется:

— О, поговорить. Воистину страшная фраза. Я обычно после нее сбегал.

— Мне-то можешь не рассказывать, — припечатывает его Джеймс с пассивно-агрессивным выражением. Альбусу становится стыдно: Джеймсу действительно есть что сказать по этому поводу. Самые продолжительные в жизни Альбуса отношения как-то чуть не стоили Джеймсу лучшего друга. И Альбус только надеется, что Джеймс никогда не узнает, у кого он искал тепла и возможности забыться, когда Скорпиус считался погибшим несколько месяцев. Потому что старший брат точно оторвет ему за это голову. 

— Ты же у нас любишь поболтать, так в чем проблема? — съезжает с опасной темы Альбус и чуть хмурится, царапая ногтем кофейный стакан. 

— В том, что завтра приезжают старшие Малфои, и я... — Джеймс вздыхает. — Я не видел их с того дня, как забирал тебя от Скорпиуса во время сбоя в каминной сети, помнишь? Прошло уже сколько? Лет пятнадцать? И знаешь, почему-то я уверен, что Люциус помнит, как я перекрасил его белых павлинов в цвета Гриффиндора.

Альбус фыркает. Выходка Джеймса была глупой и абсолютно детской. Он до сих пор не понимал, как его старшему брату, который уже получил лицензию на аппарацию, вообще подобное пришло в голову. Джеймс тогда отшучивался, что хотел посмотреть на лица Малфоев, когда павлины гордо прошествуют мимо них, разукрашенные в красно-желтый, но это даже для него звучало довольно нелепо.

— Какой скандал, любовник Драко Малфоя в детстве перекрашивал павлинов его отца, — смеется Альбус. — Представляю себе лицо Люциуса, когда Драко тебя ему представит в этом качестве. Да и вообще...

— Ты думаешь, он представит? — переспрашивает Джеймс с ужасом в голосе. От этой перспективы он даже бледнеет, отчего на щеках отчетливо проступают веснушки. — Это... Это же будет катастрофа.

— Ну я не думаю, что Драко все еще боится реакции отца, — пожимает плечами Альбус. — Ты, кстати, когда нашим признаешься? 

— Сам говорил не пугать отца новостями, — ворчит Джеймс и с деланным интересом разглядывает пол. — Я и не пугаю. Ему сейчас вообще не до этого.

— Твое дело. Но предупреди меня, если соберешься рассказать отцу. Я поставил на тебя тридцать галлеонов.

— Вы со Скорпиусом на меня поспорили?!

— Ну почему сразу со Скорпиусом, — самодовольно усмехается Альбус. — С Хьюго. И с Лили. Она, кстати, поставила на то, что ты так и не признаешься, и отец догадается обо всем сам. 

— Почему это моя семья? — страдальчески стонет Джеймс и снова пинает обои. — Не хочу ничего знать о ставках. Давай лучше займемся делом, потому что если я еще хоть секунду буду думать о встрече с Люциусом Малфоем, я свихнусь.

— Видел бы ты себя со стороны, знал бы, что двинутый уже давным-давно, — тянет Альбус и кивает Джеймсу на старый «Чистомет» в углу. — Сперва надо выгрести тут все. 

— Ты варвар, — замечает Джеймс и с жалостью смотрит на метлу. — Нормальный Поттер никогда бы не использовал для уборки метлу. Даже со слетевшими чарами. 

— Так я же и не нормальный.

* * *

Драко Малфой сверлит Гарри Поттера недовольным взглядом, и тот чувствует себя неловко в собственном кабинете. Месяц назад Драко сделал крайне дерзкое и опасное заявление прямо в зале Визенгамота, и последствия той его эскапады все, включая Гарри и Гермиону, расхлебывают до сих пор. Рон даже фыркнул недавно что-то насчет того, что Малфой, как был трусливым хорьком, так им и остался, раз скинул все на них. Вот только это Гарри сейчас сидит напротив Драко и ощущает себя не в своей тарелке. Для Драко, похоже, нет никакой разницы, где говорить и бросать свои заносчивые и надменные взгляды — хоть в кабинете Главного аврора, хоть у себя дома или в полном зале Визенгамота под прицелом десятков колдокамер. 

Гарри даже интересно, что так изменило его школьного врага — работа в «Пророке», война или что-то еще. Но Драко вряд ли ответит, если спросить прямо. Он из того типа людей, что всеми силами избегают прямых и однозначных ответов. 

— Ну что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — устало спрашивает Гарри и надеется, что хотя бы выглядит сейчас не так жалко, как себя ощущает. 

— Ничего, Поттер, — презрительно бросает Драко. — Ты уже все сказал, я так посмотрю. Ты когда-нибудь запомнишь, что не со всеми можно откровенничать? И что человеку твоего положения нужно очень тщательно взвешивать, кому и что говорить? Где делать заявления? Если ты сам не справляешься, найми себе пиарщика, черт возьми. 

Гарри морщится.

— Мне нанимали лет десять назад. Мы не сработались. 

— Это не ответ. Поттер, на носу самые серьезные министерские выборы за последние несколько десятков лет, а ты можешь все похерить, потому что не в состоянии держать язык за зубами, когда надо. — Драко, наверное, даже в ярости. Он чеканит слова так, что Гарри кажется, будто его методично бьют по лицу. 

— Я не сказал ничего...

— Начнем с того, что ты вообще не должен был ни с кем говорить, не посоветовавшись со мной, — рычит Драко, и Гарри не выдерживает. В конце концов, кто тут главный? Почему он должен терпеть, как Малфой со вкусом смешивает его с дерьмом и давит на больные мозоли? 

— Я ничего тебе не должен, — спорит он, повысив голос. — Я Главный аврор, мать твою. И член Визенгамота. Я не обязан плясать под твою дудку и не говорить с другими журналистами. 

— С другими журналистами? — Драко опасно щурит глаза. — Другие журналисты, Поттер, тоже бывают разные. А ты, черт возьми, дал интервью гребаной Сцилле Уайлд! Сцилле Уайлд, которая родную мать продаст, если ей предложат хороший гонорар. «Виндзорский вестник», Поттер, это то, чем был «Пророк», пока туда не пришел я, только у оппозиции. Ты издеваешься, говорить с ними? 

— Я повторю: я не сказал ничего ужасного. Мне задавали почти те же вопросы, что и ты в декабре. — Гарри чувствует, как начинает давить на виски мигрень. И это неудивительно, учитывая, как его раздражает Драко и бесит ситуация, в которой он оказался по милости того же Малфоя. — Малфой, пожалуйста, давай хотя бы ты не будешь капать мне на мозги. Мне хватает того, что Джинни до сих пор готова сожрать меня живьем за отказ участвовать в выборах. И я не уверен, что дело только в Гермионе и том, что я не поддержал ее публично. 

Драко смотрит на Гарри долгим взглядом, как будто прикидывая, стоит ли прислушаться к его словам. Он хмурится, все еще сердито постукивает пальцами по столешнице, но Гарри все равно надеется хоть на какое-то понимание. В конце концов, Малфой ведь тоже был когда-то женат. Не может быть, чтобы его супруга ни разу не осуждала какие-то его решения так же яростно, как это делала порой Джинни. 

— Ладно, — тянет в итоге Драко. — Ты хотя бы договорился, чтобы тебе прислали интервью на согласование? 

— Я же не совсем идиот, — бормочет Гарри. Вспомнил он, признаться, в самый последний момент. И Драко наверняка об этом догадывается. 

— Тогда прежде, чем ты дашь свое согласие на публикацию, покажи текст мне, — все еще раздраженным тоном просит Драко и неожиданно смягчается: — Ты же помнишь, что я больше тебе не враг, Поттер?

— Знаешь, сложно смириться с тем, что кто-то планирует твою жизнь и твои слова. 

— Ты сам попросил, — напоминает Драко, и Гарри вздыхает, потому что правда — сам ведь просил. 

Когда Драко Малфоя в прошлом году арестовали, Гарри понимал, что это не просто так. В министерстве происходили мутные и темные вещи, о которых он даже не догадывался до поры до времени, потому что Аврорат держался особняком от всех подковерных интриг. Со стороны в аресте Драко не было ничего удивительного, даже предлог был вполне состоятельным — незаконное пересечение государственной границы и взятка чиновнику из транспортного департамента. Формально все так и было: Драко нелегально достал портключ до Бутана. Но он сделал это, чтобы найти своего сына, на которого забило министерство, и... Гарри поступил бы точно так же. 

Гарри знает, всегда знал, что Драко за своего сына перегрызет глотку кому угодно. Если бы он увидел приказ на обыск Малфой-мэнора в тот день, когда Драко вернулся домой со Скорпиусом (а заодно с Альбусом, Джеймсом и Хьюго), он бы сказал, что разберется сам, и отослал наряд авроров заниматься более важными вещами. Но приказ пришел дежурному откуда-то из центрального аппарата министерства, и Гарри узнал обо всем только на следующий день, когда дежурный Роджер Дент заглянул к нему перед планеркой и сообщил, что Гарриных детей видели в доме, который потребовали обыскать накануне. 

Гарри работал на министерство достаточно давно, чтобы знать: ничто не происходит просто так. И уж тем более никто просто так не задевает главного редактора и собственника ведущей газеты Магической Британии. Драко Малфой, конечно, напрашивался на неприятности. Его журналисты дерзили, они писали о тех вещах, о которых принято было помалкивать. Но именно за это Гарри в конечном счете стал уважать Драко — он сумел сделать из желтой газетенки, какой был «Ежедневный пророк» в их школьные годы, то, что маглы вполне обоснованно называли пятой властью. 

А еще Гарри прекрасно понял одну вещь: этот удар по Драко был всего лишь первой ласточкой. И судя по тому, что происходило вокруг, Гарри не сомневался — в конце концов очередь дойдет и до него. Поэтому он переступил через свою гордость и пришел к Драко за помощью, пока тот еще был скован наручниками в изоляторе при Отделе магического правопорядка. 

...Оказалось, что у Драко он был не первым посетителем. До этого к нему успел заглянуть, как ни странно, не Скорпиус, а Джеймс, поставивший напротив своего имени печать Отдела тайн. Гарри почему-то подумал, что вряд ли Отделу тайн действительно было дело до Драко Малфоя, но задаваться вопросом, почему старший сын навещает его бывшего школьного врага в изоляторе, он не стал. 

Драко встретил Гарри скептично вздернутой бровью и изрядной дозой язвительности. Но Гарри честно постарался смириться: в этой войне они точно были на одной стороне. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — заявил тогда Гарри и смутился, когда Драко бросил красноречивый взгляд на наручники.

— Чувствую необходимость уточнить: со мной сейчас говорит Главный аврор или Гарри Поттер, который проебался по всем фронтам и теперь не знает, как ему быть? — протянул Драко с привычным надменным выражением, которое когда-то хотелось стереть с его лица кулаками. — Потому что, если ты не заметил, Поттер, я сейчас в наименее выгодном положении. 

— Почему-то мне кажется, что это ненадолго, — качнул головой Гарри и уточнил: — Гарри Поттер. Не Главный аврор, нет. 

— Тогда слушаю.

— В министерстве что-то происходит, и мне это не нравится. Мне кажется, кто-то хочет дискредитировать меня, Кингсли и, может быть, Гермиону. Это неправильно, Малфой, ты должен понимать.

— Надо же, — заметил Драко. — Мы с тобой можем, оказывается, прийти к одинаковым выводам. Давай так, Поттер. Я говорю тебе все, что ты хочешь знать. А ты даешь мне такое интервью, которое расшатает всю действующую министерскую систему. Как тебе?

— Зависит от того, чего ты добиваешься. 

— Зависит от того, насколько ты готов меня слушать.

— Ты лучший в этом, — сказал тогда Гарри и обрек себя на то, что встречи с Драко стали для него чем-то более постоянным, чем еженедельные аврорские отчеты. 

... Драко думает, что Гарри, пусть и стал частью министерства, но так и не сумел понять, как же эта система работает. Крупный коррупционный скандал, который Драко спровоцировал во время своей пламенной речи в зале Визенгамота, добавил работы Аврорату, но это была только верхушка айсберга. Что такое несколько продажных чиновников и членов Визенгамота против серых кардиналов, распустивших свои руки перед очередными выборами министра?

— Ты должен согласиться с тем, что Кингсли пора уйти, — замечает Драко и бросает внимательный взгляд на Гарри. Гарри хмурится — он явно против того, чтобы лишать своей поддержки старого друга. Но он должен быть последователен. Вынужден. — Магическое общество, Поттер, очень плохо относится к переменам. Но давай объективно: Кингсли уже пора отдохнуть. Он сделал для этой страны все, что мог, но времена меняются. Если мы не хотим получить еще одного харизматичного ублюдка, который потянет за собой людей и устроит очередную войну, мы должны действовать на опережение. Мы должны дать обществу то, что необходимо. Старшее поколение этого не понимает. Но молодежь, Поттер, та самая, которая пока еще не получила право голоса, или получила его совсем недавно, она знает, чего хочет. И текущий министерский уклад дать это ей не может. И не сможет, как бы мы ни пытались что-то изменить. Иногда нужно пожертвовать ферзем, чтобы выиграть партию, спроси хоть своего рыжего дружка. 

— И в данном случае ферзь — Кингсли? — Гарри морщится, ему не по себе, но показывать это Драко он не собирается. 

— В данном случае ферзь — это Кингсли, Грейнджер, ты, все наше поколение и около того. Мы, Поттер, ухитрились просрать слишком многое, развязать войну, которая очень дорого обошлась. И мы не сумели все исправить. И не сумеем, если не дадим власть тем, кто свободнее нас от старых предрассудков. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто все-таки нашел кандидата, — хмурится Гарри. Драко говорит об этом не впервые, и Гарри понимает, что им нужен кто-то даже не из их поколения. Кто-то младше, у кого есть силы и желание что-то изменить. Но в этом и была проблема: никто из тех, кого они с Драко могли бы предложить, не потянул бы все то дерьмо, что неизбежно выльется в процессе избирательной кампании. 

— Коннор Забини, — роняет Драко и с вызовом смотрит Гарри в глаза, как будто готовится защищаться. — Знаю, он чистокровный, но...

— Мне нравится, — Гарри кивает и ухмыляется в ответ на изумленный взгляд Драко. — Он достойный человек, и у него есть хватка, которая не помешает министру магии. Вероятно, самому молодому в истории. 

— Позволь уточнить, откуда у тебя столько знаний об обычном служащем Отдела тайн? 

— Он встречался с моим сыном, с Альбусом. В Хогвартсе. Альбус нас даже познакомил по всем правилам приличия. Мне он показался вполне здравомыслящим юношей. И с Джеймсом они дружат, — пожимает плечами Гарри, и Драко почему-то хмурится.

— Вот как. Поттер, об этом, пожалуйста, не говори ни одной живой душе. Те, кто знают, и так знают, остальным сообщать о тесных связях Забини с твоей семьей не стоит. 

— Брось, хватит того, что ты его крестный. 

Драко морщится:

— Иногда я ненавижу, насколько тесно магическое сообщество. Ничего не скроешь.

— Если подумать, то я удивлен, что ты не предложил его раньше.

— Я только вчера поговорил с его отцом. Ты же знаешь, после того как Блейз сошелся с Финниганом, его застать в Англии почти невозможно. Они буквально переехали в Италию. А я не хотел втягивать Коннора во все это, пока не узнаю точно, что Блейз не против. Не хочу подставлять министерскими дрязгами лучшего друга. 

— А что думает по этому поводу сам Коннор? 

— О, поверь, он не против. Парень с детства мечтал о карьере в министерстве. Он и в Отдел тайн пошел, чтобы заполучить хорошую строчку в резюме. Вот только засиделся, как по мне.

— Джеймс говорил, что ему так и не предложили повышение. Хотя он старался. 

— И это мы тоже сможем использовать, — Драко усмехается. — Коннор объявит о своем участии в выборах через «Пророк», и мне нужно, чтобы ты пока помалкивал. Хорошо? 

— На меня можешь рассчитывать. Но как ты будешь объяснять все Гермионе...

— Поверь, я знаю, как найти общий язык с Грейнджер. Я обещал, что она не будет на тебя злиться? Я от своих слов не отказываюсь. Так что ты либо веришь мне, Поттер, либо нет. И пора бы тебе определиться. Выборы уже в апреле. 

— Верю-верю, — бурчит Гарри. — Только давай хотя бы вместе поговорим с Забини перед всеми этими формальностями.

— Формальности, Поттер, это часть работы, — морщится Драко и согласно кивает: — Поговорим. Не хочешь, кстати, присоединиться завтра к нам за ужином? Мой отец вернулся из Франции ради этих выборов. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, Малфой, но твоего отца я видеть лишний раз не хочу.

— Ну и отлично, — поразительно легко соглашается Драко. — Тогда я дам знать, когда мы встретимся с Забини и все обсудим в более приватной обстановке.


	2. Кандидат в министры

Ужин оборачивается полнейшей катастрофой. По крайней мере, именно так его оценивает Джеймс. Потому что Люциус Малфой смотрит на него с выражением глубокого непонимания и удивления на лице, говорит тоном, каким сейчас не пристало обращаться даже к домовым эльфам, и хмурится, стоит Джеймсу открыть рот. А последнее происходит слишком часто: Джеймс в принципе болтливый, а уж когда нервничает, болтает еще больше. 

Альбус с противоположного конца стола весь вечер бросает на него насмешливые взгляды и совсем не помогает. Скорпиус хотя бы пытается выглядеть сочувствующе.

Драко же как будто вообще ничего не замечает. Так Джеймс думает целые полчаса, последовавшие после фразы «Отец, это Джеймс Поттер, и мы живем вместе». Но когда Люциус бросает на Джеймса очередной уничижительный взгляд, все же припоминая ту историю с павлинами, Драко с предельно спокойным и хладнокровным видом откладывает в сторону нож с вилкой и говорит:

— Отец, я бы попросил. 

— Да, Драко? — переспрашивает Люциус с невинным видом, с которым он, наверное, выступал десятки лет назад перед Визенгамотом.

— Джеймс Поттер — этой мой выбор, и тебе следует его уважать точно так же, как ты уважал когда-то Асторию, — замечает Драко. По его лицу невозможно что-то прочесть, но Джеймс чувствует себя польщенным из-за того, что за него заступились. Это непривычно — обычно он бывал тем, кто за кого-то вступался. 

— Разве я проявляю неуважение? Мистер Поттер, что скажете?

— Мистер Поттер ничего не скажет, отец, пока ты будешь говорить с ним таким тоном, — обрывает его Драко. — Незачем устраивать этот цирк. Мы оба взрослые люди. Твоего мнения, если ты не заметил, никто не спрашивал. 

— Дорогой, давай правда не будем, — вмешивается Нарцисса и посылает Джеймсу извиняющуюся улыбку. — У нас с Поттерами сложные отношения, но мы же приняли Альбуса Северуса. Давай будем лояльны и к его брату. 

— Я должен был убедиться, что это серьезно, Цисси, — хмурится Люциус, и Джеймсу кажется, что он совсем потерялся в происходящем. — Драко вполне красноречиво дал понять, что настроен серьезно. Но мнения молодого мистера Поттера я так и не услышал. 

Драко бросает на Джеймса сочувствующий взгляд, а Альбус легко пинает его ногой под столом и играет бровями: мол, говори.

— Вполне серьезно, мистер Малфой, — осторожно начинает Джеймс и бросает панический взгляд на Драко. Тот выглядит недовольным происходящим и закатывает глаза. Но Джеймсу улыбается, и это ободряет. — Я... я люблю Драко и надеюсь, что мои чувства взаимны. 

— Блядь, Джеймс, — едва слышно выдыхает Альбус, морщась. Скорпиус фыркает в бокал вина, а Драко... Драко выглядит неожиданно впечатленным.

— Вот как, — роняет Люциус, и Нарцисса накрывает его ладонь своей. 

— Дорогой, — предупреждающе замечает она. Люциус кажется на секунду потерянным, но его лицо тут же принимает прежнее надменное выражение.

— Тогда что вы думаете о предстоящих выборах министра магии, Джеймс? — интересуется Люциус.

Драко вздыхает:

— Наконец-то мы перешли к сути дела. Спасибо, отец.

Джеймс же теряется, потому что как раз он о выборах министра магии вообще не думал. Последнее время его занимали мысли поинтереснее — вроде Драко Малфоя и того, какой он удивительный. Джеймс отвечает что-то крайне абстрактное и остаток ужина проводит в замешательстве, потому что не понимает почти ничего. 

Особенно его изумляет всплывшее в беседе имя Коннора Забини, с которым они виделись буквально вчера, и Коннор ничего ему не говорил.

Альбус же при упоминании Забини бледнеет и кусает губы. Он хочет курить — чертовски хочет, потому что Коннор Забини — это не тот человек, чье имя он может игнорировать или хотя бы слышать со спокойной душой. С Коннором Альбуса связывает слишком многое с конца четвертого курса Хогвартса, и он не уверен, как вести себя сейчас — спустя чертовы годы после того, как сбежал от него однажды утром, испугавшись, что все становится слишком серьезно. И после того, как снова сбежал несколько месяцев назад. 

Когда они с Коннором виделись в последний раз, Скорпиус считался погибшим, а Альбус чувствовал себя паршивей некуда. Он искал возможности забыться и обнаружил себя на пороге дома Коннора с бутылкой магловского виски и пачкой сигарет в кармане, новой, только распечатанной. Коннор почему-то впустил его. А наутро Альбусу стало стыдно, и он сбежал прежде, чем тот проснулся. И избегал его с тех пор, даже на дне рождения Джеймса, изредка думая, что им стоит поговорить, но не решаясь первым эту необходимость обозначить. А потом появилась надежда найти Скорпиуса живым, и все остальное отошло для Альбуса на второй план. Альбус так и не нашел в себе сил поговорить с Коннором и расставить все точки в их отношениях. 

Джеймс, конечно, не в курсе. Для Джеймса они с Коннором расстались вскоре после Хогвартса и пытались играть в друзей с привилегиями лет пять назад. И именно Джеймс тогда просил Альбуса не ломать Коннору жизнь из-за того, что он никак не может устроить свою. Так что сейчас у Альбуса есть все основания тревожиться насчет того, что ему устроит брат, если узнает. Коннор — лучший друг Джеймса с первого курса Хогвартса.

— Сочувствую, — говорит Альбус позднее вечером, когда сталкивается с Джеймсом на балконе. Альбус наконец-то курит — конечно же, тайком ото всех, — а Джеймс просто вышел подышать и привести нервы в порядок. — Люциус — та еще сволочь, но, кажется, он вполне готов с тобой мириться. 

— Боюсь, Люциуса огорчает, что его сын и внук выбрали Поттеров, — замечает Джеймс и крепко цепляется за перила — так, что костяшки пальцев белеют. 

Альбус затягивается, выдыхает дым и отстраненно интересуется:

— Ты знал? Что Коннор собирается участвовать в выборах?

— Он не говорил, — Джеймс пожимает плечами и неодобрительно косится на сигарету, которую Альбус держит между средним и указательными пальцами. Но для разнообразия никак не комментирует. — Тебе тоже?

— Мы не общались последние несколько месяцев, — Альбус раздраженно дергает плечом. — Мы не... Это сложно, Джей.

— Что ты опять натворил? — Джеймс спрашивает это с каким-то удивительным спокойствием, почти философским. — Коннор не стал бы сторониться тебя просто так. Ты всегда был его слабостью.

— В этом и проблема, — выдыхает Альбус. — Я не... ничего я не натворил. Просто все очень сложно. Ты же знаешь, как мы друг к другу относимся, а тут... 

«А тут Скорпиус» не звучит, но Джеймс прекрасно понимает. Альбус был влюблен в Скорпиуса, пожалуй, еще раньше, чем вообще осознал, что это такое — испытывать к кому-то подобные чувства. И Джеймс с самого начала не одобрял его «все сложно» с Коннором Забини. Потому что Коннор был хорошим человеком, которому не повезло по какой-то нелепой случайности по уши втрескаться в Альбуса. 

По правде, больше всего на свете Джеймс жалеет, что познакомил Альбуса с Коннором. Они учились на одном факультете, но разницы в два года хватало, чтобы особо не пересекаться. И если бы не Джеймс, Коннор, может, никогда и не посмотрел бы на Альбуса. Не пригласил в Хогсмид, когда Альбус заканчивал четвертый курс. И не влип в самые тяжелые в своей жизни отношения, порядком измотавшие ему (и Джеймсу заодно) нервы. Даже Альбус с этим не спорил и согласился все-таки порвать с Коннором, когда Джеймс не выдержал и заметил: давать надежду бесчестно, когда сам влюблен в кое-кого другого. 

— Поговори с ним, — просит Джеймс и кашляет от выдыхаемого Альбусом дыма. — Коннор не заслужил дерьмового отношения. Пожалуйста, Ал. Тем более если он правда собирается ввязаться в эту гонку, ему не нужны еще и такие проблемы. 

— Я поговорю, — хриплым голосом обещает Альбус, с силой подавляя дрожь. Он не уверен в себе, когда речь идет об Конноре Забини.

— Так и знал, что найду вас здесь, — прерывает их беседу голос Скорпиуса, и Альбус бросает на Джеймса предупреждающий взгляд: пожалуйста, ни слова про Забини. Джеймс понимает. 

— Прости, — виновато замечает Альбус, нахально ухмыляясь и затягиваясь. Скорпиус фыркает, невербальным заклинанием вырывает сигарету у него из пальцев и отправляет вниз, прямо в цветник под балконом. Джеймс едва успевает прикусить язык прежде, чем потребовать: осторожнее с цветами. Он думает, что чувствует себя в мэноре слишком по-хозяйски. Его даже домовые эльфы слушаются, больше не называя этим тупым «молодой гость хозяина Драко». Теперь он для них «хозяин Джеймс», и Драко не устает поддевать его по этому поводу. 

Скорпиус утягивает Альбуса прочь с балкона, и они бесстыдно целуются прямо в коридоре. Скорпиус вжимает Альбуса лопатками в стену, и тот теряется, растворяется в поцелуе. Потому что Альбус влюблен в Скорпиуса еще с Хогвартса и до сих пор помнит слишком отчетливо, каково это было — потерять его и думать, что это навсегда. Альбусу по-прежнему снится, как они с Джеймсом поднимаются на вершину в Гималаях, но находят не Скорпиуса, а лишь его окоченевшее, скрюченное морозом и ужасом тело. 

Альбус в глубине души чертовски завидует Скорпиусу, потому что для него время остановилось в октябре и возобновилось спустя год, и он не знает, что это такое — жить в боли и непроходящем отчаянии. С другой стороны, Альбус готов отдать все на свете, чтобы Скорпиус никогда в жизни не испытал того, что довелось пережить ему. 

… — Когда на меня неслась лавина, а я не мог даже пошевелиться, я жалел только об одном, — признался ему Скорпиус вскоре после того, как они все вернулись домой. — Что не могу сказать тебе, что ты мне дороже всего на свете. 

«Дурак, — подумал тогда Альбус. — Это ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть и что было. И если нет тебя, то нет и меня».

А вслух сказал совсем другое:

— Я ненавидел всех, кто улыбался, пока тебя не было. 

… Сейчас Скорпиус вскользь касается губами его шеи и чуть прикусывает кожу зубами. Альбус вздрагивает, обнимая его и прижимая теснее к себе, потому что кажется, что если они не будут ближе, то Скорпиуса тоже не будет.

— Из-за чего ты расстроился? — интересуется Скорпиус.

Альбус пользуется моментом, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза — серые, как грозовое небо, и отвечает, смущенно алея скулами:

— Коннор мне ничего не сказал. — Ему все еще кажется, что говорить со Скорпиусом о Конноре в корне неправильно, но почему-то солгать под его прямым взглядом не может. — Мы... не очень хорошо расстались, но я думал, что он не так уж сильно на меня в обиде, чтобы не рассказать. 

— Не очень хорошо расстались? — Скорпиус хмурится, и в его тоне мелькают ревнивые нотки. — Это когда же? Потому что я помню, что вы неплохо общались перед тем, как мы засобирались в экспедицию в Гималаи. 

— Я... — Альбус теряется и прячет взгляд. Он крепче обнимает Скорпиуса за талию, как будто боится, что тот уйдет. — Я вроде как виделся с ним в последний год. Пока тебя... Пока ты...

— Пока я торчал в горах под толщей снега? — подсказывает ему Скорпиус, и Альбус не уверен, что за выражение он слышит в его голосе. — Ал.

— Я знаю, что не должен был этого делать, — бормочет Альбус и прячет лицо у Скорпиуса на плече. — Но я...

— Ты все еще что-то к нему чувствуешь? — с опаской спрашивает Скорпиус, и Альбусу страшно слышать отголоски боли в его голосе.

— Нет. Это... это сложнее, Скорп. Я, кажется, никогда не чувствовал к нему того, что чувствовал к тебе. Но ты всегда казался недоступным, и я думал, что мне придется мириться с ролью лучшего друга до конца жизни. Знаешь, сложно было представить, что ты тоже можешь быть во мне заинтересован, когда ты с пятого курса только и делал, что встречался с девчонками. Да еще с такими, что все как на подбор — и красивые и умные. А я...

— А тебя я люблю с первого курса, — обрывает его Скорпиус и неловко улыбается. — Просто до меня долго доходит. Даже папа понял еще на пятом. Я все думал, почему он стал так неожиданно внимателен к моим письмам, почему расспрашивал, как я отношусь к тебе и Коннору. Только недавно сообразил: он переживал, что я расстроюсь. А я...

— А ты позвал Розу в Хогсмид, — ворчит Альбус и сам же морщится от того, сколько ревности в одной короткой фразе. — Блядь. Я все еще не могу с ней нормально разговаривать. 

— Прости, — говорит Скорпиус с таким видом, будто ему совсем не стыдно, и Альбус фыркает.

— Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что без ума от тебя?

— Ни разу, — врет, сверкая глазами, Скорпиус. — Но ты вполне можешь доказать.

— О, меня не нужно просить дважды.

— Малфои, Ал, никогда не просят, — заносчиво ухмыляется Скорпиус и тянет его за руку в сторону своей комнаты. Он так легко переплетает их пальцы, что Альбус забывает, как дышать, и улыбается как дурак. 

Что ж, в одном Альбус с Джеймсом точно похож: он выглядит точно так же глупо, когда по уши влюблен.

* * *

Скорпиус выходит из Атриума министерства на шумную улицу и устало прислоняется к зданию спиной. Камень холодный, Скорпиус чувствует это даже сквозь теплую зимнюю мантию, и его пробирает дрожь. Он рассеянно думает, что стоит застегнуться под горло, но дурацкий галстук его как будто душит. Скорпиус не готов к тому, чтобы на его шее сомкнулся еще и меховой ворот мантии. Он мрачно смотрит на спешащих по своим делам и праздно гуляющих маглов и со злым напряжением расстегивает две верхние пуговицы рубашки, разматывает галстук и, скомкав, пихает его в карман брюк. Со стороны он, наверное, выглядит немного странно, но здание зачаровано, а значит, его вряд ли кто-то видит. 

Порыв ветра бросает колючие снежинки в лицо, и Скорпиус недовольно фыркает, все-таки застегиваясь. Мех тут же лезет ему в рот и щекочет нос.

Джеймс Поттер появляется рядом неожиданно, как будто снова таскается в мантии-невидимке. Он одет в слишком легкое, на взгляд Скорпиуса, пальто и ежится, потуже затягивая на шее шарф — слизеринский, оставшийся у Драко Малфоя еще со школы. Скорпиусу любопытно, действительно ли Джеймс не понимает, как все это выглядит со стороны, или просто прикидывается.

Потому что отец Скорпиуса не из самых заботливых в мире людей, и если он заставил Джеймса напялить этот шарф перед выходом на работу, он и правда им дорожит.

— Опять не вышло? — интересуется Джеймс, и Скорпиусу остается только обреченно кивнуть. Отросшие светлые пряди падают на лицо, закрывая глаза. Скорпиус рад спрятаться от мира хотя бы так, потому что он по-настоящему расстроен: это далеко не первая его попытка достучаться до министерства и получить лицензию. И заниматься всем приходится именно ему, потому что Альбуса даже в Атриуме видеть не хотят, не то что где-то еще в коридорах Министерства магии. 

— «Ваше предприятие небезопасно, мистер Малфой, могут пострадать люди», — тянет Скорпиус противным высоким голосом, передразнивая Шелли Брод из Отдела магических происшествий и катастроф. Ее подпись под документами Скорпиус выбивает с декабря. — Она считает, что частные артефактологи могут воскресить Волдеморта, не иначе. А без ее подписи Отдел магического правопорядка не будет даже смотреть в наши с Алом бумаги. 

— Можно попросить отца, — предлагает Джеймс. Скорпиус смотрит на него таким укоризненным взглядом, что тому сразу хочется забрать свои слова назад. Вместо этого он спешит добавить: — Я серьезно. Ал же с ним помирился или типа того. 

— И это совершенно ничего не изменило. Ал — упертый, он считает, что не нужно вмешивать кого-то еще. — И, если честно, за это Скорпиус иногда хочет ему врезать — просто, по-магловски, чтобы дошло, что даже для гордости есть подходящие место и время, а есть — неподходящие. Но он терпит, потому что Альбус всегда таким был. И в том числе за это Скорпиус его любит. В конце концов, если бы не Альбусово упрямство, кто знает, может, Скорпиус все еще торчал бы запертым в снегах Гималаев. — И, возможно, он ищет еще один повод, чтобы однажды взорвать министерство к чертям.

— В это я готов поверить даже больше, — с усмешкой кивает Джеймс. — Вы зайдете сегодня?

— Мерлиновы подштанники, — тянет Скорпиус и смеется. — Никак не привыкну к тому, что ты приглашаешь меня в мой же дом.

Джеймс корчит обиженную физиономию, но его губы предательски разъезжаются в улыбке. 

— Тебе придется с этим смириться. 

— Ты вообще помнишь, что у тебя есть свой дом, Поттер? — интересуется Скорпиус и шутливо шлепает его папкой с документами по плечу. 

— Я появляюсь там, только чтобы отец ничего не заподозрил. — Джеймс морщится и чувствует укол вины — уже почти привычный. Он практически живет в Малфой-мэноре, но так и не сказал отцу. Джеймсу кажется, что он не поймет и не примет тот факт, что Драко Малфой так прочно обосновался в его жизни. Они с Драко об этом не говорили, и тот вроде бы относится с пониманием — по крайней мере, никак не комментирует отлучки Джеймса на Гриммо, чтобы создать видимость обжитости перед визитами отца. 

Возможно, если бы у Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя была не такая сложная история, Джеймс бы признался. 

— Знаешь, Поттер, — тянет Скорпиус, удивительно напоминая этой интонацией Драко, когда тот говорит с Гарри Поттером. — Если ты обидишь моего отца, я подброшу тебе такой артефакт, который будет медленно сводить с ума, и ты ни за что не сможешь от него избавиться. 

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — Джеймс удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Обрисовываю перспективы, — Скорпиус качает головой. — Мой отец — не двадцатилетняя девчонка из бедной семьи, чтобы жить с кем-то, постоянно скрываясь. Может быть, ты не понимаешь, не видишь, но это, Поттер, не нормальные отношения. Ты, должно быть, действительно много значишь для него, раз он терпит подобный бардак. 

Джеймс отводит взгляд в сторону. Скорпиус на самом деле прав: будь Джеймс на месте Драко, он вряд ли был бы рад скрываться. Но он не привык вообще кому-либо рассказывать что-то настолько личное. Джеймсу, несмотря на его характер, сложно по-настоящему открываться людям, даже самым близким, еще и поэтому он так привязался к Драко — перед ним это делать легко. Родителям же Джеймс не говорил ни про одни свои отношения, даже когда всерьез раздумывал о женитьбе на Клео Дэвис из Отдела магического транспорта. Возможно, именно из-за этого — нежелания пускать кого-то на самую личную территорию — он и передумал в конце концов.

Джеймс вполне понимает опасения Скорпиуса. Но его отношения с Драко уже вышли за пределы того, что обычно было у Джеймса. О них знают, и не только Альбус с Хьюго, но и — черт возьми — родители Драко. И это неожиданно нормально. Джеймсу впервые комфортно от мысли, что кто-то еще в курсе, с кем он проводит свое время и делит постель. 

Но одно дело — брат с кузеном и Малфои и совсем другое — его собственные родители. 

— Я разберусь с этим, Скорп, обещаю, — говорит Джеймс и потерянно ерошит волосы на затылке. — Просто... мне нужно время.

— Только не облажайся, ладно? — просит Скорпиус, и его голос теперь звучит привычно ровно, без претенциозно тягучих гласных. — Даже Ал уже переживает из-за этого.

— Он говорил мне что-то похожее пару дней назад, — вздыхает Джеймс. — Обещаю, я не облажаюсь. Ты сам не представляешь, насколько я хочу не облажаться. 

— Просто помни, что я слежу за тобой, — Скорпиус делает суровое лицо, но впечатление портит вздернутый в усмешке уголок губ. — И не жди нас, я обещал Алу, что помогу с очисткой магического фона в доме. 

— Попробуй уломать его поговорить с отцом. Иначе вы эту лицензию можете еще год выбивать, — советует Джеймс, на что Скорпиус только закатывает глаза и аппарирует, махнув ему рукой на прощанье. 

Джеймс смотрит на вихрь снежинок, поднявшийся на месте, где только что стоял Скорпиус, и тоже аппарирует — в Малфой-мэнор.

Мэнор встречает Джеймса неожиданным шумом и гостями, к появлению которых Джеймс точно не готов. Он удивленно смотрит на увлеченно объясняющего что-то отца — Гарри размахивает палочкой, передвигая начерченные в воздухе сверкающие фигуры. За ним с интересом наблюдает Коннор Забини, а Драко отстраненно-надменным тоном вставляет комментарии. 

— Да нет же, Ричардс поддержит Гермиону, — говорит Гарри. — Нам ни за что не убедить его отдать голос за кого-то другого — тем более за человека с фамилией Забини.

— Не Ричардс ли в прошлом году заявлял, что надо быть объективным, несмотря на происхождение человека и сторону, которую занимала его семья? — спорит Драко.

— Тем более моя семья держала нейтралитет, — напоминает Коннор.

— Ну и каким образом это сыграет тебе на пользу? — интересуется Джеймс, запоздало понимая, что его по идее здесь быть не должно, во всяком случае, по мнению минимум двоих в этой гостиной. 

— Нейтралитет лучше стороны Волдеморта, — щурится Коннор и поспешно добавляет, бросая взгляд на Драко: — Прости, крестный.

— Твоя правда, — пожимает плечами Драко. — Но...

— Но Джеймс прав, — замечает Гарри и только тогда смотрит на него озадаченно. — А ты что здесь делаешь? 

Джеймс, наверное, выглядит очень беспомощно, переводя напряженный взгляд с Драко на отца и обратно, раз Коннор, который сам вряд ли в полной мере представляет, в чем дело, его выручает:

— Джей — мой друг, и мне важно его мнение. Я подумал, он сможет сказать что-то полезное.

Гарри кивает, будто поверив, и Джеймс выдыхает, подходит к ним ближе и как можно более непринужденно занимает место на диване по левую руку от Драко. 

— Да, Джеймс прав, — соглашается Драко и бросает на него полный лукавства взгляд. — Присоединяйся. Мы как раз прикидываем, сколько голосов можем получить в Визенгамоте.

— Вряд ли много, — осторожно замечает Джеймс и косится на Коннора. Тот ухмыляется, недвусмысленно вскидывая брови. Джеймс запоздало думает, что его уж точно стоило поставить в известность. Потому что Коннор явно догадался, наверняка придумал еще невесть что, а при первой же возможности не упустит своего, чтобы ткнуть Джеймса носом в никому не нужное скрытничество. 

— Это и так понятно, — фыркает Драко. — Нам не нужно много. Для регистрации нам достаточно набрать проходной минимум — поддержку двадцати пяти процентов.

— Это минимум тринадцать голосов. У нас есть максимум четыре, если принять во внимание моего отца, Гарри и еще двоих представителей чистокровных семей. — Коннор кивает на нарисованную Гарри схему. — Не самый лучший старт, но что есть. Визенгамот назначил регистрацию кандидатов на 13 февраля, и...

— И вы хотите склонить кого-то еще на свою сторону всего за неделю? — Джеймс хмурится. — Вы же помните, что об участии в выборах уже заявил Кингсли? И Гермиона? И они без проблем наберут нужное число голосов, чтобы их имена вписали в бюллетени. 

— Ты недооцениваешь силу слова твоего отца, — говорит Драко. — Но ставить только на него мы тоже не можем. Поэтому нужно придумать, как подобраться к кому-то еще. 

— И Драко предлагает начать с Ричардса, — объясняет Гарри. — Но Ричардс — маглорожденный. Не участвовал в войне, был слишком молод, но прекрасно все помнит и потенциально настроен против чистокровных. 

— Однако если нам удастся склонить на свою сторону его, то мы получим еще двоих — Бэйла и Уолриджа. 

— Потому что они — его протеже, — вспоминает Джеймс одну из старых статей «Пророка». — Но как быть с тем, что он очень лоялен Гермионе? И, пап, серьезно, ты правда собираешься пойти против нее?

— Я надеюсь, что она поймет. — Гарри морщится, как от зубной боли, и Джеймс чувствует легкую панику от того, что может последовать за публичным заявлением отца в поддержку другого кандидата. Он слишком хорошо помнит, какой скандал устроила мать в прошлый раз, и Джеймс совершенно не готов снова оказаться на Гриммо вместе с отцом. 

Кажется, Альбус и Скорпиус правы, и ему стоит поставить отца в известность о статусе его отношений с Драко как можно скорее. 

Мерлин, как же он влип.

Джеймс старается не думать об этом и с энтузиазмом включается в обсуждение. Они разбирают по косточкам каждого члена Визенгамота, все ключевые связи между ними, и пылающая схема в воздухе выглядит в итоге невероятно сложно и пугающе. Как Драко и Гарри что-то в ней понимают, Джеймс не представляет. Коннор, похоже, тоже: у него всегда с чертежами и схемами было не очень. 

Часы бьют полночь, когда Гарри уходит домой, а Драко деликатно отлучается, якобы для того, чтобы переговорить с кем-то из своих репортеров по камину. Уходя, он бросает на Джеймса такой красноречивый взгляд, что сомнений нет — он будет совершенно по-детски подслушивать.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — интересуется Коннор, когда Драко скрывается в коридоре. 

— Я думал задать тебе тот же вопрос, — укоризненно замечает Джеймс. — Давно ты на это подписался?

— Крестный намекал на такую возможность еще в прошлом году. Кажется, просчитывал все варианты, и в итоге они с твоим отцом решили, что на мне можно остановиться. — Коннор трет левое запястье, даже не замечая, и этот нервный жест выдает его с головой — он не так уж доволен происходящим.

— Ты же всегда хотел построить карьеру в министерстве, — осторожно говорит Джеймс. — Что не так?

— Боюсь, как бы твой отец и Драко не попытались сделать из меня свою марионетку, — признается Коннор. — Знаешь, у меня ведь есть свои идеи о том, как все должно работать, но... 

— Помню, ты придумывал их еще в Хогвартсе, — Джеймс чуть улыбается. — Я думаю, что ты строишь проблему на ровном месте. Потому что мой отец никогда бы так не поступил.

— Несколько месяцев назад весь магический мир думал, что Гарри Поттер никогда не отступит от Грейнджер-Уизли или Кингсли. 

— Резонный аргумент, — соглашается Джеймс и усмехается, вспомнив лукавый взгляд Драко. — Но ты не будешь спорить с тем, что Драко Малфой не такой уж любитель марионеток, путь даже и своих собственных.

— А ты, смотрю, узнал его ближе, — Коннор возвращает Джеймсу усмешку. — Как тебя... как вас обоих угораздило?

— О, это была чудесная история с восхождением в горы и чьей-то неуемной настойчивостью и болтливостью, — отвечает вместо Джеймса Драко. Он стоит, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и смотрит на них обоих с насмешкой. Джеймс чувствует, что краснеет, потому что слова Драко звучат как-то почти на грани приличий — то ли из-за тона, то ли из-за некоторого двусмысленного подтекста. 

Коннор смотрит на Драко с интересом.

— Любопытно. Мне стоило догадаться, что к этому все идет, когда Джей без умолку восхищался твоими статьями в «Пророке». Он буквально мог не затыкаться часами. 

— Он в принципе может не затыкаться часами, — ухмыляется Драко, и Джеймс неожиданно остро понимает, что он в этом серпентарии единственный гриффиндорец. Это пугает.

— Эй, ты вообще должен быть на моей стороне, — нервно замечает Джеймс. Он ни в коем случае не стесняется, но эта его детская восторженность чужими статьями и мастерским умением подмечать детали — не то, что должен испытывать взрослый маг. А он чувствует странный трепет, даже когда просто видит, как Драко пишет. И черт его разбери, чего в этом трепете больше — предвкушения скорого прочтения, или осознания того, что у Драко Малфоя невероятно сексуальная манера прикусывать кончик пера или в задумчивости водить им по губам. 

— Мне кажется, тут нет сторон, — фыркает Драко и обращает на Коннора серьезный взгляд. — Послушай, я знаю, как все наши с Поттером рассуждения выглядят со стороны. Но когда я говорил о перспективах твоего выдвижения в министры с Блейзом, я был серьезен на все сто процентов. Последнее, что нужно сейчас Англии, — это марионетка в чужих руках. Да, у тебя мало опыта, но ты молод, у тебя есть рабочие идеи, которые нужно лишь чуть-чуть отшлифовать для презентации Визенгамоту. И ты чистокровный из незапятнавшей себя шашнями с Пожирателями семьи. Достаточно широких взглядов, чтобы суметь удержать баланс между маглорожденными, полукровками и чистокровными. Ты и сам пришел бы к министерскому креслу или хотя бы к борьбе за него. Но так у тебя есть шанс сделать это в несколько раз быстрее и лет на десять раньше. И если я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, ты не из тех, кто упустит такую возможность. 

— В этом и проблема: если бы идея моего выдвижения на этих выборах исходила от меня, и это я пришел бы к вам с мистером Поттером за помощью, расстановка сил была бы другая. А так я выгляжу чистой воды ставленником даже в своих глазах. Так что, уж извини, крестный, но меня тревожит ваше с мистером Поттером участие в моих решениях.

— Меня бы тоже это тревожило в первую очередь, — согласно кивает Драко. — Но мы с Поттером уже нашли свое место. И ни ему, ни мне не приспичило из кожи вон лезть в кресло министра. В конце концов, гораздо проще было бы сделать ставку на имя Поттера и повести на выборы его. Победа была бы у нас в кармане, с его-то имиджем и удачей. Но есть разница между амбициями личными и амбициями государственными.

— Не мне объяснять тебе, что ни один уважающий себя слизеринец не сделает что-то подобное просто так. — Коннор хмурится и снова нервно трет запястье. Джеймс думает, что от этой привычки ему придется избавиться — она слишком его выдает.

— Верно. Но я уже говорил, что мне нужно: в первую очередь это усиление представительства чистокровных семей в Визенгамоте и министерстве. И ты сам понимаешь, что это необходимо. Как необходима реформа системы регистрации маглорожденных волшебников и изменение подхода к интеграции магического и магловского миров. Министерство нужно привести в порядок, и это в интересах абсолютно каждого гражданина Магической Британии. 

Коннор смотрит на Драко долгим оценивающим взглядом и в итоге кивает.

— Хорошо. Но я возьму с тебя и Поттера Непреложный обет о степени вмешательства в мою работу. Если, конечно, выиграю выборы.

— План истинного слизеринца, — усмехается Драко. — Договорились. Можешь считать этот наш разговор предварительной магической клятвой. Поттер не будет против.

— Принято, — серьезно кивает Коннор и поднимается на ноги, бросая на Джеймса заговорщический взгляд. — Беру Джеймса в свидетели.

— Как скажешь, — Драко тонко улыбается. — А теперь я не хочу показаться негостеприимным, но мне нужно поговорить с Джеймсом наедине.

— Конечно-конечно, — смеется Коннор. — Я знаю, где рабочий камин.

Когда он оставляет их одних, Джеймс с опаской смотрит на Драко:

— Кажется, мне нужно извиниться.

— За что? — Драко вскидывает бровь и скрещивает на груди руки, всем своим видом выражая неприступность. 

— За то, что так и не сказал отцу. О нас с тобой.

Драко на секунду кажется удивленным.

— Джеймс, если бы меня это волновало, я бы тебе сообщил. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты этого не сделал. И если уж кому и нужно извиняться, то это мне за то, что поставил тебя сегодня в неловкое положение. 

— Ты можешь говорить чуть менее чопорно? — интересуется Джеймс, подходя к Драко почти вплотную. Он привычным уже движением поправляет воротник чужой рубашки, педантично застегнутой на все пуговицы, ненароком расстегивая пару верхних. — К твоему сведению, это было даже горячо — сидеть здесь, в этой гостиной, рядом, и любоваться тобой у всех на глазах. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты дьявольски сексуален, когда на чем-то сосредоточен? 

— А тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты смертельно очарователен, когда краснеешь? — парирует Драко, обнимая его за шею и притягивая ближе. Их лица в нескольких сантиметрах, носы почти соприкасаются, и Джеймс находит этот момент особенным. По-настоящему личным. 

Скулы Джеймса вновь окрашивает румянец, и он закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать непривычно робкую, уязвимую улыбку. Драко лохматит его волосы, с нежностью смотрит на тусклые веснушки на чужих щеках и подается вперед, ловя губы Джеймса для поцелуя — тягучего, многообещающего, от которого у Джеймса предательски подгибаются колени.

Драко Малфой — лучшее, что случалось с Джеймсом, и он, кажется, готов это признать хоть перед всем миром.


	3. Семейные ценности

Хьюго не уверен, как он относится к тому, что Альбус собирается в скором времени съехать и оставить всю квартиру полностью в его распоряжении. С одной стороны, соседствовать с Альбусом стало очень тяжело, когда он — наконец-то — добился Скорпиуса (хотя тут Хьюго бы поспорил, кто кого в итоге добился). Потому что Скорпиус от них почти не вылезает и, как следствие, в жизни Хьюго слишком много неловких моментов и случайно увиденных сцен, которые определенно не предназначаются для посторонних. С другой стороны, Хьюго привык, что в доме постоянно пахнет сигаретами, почти не бывает тихо, и что иногда он обнаруживает себя в три часа ночи со стаканом магловского виски на кухне вместе с Альбусом, вчерашней пиццей под согревающими чарами и разговорами о политике, философии и о куче чего еще. 

Но Альбус, как кажется Хьюго, заслужил немного личного пространства для себя и Скорпиуса. Поэтому Хьюго старается помогать с приведением купленного ими дома в порядок так часто, как может. У него даже есть запасной комплект ключей от нового магловского замка на двери и благословение Альбуса на появление там в любое удобное время.

Так уж выходит, что Хьюго удобнее всего приходить на аллею Фламеля после работы. Дом находится в нескольких кварталах от министерства, Хьюго любит ходить пешком, а еще ему порой просто необходимо отвлечься на что-то после рабочего дня. И ничто не помогает лучше, чем необходимость отодрать штукатурку, разобрать стену или даже что-то покрасить: ремонт происходит как-то очень хаотично. А в выходные Хьюго старается заглядывать в магический приют проведать Мелани — одиннадцатилетнюю маглорожденную, за которой он присматривает до ее поступления в Хогвартс.

Но в этот раз после работы Хьюго отправляется домой, задержавшись только для того, чтобы поговорить с Розой. Она целые дни проводит, инспектируя агитационные палатки, расставленные в самых популярных местах. Хьюго думает, что дай ей волю — и она бы проверяла каждую в Британии. Но даже Розе Грейнджер-Уизли не под силу обойти за день двадцать с лишним палаток в разных частях страны.

Заканчивает она всегда у палатки возле Министерства магии, с завидным упорством пытаясь достучаться до каждого работника министерства и Визенгамота. На Хьюго она обычно не отвлекается, но сегодня у Розы, видимо, какое-то особое настроение. Поэтому, завидев его, она просит паренька в шапке гриффиндорских цветов использовать Сонорус и вмето нее вещать заученный текст о необходимости смены курса и заслугах Гермионы. Сама же Роза отходит в сторону, практически преграждая Хьюго путь, смотрит на него строгим взглядом и интересуется:

— Не знаешь, зачем дядя Гарри встречается с Драко Малфоем? 

Хьюго удивленно мотает головой: он давненько не видел Гарри Поттера, да и Альбус ничего ему не говорил. 

— Мало ли, какие у них могут быть дела, — осторожно замечает Хьюго. — Тебе-то что?

— Ты совсем не интересуешься происходящим вокруг, Хью, — укоризненно тянет Роза. — Говорят, что Малфой занялся политикой. 

Хьюго невольно хочется рассмеяться. «Говорят», как же: вовлеченность Драко в политические процессы Магической Британии была, на его взгляд, очевидна и не ставилась под сомнение не то что сейчас — никогда вообще. Это он и говорит Розе, зарабатывая от нее еще один недовольный взгляд.

— Ты не понимаешь. После суда Малфой обрел определенный политический вес, и тот факт, что дядя отказался поддержать маму...

— Ты же не думаешь, что он собирается идти на выборы? — Хьюго хмурится. — Нет, он бы не стал. И Альбус бы наверняка знал, а он совсем ничего об этом не говорил. 

— Альбус — эгоист, — цокает языком Роза. — Его интересует только собственное благополучие, а на остальных ему плевать.

— За что ты так его не любишь? — не выдерживает Хьюго. Этот вопрос, на самом деле, стоило задать уже давно. В конце концов, Хьюго прекрасно помнит, что до Хогвартса, да и на первых курсах, если кого-то и можно было назвать другом Альбуса, то Розу. Он не уверен, когда именно в их отношениях пробежала черная кошка, но точно помнит — еще на их пятом курсе Роза с Альбусом и Скорпиусом вместе готовились к экзаменам. 

Роза поджимает губы, и на ее лице появляется некрасивое, злое выражение, которое никогда ей не шло. 

— Много за что.

— Ну все-таки. Я правда не понимаю. — Хьюго ловит сестру за руку и заглядывает ей в глаза. — Это ведь неправильно. Вы были лучшими друзьями.

— Лучшим другом Альбуса был только Скорпиус, — неожиданно болезненным тоном отвечает Роза, и Хьюго на секунду кажется, что сейчас она скажет что-то невероятное и невозможное — вроде того, что была влюблена в Скорпиуса, и Альбус как-то ей помешал. Это нелепо звучит даже в его голове, поэтому Хьюго выдыхает, когда она продолжает: — Он дружил со мной, потому что ему это было удобно. Мы одногодки, а он тогда тяжело сходился с людьми. Он и сейчас такой, просто научился пользоваться тем, что у него есть от природы — этой тупой харизмой испорченного мальчишки. И когда я перестала быть нужной, чтобы выжить, он просто пошел дальше, не оглядываясь. А я, дура, этого тогда не понимала. И действительно считала его своим другом. 

Хьюго хочется с Розой поспорить. Сказать, что Альбус не такой, что она его не правильно поняла, но что-то мешает. В глубине души Хьюго понимает, что Альбус и вправду может вот так обращаться с людьми и просто оставлять их позади, ничего не объясняя.

Но в одном он не согласен: Альбус поступает так не потому, что хочет сделать больно, и уж точно не потому, что ему плевать. По крайней мере, не всегда. 

— Дай ему шанс, — говорит неожиданно для себя Хьюго и смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону. — Это было так давно, Роза, вы оба были детьми. Альбус... он сложный, неуживчивый и слишком резкий, но он такой не потому, что мудак и эгоист. А потому, что дурак, который на самом деле не верит в себя. 

— А он, я смотрю, и тебя очаровал, — презрительно фыркает Роза. 

— Он единственный поддержал мое решение бросить квиддич, Рози. И он сам предложил снимать с ним квартиру, когда понял, что мне нужно... спрятаться от семьи и от всех этих ожиданий. 

— И он плохо на тебя...

— Да никто не влияет на меня плохо, черт возьми! — возмущенно восклицает Хьюго. — Я не маленький ребенок, Роза. 

— Мне не нравится, когда ты говоришь со мной в таком тоне, Хьюго. 

— А мне не нравится, когда ты считаешь мудаком единственного человека, который меня понимает. Потому что это — все, что ты говоришь мне, все, в чем пытаешься убедить, — не забота. Забота, Роза, — это накрыть чарами от дождя, поддержать, когда страшно, и помочь, когда я об этом прошу. Может быть, ты бесконечно даешь мне советы и критикуешь, потому что хочешь сделать лучше. Но подумай вот о чем: ты хочешь, чтобы лучше было мне, или чтобы выглядеть в своих же глазах серьезной и неравнодушной старшей сестрой? Потому что — сюрприз — и то и другое у тебя получается ужасно. 

Роза выглядит оскорбленной и задетой до глубины души, а в голове у Хьюго звенит от того, что он все-таки высказал ей это в лицо. Ему еще не стыдно, но наверняка скоро станет: Хьюго терпеть не может ссоры. Но он так устал постоянно слышать недовольный голос Розы в своей голове, что терпеть это больше не может. У него должен быть свой собственный внутренний голос, а не Розин. 

— Я не хочу тебя видеть, — сухо бросает Роза и первой отворачивается, направляясь обратно к неуместно яркой на свежем снегу палатке. 

Сердце Хьюго стучит так быстро, будто собирается выскочить из груди. Внутренний голос пока молчит, но Хьюго чувствует, как неприятный комок подкатывает к горлу. Хочется по-детски глупо разреветься, потому что говорить правду — больно.

Вместо этого Хьюго плотнее запахивает ворот пальто, неестественно выпрямив спину, и тоже уходит прочь. О том, что он собирался домой, Хьюго уже не думает. Его немного трясет после неудачного (или удачного, как посмотреть) разговора с сестрой, и...

Ладно, пойти в паб — это немного не его способ решения проблем и, может быть, соседство с Альбусом на него все-таки повлияло. Но прямо сейчас Хьюго хочется послать рефлексию к Мерлину, Мордреду, да к кому угодно. 

Мэд присоединяется к нему, когда Хьюго уже полчаса медитирует в пинту сливочного пива. Она садится напротив, уронив на липкий от лака стол пачку медицинских карт, откидывает назад волосы — на этот раз изумрудные — и смотрит на Хьюго внимательным взглядом.

— Если ты хочешь напиться, сливочное пиво тебе не поможет. Нам же не четырнадцать. 

— А жаль, — вздыхает Хьюго. К этому моменту чувство вины уже грызет его изнутри так, что хочется побежать к Розе и извиниться. Но даже если он так сделает, Роза не станет его слушать: она не очень отходчива. 

— Что именно ты натворил?

— Сказал Розе, что она плохая сестра. Ну или что-то в этом роде, — уныло отвечает Хьюго. Мэд присвистывает, и на них оборачиваются. Мэд на это, впрочем, плевать. Она машет бармену и требует два стакана огневиски. Сливочное пиво, к которому Хьюго так и не притронулся, она пробует, морщит нос и отставляет в сторону. Хьюго слабо улыбается — Мэд никогда не любила сливочный привкус. 

— Как вы с Уиллом только пьете эту гадость. Так, Роза. Ну и что она? Сказала, что ты говоришь так, потому что Альбус на тебя плохо влияет?

— Нет, это она сказала раньше. В принципе, из-за этого я и вспылил. Альбус не такой плохой, как она представляет. Знаешь, я ведь даже спросил, что у них произошло. И она сказала, что Альбус не дружил с ней никогда по-настоящему, а просто использовал. Но я не понимаю, почему все развалилось после их пятого курса. Ведь со Скорпиусом Ал сдружился еще на первом. И выводы Розы просто нелогичны. 

— Забини, — роняет Мэд и смотрит на Хьюго удивленным взглядом. — Ты правда не понимаешь? 

— При чем тут?..

— Когда Альбус с Розой оканчивали пятый курс, Забини оканчивал седьмой. Выпускной бал, Хью.

Хьюго смотрит на Мэд еще более озадаченно. Их ведь даже не было на этом выпускном, откуда он может что-то знать?

А потом он вспоминает: их не было, но были Роза и Альбус. Розу пригласил Скорпиус, а Альбус пришел туда под руку с Коннором Забини — тем самым, про которого Роза говорила слишком часто весь тот год. Хьюго Коннора особо не знает — они знакомы на уровне «привет-пока», да и то потому, что Коннор часто бывает в гостях у Джеймса. 

Роза, очевидно, знала о нем больше, вот только Хьюго не особенно слушал, откровенно не понимая, какое его сестре дело до старосты Слизерина. 

— О, — выдает Хьюго, и Мэд хихикает.

— Ты серьезно не знал? Роза даже звала его на бал, потому что думала, что Забини свободен. А когда узнала, кого позвал он, согласилась пойти со Скорпиусом. 

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? 

— Слухи, мой дорогой Хьюго, слухи! Об этом даже первокурсники судачили, потому что Альбус с Розой поругались еще у входа в Большой зал. — Мэд качает головой и подсовывает Хьюго стакан с огневиски. — Не лезь в это, Хью, — советует она. — Если им будет нужно, рано или поздно они помирятся. 

Хьюго не спорит. Как минимум потому, что теперь помириться с Розой — это его первостепенная задача. Думая о том, как лучше это сделать, он возвращается домой в их с Альбусом лондонскую квартиру. Альбуса нет — сегодня они со Скорпиусом решили заночевать в доме, то ли чтобы провести какой-то ритуал, то ли чтобы потрахаться без необходимости навешивать на дверь Заглушающее. 

Возле подъезда Хьюго мешкает, пытаясь найти ключи в недрах портфеля. Хлопок аппарации он слышит, когда открывает подъездную дверь, и с изумлением натыкается взглядом на Коннора Забини. Забини в замешательстве смотрит на Хьюго и зачем-то озвучивает очевидное: 

— Я надеялся застать Альбуса, но у вас нет камина.

Хьюго молча на него таращится несколько секунд, прежде чем до него доходит, что надо что-то ответить.

— Ясно, — тянет он и хмурится. — Но только идиот будет аппарировать в магловский подъезд. А если бы тебя кто-то увидел? 

Хьюго сам себе сегодня удивляется. 

— Я не подумал, — извиняющимся тоном отвечает Коннор. Он выглядит пристыженным.

Хьюго вздыхает:

— Ала нет. В смысле, да, он все еще здесь живет, но сегодня он не придет.

— Скорпиус? — каким-то странным тоном спрашивает Коннор, и Хьюго на секунду становится его жаль. Потому что уж с кем с кем, а с ним Альбус точно обошелся не очень хорошо. И Хьюго не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что Коннор по-прежнему в него влюблен. 

— С ним, — осторожно отвечает Хьюго и неловко предлагает: — Зайдешь? 

Сердце почему-то снова стучит непривычно быстро. Хьюго, наверное, ни разу в жизни не говорил с Коннором вот так, и предлагать зайти как минимум странно. Как максимум — глупо, потому что все, что может ему предложить Хьюго, — это чай из пакетика и оставшаяся с прошлого вечера китайская лапша в коробочке. 

Коннор соглашается, и Хьюго приходится заткнуть неожиданно проснувшийся внутренний голос, нашептывающий, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Хьюго чувствует себя неловко, когда ставит кипятиться чайник. Коннор смотрится странно и чуждо в кухне небольшой магловской квартиры — у него слишком красивое, породистое лицо, слишком внимательный взгляд и слишком дорогая мантия. Коннор, по мнению Хьюго, целиком и полностью состоит из этих «слишком»: мулаты часто бывают хороши собой, но Коннор обладает какой-то совершенно особенной привлекательностью. Такой, что даже лучший друг Хьюго Уилл, который весь Хогвартс страдал по Лили Поттер, однажды сказал, что пошел бы с Коннором в Хогсмид, не задумываясь. 

Хьюго бросает на Коннора смущенный взгляд и думает, что тот похож на какого-нибудь высокородного лорда, и в каком-то смысле так и есть, заглянувшего на окраину своей вотчины. Мысль дурацкая, но она заставляет Хьюго выдавить еще одну неловкую улыбку.

— Я могу передать, что ты заходил.

— Не надо, — Коннор говорит осторожно, как будто не один Хьюго не понимает, как себя вести. — Это, в принципе, ерунда. Хотел кое-что сказать ему лично, но, пожалуй, завтра он и так уже узнает.

— Что-то важное? — интересуется Хьюго и хочет отвесить себе подзатыльник за нелепый светский тон.

Коннор, впрочем, улыбается и как будто расслабляется, притягивая к себе чашку с горячим чаем. Хьюго садится за стол напротив, на место, где обычно сидит Альбус, и отстраненно замечает, что отсюда хорошо просматривается коридор и даже входная дверь, благодаря зеркалу в прихожей. То, что Альбус выбрал именно это место в кухне, наверняка говорит что-то о его нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии, но Хьюго сегодня тоже в полном раздрае. 

Иначе он вряд ли предложил бы Коннору Забини пить с ним чай из магловских пакетиков в без двадцати полночь.

— Я собираюсь баллотироваться в министры, — сообщает Коннор, и Хьюго не сразу понимает, что это не шутка.

— Ты... серьезно? 

— Абсолютно, — Коннор усмехается, глядя на удивленное лицо Хьюго. — Уже подал документы в Визенгамот, и об этом даже писал «Пророк». 

— Я не читал. Ты знаешь, что тебе придется выступить против моей матери? — заторможенно спрашивает Хьюго и сам же отвечает: — Конечно, знаешь. И что, ты набираешь нужное число голосов для регистрации?

— Завтра узнаю. — Коннор замечает замешательство на лице Хьюго и объясняет: — Завтра заседание Визенгамота по рассмотрению всех заявок. Для человека, чья мать — кандидат в министры, ты совсем не интересуешься политикой, да?

— Мой максимум — проголосовать, — пожимает плечами Хьюго. — Не знаю, мама всегда была очень вовлечена в министерство, а мне было не интересно. Семейный агитатор у нас Роза, ты должен ее помнить — она еще работает в аппарате министра специалистом по связям с общественностью. Она очень... активная. 

— Роза еще в Хогвартсе была такой, — фыркает Коннор. — Мы с ней часто спорили в клубе дебатов.

— У нас был клуб дебатов? — удивляется Хьюго. 

— А ты думал, ученики Хогвартса в свободное время только делают уроки и играют в квиддич? — насмешливо интересуется Коннор, и Хьюго смущенно опускает взгляд в чашку — не признавать же, что он действительно так считал? Хьюго только этим и занимался. 

— Клуб дебатов звучит очень по-задротски, — говорит Хьюго и издает нервный смешок. — Извини, я... я обычно не такой, просто сегодня весь день какой-то дурацкий. 

Коннор окидывает его непонятным взглядом и хмыкает:

— Ну не знаю даже, когда мы с тобой говорили в прошлый раз, ты тоже был слишком дерзким для хаффлпаффца.

— Когда мы... что? — Хьюго широко распахивает глаза и какое-то время таращится на ухмыляющегося Коннора. — Не-е-ет, — страдальчески тянет в итоге он и чувствует, как краснеют щеки. — Только не говори, что это было на дне рождения Джеймса. 

— Хорошо, не буду, — покладисто отвечает Коннор. Хьюго не знает почему, но ему стыдно. После того вечера он проснулся на диване в гостиной дома на Гриммо с таким похмельем, что просил Альбуса запустить в него Авадой и клялся, что больше никогда не будет пить. Что было накануне, он не помнил совершенно и считал, что так даже лучше: не придется за себя краснеть. 

Оказалось, краснеть все-таки пришлось, пусть Хьюго так и не вспомнил, за что. 

— Я ничего не помню и не уверен, что хочу, — признается Хьюго, бросая на Коннора смущенный взгляд. — Ал как-то уж слишком веселился со своими намеками. 

— Могу тебя утешить, что все остальные надрались ничуть не меньше. — Коннор говорит как-то вкрадчиво, с хищными нотками, от которых Хьюго становится не по себе. — Но, конечно, никто больше не пел песни Queen с таким чувством, как ты. У тебя, кстати, прекрасное чувство ритма.

Хьюго думает, что покраснеть сильнее уже невозможно, но Коннор добавляет:

— ...И чертовски сексуальный голос. — И Хьюго понимает, что ошибался: возможно, еще как. Хьюго хочется отодвинуться, добавить в пространство между ними немного больше воздуха и, может, еще пару предметов мебели. Но вместо этого он замирает, глядя Коннору в лицо, и совсем не удивляется, когда тот подается вперед и оставляет на его губах короткий, ни к чему не обязывающий поцелуй. 

— Ступефай, — выдыхает Хьюго и нервно смеется в ответ на изумленный взгляд Коннора. — Альбус советовал не ждать, пока меня облапают. 

— Ты мог просто сказать, что против. 

— Я... — Хьюго теряется, потому что сегодня и правда все шиворот-навыворот. — Я не уверен, что против. Но я не... 

Что именно он «не», Хьюго не знает. Ему двадцать шесть, и у него ни разу не было отношений, потому что ни одна девушка не соглашалась пойти с ним на свидание, кроме Джилл Хопкинс на седьмом курсе Хогвартса. Но и с ней Хьюго сходил в Хогсмид только раз. Хьюго не то чтобы в отчаянии, но близок к этому настолько, что в Новый год пообещал себе не отказываться от любой возможности. 

Коннор Забини — явно не лучший вариант для экспериментов, но он за полчаса проявил к Хьюго больше интереса, чем все девушки, с которыми Хьюго пытался флиртовать в прошлом году. 

— Я не гей, — выдает в итоге Хьюго, и Коннор смотрит на него насмешливо.

— Конечно, не гей. Ты уже говорил. На дне рождения Джеймса. 

— Я все еще не хочу знать, — предупреждает Хьюго и первым подается вперед, вцепляясь в ворот чужой мантии. Он понятия не имеет, откуда у него взялось столько смелости, но Коннор отвечает на поцелуй, и это неожиданно... хорошо. 

Хьюго заставляет свой протестующий внутренний голос заткнуться.

* * *

Одна из главных обязанностей главного редактора «Ежедневного пророка» — изучать все, что пишут конкуренты. К конкурентам Драко Малфой причисляет даже глупый «Ведьмополитен» и устарело сексистский «Плейвизард», которые он презирает хотя бы за откровенную кальку с аналогичных магловских изданий. Свежие номера газет и порой журналов Драко обычно разбирает досконально, чтобы потом на ежедневной утренней летучке высказать своим штатным корреспондентам все, что думает. Последнее время он чаще их хвалит, потому что они наконец-то научились работать и стерли из своей памяти образ Риты Скитер как лучшего журналиста в Магической Британии. 

Однако это утро становится исключением. Потому что чертов «Виндзорский вестник» вышел с материалом о выборах министра магии, который у «Пророка» только на стадии подготовки — даже не допечатной. 

— Это никуда не годится, Голдштейн, — рычит Драко, бросая на овальный стол в конференц-зале свежий номер «Вестника». — Ты должен был сделать подробный обзор кандидатов в министры еще позавчера, и что я вижу сегодня? Обзор от гребаного «Вестника», Голдштейн! В чем твоя проблема? 

Джозеф Голдштейн вжимается в спинку стула и смотрит виновато. 

— В миссис Грейнджер-Уизли, сэр, — сбивчиво отвечает он и тушуется под острым взглядом Драко.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у госпожи замминистра нашлось время для того, чтобы побеседовать с оппозиционным «Вестником» и дать масштабное интервью «Придире» и молодому Скамандеру, а для тебя и «Пророка» — нет? И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?

— Но, сэр, вы же сами велели не тревожить вас по пустякам, — спорит Голдштейн.

— По пустякам, Голдштейн, это, по-твоему, относится к заместителю министра и верховному чародею Визенгамота?! — Драко может сказать еще очень многое на тему интеллектуальных способностей Голдштейна, но замечает Гарри Поттера через прозрачную стену конференц-зала и считает про себя до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. — Все остальное у тебя готово, Голдштейн?

— Готово. Секретарь миссис Грейнджер-Уизли сказал, что она освободится только завтра. 

— Мне плевать, что тебе сказал секретарь. Сдаешь сегодня все, что у тебя есть. А с Грейнджер-Уизли я сам разберусь. 

— Да, сэр.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что твоя премия после этого под вопросом, — замечает Драко и машет Поттеру, чтобы он прошел в кабинет. — Всех остальных это тоже касается. Если у вас какие-то проблемы с любым работником министерства, вы говорите об этом мне, ясно? Не думал, что придется это объяснять вам, как вчерашним выпускникам Хогвартса. Началась избирательная кампания, и нам нельзя уступать какому-то вшивому «Виндзорскому вестнику» в скорости. «Ежедневный пророк» был и будет главной газетой Магической Британии, и если ради этого придется переселиться в редакцию на время выборов — мы переселимся, все понятно? А теперь работайте, черт возьми, и больше не лажайте. И, если что, присутствие Главного аврора в моем кабинете не является сигналом к тому, что меня вообще нельзя беспокоить. 

Драко выходит из конференц-зала и продолжает про себя считать — он терпеть не может отчитывать своих журналистов вот так, публично, а не с глазу на глаз, но до Голдштейна по-другому не доходит. 

— Поттер, — говорит Драко вместо приветствия и строгим взглядом смотрит на Гарри, нахально занявшего его кресло в кабинете. — Для посетителей здесь предусмотрен отдельный, не менее комфортабельный стул. 

— Стул априори менее удобен, чем кресло, — ворчит Гарри, но не спорит и перебирается на указанный Малфоем стул. — У вас что-то случилось? Тот парень выглядел испуганным.

— Тот парень, Поттер, не смог связаться с твоей подружкой, — недовольно цокает языком Драко. — Поэтому прежде, чем я пойду говорить с ней лично, выкладывай, что у вас происходит с рыжим семейством. 

— Так трогательно, что ты переживаешь за мою семью, — замечает с усмешкой Гарри, но под яростным взглядом Драко осекается и принимает серьезный вид. — Джинни отчего-то решила, что я не голосовал за Гермиону на заседании. Гермиона же игнорирует меня точно так же, как и твоего пацана. 

— Плохо. — Драко недовольно морщится. — Тогда нам с тобой стоит заглянуть к ней как можно скорее. Найдется для этого минутка в твоем расписании?

— Хоть сто, Малфой, я не горю желанием впервые разругаться с Гермионой спустя столько лет. 

— Тогда пошли. И умоляю, Поттер, вспомни, что тебе предлагали Слизерин и поумерь свою гриффиндорскую горячность.

— А ты откуда знаешь? Про Слизерин? Об этом нигде не было, я никому не рассказывал, кроме детей. 

Драко смотрит на Гарри удивленно и напоминает:

— Твой младший сын, Поттер, приезжал в Малфой-мэнор летом после первого курса. И сказал, что Шляпа предложила ему выбор, как и тебе.

— Шляпа предлагала ему выбор? — удивляется Гарри и хмурится. — У нас, знаешь, ну... 

— Да знаю я, что у вас «ну». — Драко, наверное, впервые в жизни смотрит на Гарри с сочувствием. — Видишь, какая случилась неприятность: твой сын выбрал Слизерин, потому что туда уже распределили моего. Я думал, ты про это знаешь. 

— Ал никогда не говорил. Он вообще довольно закрытый. 

— Думаю, мне он сказал только из опасений, что я запрещу Скорпиусу с ним общаться, — Драко криво улыбается. — Ну знаешь, из-за того, что мы с тобой враждовали. И зря ты никому не говорил про Шляпу. Если бы твой непогрешимый образ героя-гриффиндорца слегка подкорректировали и приземлили, возможно, сейчас нам не пришлось бы выдумывать, как расположить народ к кандидату-слизеринцу. 

— Я мог бы рассказать об этом сейчас.

— Не стоит, Поттер, сейчас это могут воспринять в штыки. Так что давай придерживаться плана, но сперва поговорим с Грейнджер.

— Грейнджер-Уизли, — поправляет его Гарри, и Драко заносчиво фыркает:

— Двойные фамилии звучат очень глупо.

— Малфой!

— Заметь, моя фамилия звучит просто прекрасно. — Драко усмехается, быстро пишет записку с предложением вместе пообедать для Джеймса и выпускает зачарованного журавлика в окно под прищуренным взглядом Гарри. — Что?

— Ничего, — мотает головой Гарри и первым идет к выходу из кабинета. — Только учти, Гермиона может быть сейчас очень не в духе.

— Как-нибудь переживу.


	4. Порочащие связи

— Это я-то «порочащая связь»?! — возмущается Альбус, потрясая в воздухе «Виндзорским вестником». Он сидит на полу в доме на аллее Фламеля, курит, стряхивая пепел в обрезанную алюминиевую банку из-под виски с колой, наплевав на присутствие Скорпиуса. Скорпиус, который от мысли отучить Альбуса курить уже почти отказался из-за полной бессмысленности, ничего не говорит, но сверкает насмешливым взглядом из-под растрепавшейся челки. Он опирается на все тот же «Чистомет», которым сбивал с потолка пауков. 

— А что, мне нравится, как это звучит, — говорит Скорпиус с самым невинным видом.

Лили, которая и принесла газету, кажется удивительно довольной собой. Она сидит на подоконнике, болтает ногами в разноцветных полосатых колготках и широко, беззастенчиво ухмыляется. Скорпиус уверен, что ее ситуация забавляет, и, в принципе, склонен с ней согласиться. 

Альбус поднимает на них возмущенный взгляд:

— Нет, то есть вас это не удивляет?

— Давай по-честному, братец, — начинает Лили и заранее бросает на Скорпиуса извиняющийся взгляд. Тот кивает и делает приглашающий жест рукой. — Твое поведение было очень далеко от образцового еще в Хогвартсе. Ты сбегал из школы на свиданки с Коннором и даже не думал это как-то скрывать. А твой роман с ловцом «Сканторпских стрел»? Ты уже забыл, как полоскали твое имя в таблоидах, когда ты его бросил и снова сошелся с Коннором? И это я молчу про скандал с твоим увольнением из министерства и твое поведение в последний год. 

— Я ходил в магловские клубы, — бурчит в качестве оправдания Альбус и раздраженно достает из пачки следующую сигарету. Чувство вины за то самое поведение в отсутствие Скорпиуса мучает его не первый день. Он ничего не говорил об этом Скорпиусу, но тот знает Альбуса слишком хорошо: ему не нужно даже спрашивать. 

— Спасибо, хоть на это тебе мозгов хватило.

— Лили! — Скорпиус морщится и просит: — Не жести. 

— Ладно. — Она выглядит виноватой целое мгновение, прежде чем продолжить свою мысль: — Если бы ходил не в магловские клубы, у них было бы еще больше поводов называть тебя «порочащей связью». И как угодно еще. Ал, у тебя отвратительный имидж, с которым не в силах ничего поделать даже отец. Так чего ты ожидал? 

— Не этого, — Альбус кривит губы и затягивается, зажмурившись. Статья у «Вестника» вышла очень острая на язык и обидная. На свой имидж Альбусу глубоко плевать — он, в конце концов, заслужил. Не плевать ему на то, что из-за него прилетело Коннору, который и без того находится в довольно шатком положении — его попытались уволить из Отдела тайн после регистрации кандидатом, а газеты вроде «Вестника» только и делают, что критикуют самого Коннора, его семью и работу и пытаются вытащить все грязное белье, какое только можно. 

Так уж вышло, что благодаря Альбусу это оказалось не так уж сложно. 

— С-сука, — шипит Альбус и впервые думает, что Хьюго с его советами сходить к колдопсихологу был не так уж неправ. 

— Я думаю, Коннор прекрасно знал, что это может случиться, — осторожно говорит Скорпиус и пожимает плечами, глядя на Лили в поисках поддержки. 

— Конечно, знал, — признает она. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что теперь прилетит нам всем — даже если и по касательной.

— Почему это? — хмуро уточняет Альбус. 

— Потому что, милый, где ты, там и наш отец. И мы все. И представляешь, что будет, если кто-то из журналистов узнает о Джеймсе с Драко Малфоем? Хотя я уверена, что весь «Пророк» уже в курсе. Джеймса невозможно застать в министерстве на обеде. 

— О да, я пытался недавно, — фыркает Альбус. — В следующий раз, пожалуй, стоит просто отправиться в редакцию «Пророка». И если Джеймса каким-то чудом там не окажется, попросить Драко передать ему, что я его искал. 

— Всегда можно отправить Патронуса, — роняет Лили и охает, когда Скорпиус бросает на нее убийственный взгляд. — Ты... Ал, прости. 

— Да все нормально, — отмахивается Альбус и надеется, что однажды убедит в этом хотя бы себя. Вызвать Патронуса у него не получается с тех пор, как Скорпиус пропал во время экспедиции. Это только в сказках Патронус получается тут же, стоит герою вернуть свою любовь. В жизни все гораздо сложнее, и Альбус боится, что его магия будет капризничать не только с заклинанием Патронуса, но и с другими сложными чарами, которые порой нужны для работы с артефактами. Конечно, он смог запечатать артефакт в Гималаях, но тогда была стрессовая ситуация, и это ровным счетом ничего не значит. А работать с артефактами с тех пор Альбусу не доводилось.

Ему невыносима мысль, что Скорпиусу может понадобиться другой напарник.

Лили не дает ему сосредоточиться на этих мыслях — она спрыгивает с подоконника, опускается рядом с ним на колени и обнимает, целуя в макушку. 

— Ты боишься, и поэтому у тебя не получается, — шепчет она так, чтобы Скорпиус не услышал. — Верни свою уверенность, Ал, и ты все сможешь. Скорпиус — самое главное доказательство того, что ты на многое способен.

— Спасибо, Лилс, — в тон ей отвечает Альбус и обнимает в ответ, глядя на Скорпиуса поверх ее плеча. Скорпиус делает вид, что не подслушивает, но дрожащая улыбка выдает его с головой. — Эй, не торчи там каменным изваянием, иди сюда. Наш братско-сестринский момент окончен. 

Скорпиус заносчиво фыркает, как будто его не застукали за подслушиванием, но подходит и обнимает их обоих. 

Альбусу кажется, что в этот момент он немного более в порядке, чем обычно.

* * *

Джеймс с изумлением смотрит на стопку корреспонденции, пришедшей Коннору Забини. Молодая практикантка, вчерашняя выпускница Хогвартса, едва может удержать все эти письма в руках и выглядит очень несчастной, пытаясь достать палочку и открыть дверь, ведущую в подразделение прорицаний и предсказаний, где работает Коннор. 

— Стой-стой, — торопливо предупреждает он, когда практикантка — кажется, Стефани — находит наконец-то палочку. — Эту дверь нельзя открыть Алохоморой. 

— И что бы было?..

— Лучше не проверять, — подмигивает ей Джеймс и забирает часть писем. — И что, все они — Забини?

— Это только треть, — несчастным голосом сообщает Стефани. — Не представляю, что можно в таком количестве писать. 

— Давай я все занесу, — предлагает Джеймс. — Заодно проверю их, знаешь, на всякое. 

— Думаешь, кто-то стал бы слать угрозы в министерство? — ужасается Стефани, но письма отдает. 

— Хорошо, если только угрозы. — Джеймс помнит, что было в прошлый раз, когда имя Коннора засветилось в «Ведьмополитене». Они тогда до ночи избавлялись не только от писем с навешенными на них проклятиями и вложенным гноем бубонтюбера, но и от любовных чар самого разного содержания и действия. 

Джеймс предусмотрительно сгребает все письма в зачарованный холщовый мешок и с ним идет к кабинету Коннора, радуясь, что хотя бы на это Отдел тайн не поскупился. Подразделение прорицаний и предсказаний заставляет Джеймса чувствовать себя тревожно — тишины здесь не бывает, ее постоянно прерывают шепотки пророчеств и бормотания штатных министерских прорицателей, которые надиктовывают что-то на зачарованные шары. Коннор поначалу тоже был в их числе — у него талант к прорицаниям, с которым не спорила даже директор Макгонагалл. Потом его стали привлекать к работе с Авроратом, потому что ему лучше всех удавались краткосрочные предсказания. За это ему и дали три года назад должность начальника подразделения, но пройти по карьерной лестнице дальше мешали — Джеймс однажды лично слышал, как глава Отдела тайн говорил Коннору, что человека его происхождения никогда не допустят до руководства Отделом. 

Коннор встречает Джеймса утомленным взглядом и тяжелой, натянутой улыбкой. Его стол загроможден бумагами и шарами для предсказаний, часть которых Джеймс сдвигает в сторону, чтобы водрузить на их место мешок с письмами.

— Как же все-таки жаль, что эти твои пророческие штучки не работают на тебе самом, — замечает Джеймс. — Тогда мы бы сейчас уже знали, как закончатся выборы.

— Меня сегодня трижды спросили, каков твой брат в постели, — жалуется Коннор и страдальчески морщит нос. — Девицы из снабжения как будто с цепи сорвались. Серьезно, я никогда не понимал, почему на Альбуса западают даже девчонки.

— У него же нет на лбу штампа, что он голубее Адриатического моря, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Как и у тебя, поэтому я не сомневаюсь, что во всей этой корреспонденции хотя бы треть — любовные зелья и заклятия.

— К твоему сведению, такую ерунду шлют далеко не одни девушки, Джей, — Коннор вздыхает. — Я знал, что этого не избежать, но надеялся, что хотя бы не в таких формулировках. 

— Не читал и не собираюсь. — Джеймса передергивает. — Лили и так уже пересказала самые смачные места. 

— Сжигал газеты на подлете? — хмыкает Коннор, выуживая из мешка сразу несколько писем и накидывая на них диагностические чары. 

— Я выписываю только «Пророк», — отмахивается Джеймс. — Но Драко наверняка прочел все — он сегодня очень рано ушел из дома. Даже не...

— Избавь меня от подробностей, Джей, он мой крестный! 

— Прости, — рассеянно улыбается Джеймс. — Сам-то что про все это думаешь? Такие статьи никогда не идут на пользу. 

— По крайней мере, Скамандеры были достаточно милы, чтобы не писать про нас с Альбусом. А вообще... Я не понимаю, почему крестный и твой отец так уверены, что у нас получится. Опросы отдают первое место Грейнджер-Уизли, и...

— Результаты опросов рисует по вечерам Роза и рассылает всем редакциям, — морщит нос Джеймс. — Она говорит, что Кингсли официально откажется от участия в выборах в пользу Гермионы. У него хорошая база, и если весь его электорат с ним согласится...

— Часть электората Кингсли — лоялисты из чистокровных семей, которые ни за что не пойдут голосовать за меня, даже если их не устроит в качестве министра Грейнджер-Уизли.

— Думаешь, они пойдут за Мэшборном? — Джеймс не может удержаться от гримасы отвращения. Дэвид Мэшборн вел у них целых два года защиту от темных искусств и отнимал у Джеймса баллы с таким рвением, как будто ему за это обещали премию. Джеймс его терпеть не мог и подозревал, что Мэшборну чем-то очень насолил отец. В последнее время Мэшборн занимался каким-то бизнесом и периодически критиковал политику министерства в отношении торговли с другими государствами. 

Драко предполагал, что Мэшборн заявился исключительно для того, чтобы разбить протестный электорат. Джеймс напрямую спрашивал об этом Розу, но она отказалась говорить с ним, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом.

— Может быть. — Коннор сжигает сразу несколько писем и хмурится на штемпель «Виндзорского вестника» на очередном конверте. Он вскрывает его, пока Джеймс осторожно убирает в мусор конверт с гноем бубонтюбера — уже третий. — Ну надо же, — тянет Коннор, читая письмо. — Вот теперь они решили, что стоит взять у меня комментарий. 

— Сцилла Уайлд? Слышал, она та еще стерва. 

— Пересекался с ней как-то раз на приеме в министерстве. Черт, и ведь не откажешь им так легко — не теперь. — Коннор смотрит в письмо так, будто надеется, что его смысл как-то изменится. 

— Почему это? — любопытствует Джеймс.

— Они пишут, что обнародовали еще не все. 

— И? Не помню, чтобы кто-то из твоих пассий был более проблемным, чем Альбус. 

— Я... — Коннор нервно барабанит пальцами по столу и отводит взгляд. — Может быть, я встречаюсь кое с кем. И если об этом станет известно, все может сильно поменяться.

— М-м? — Джеймс бросает на друга заинтересованный взгляд и откладывает конверты в сторону. — Выкладывай давай. 

— Я не уверен, что есть о чем говорить, — Коннор выглядит неожиданно смущенным и застигнутым врасплох. — У нас было только одно свидание, но...

— Мерлиновы подштанники, ну из тебя что, Акцио все вытаскивать? — Джеймс хмурится. — Я сейчас подумаю, что ты ухитрился замутить с Розой.

— Почти.

Джеймс смотрит на Коннора долгим взглядом, а потом до него доходит, кто еще может претендовать на звание «Самый неудачный человек для начала отношений с Коннором Забини накануне выборов». Он потрясенно выдыхает:

— Не-ет, ты не мог сделать такую глупость.

— Не смотри на меня так. — Коннор раздраженно бросает письмо от «Вестника» на стол и откидывается на спинку стула, закрывая глаза. — Я знаю буквально все, что ты можешь мне сказать. И я знаю, что это плохая идея. Но... 

— Как тебе вообще удалось?! Черт возьми. — Джеймс считает, что имеет полное право злиться. — Тебе сложно было подождать пару месяцев?! Или подкатить к нему хотя бы немного раньше?!

— Момент был подходящий, — мрачно отзывается Коннор. — Послушай, я почти уверен, что нас не видели. Но лучше согласиться и дать им комментарий, чтобы потом не было сюрпризов.

— Почему-то я не сомневаюсь, что они все равно будут. И нам нужно рассказать Драко. Вечером?

— Да, конечно. — Коннор прячет письмо от «Вестника» в папку с бумагами, которую обычно носит с собой. 

Джеймс качает головой и возвращается к проверке конвертов. Почему-то он не сомневается, что Хьюго не обрадуется огласке и уж тем более чрезмерному вниманию прессы. 

О том, что Роза его за такое заклюет морализаторскими речами, Джеймсу даже подумать страшно.

* * *

— Нет. Нет, нет и еще раз нет, — мотает головой Хьюго и даже опасливо пятится назад, вжимаясь спиной в стену. — Ни за что. 

Драко устало трет переносицу и старательно не смотрит на обоих идиотов, один из которых по какой-то нелепой случайности оказался его крестником. Джеймс за его спиной трагично вздыхает, и Драко абсурдно хочется наорать еще и на него, потому что мог бы и предупредить. Последнее, на что рассчитывал Драко в этот вечер, — это вправлять мозги двум взрослым вроде бы людям. 

— Хьюго, помолчи, — просит в итоге Драко и поднимает взгляд на Коннора. Тому хватает совести выглядеть виноватым, но это настолько слабое утешение, что мысленно Драко уже трижды запустил в него не самыми приятными заклинаниями, вычитанными когда-то в одном из фолиантов в библиотеке мэнора. 

Хьюго послушно сжимает челюсти и опускает взгляд на свои ботинки. Он нервно кусает верхнюю губу и снова слышит в голове голос всезнающей Розы, который уверяет: «А я предупреждала». Роза, конечно же, не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что Хьюго вроде как запал на Коннора. В этом он и сам не уверен до конца: в его представлении все обычно происходит как-то более логично, что ли. А не так, что он всю жизнь шарахался от намекавших ему на всякое парней, а тут вдруг почему-то поддался. По какой причине поддаться Коннору оказалось так легко, Хьюго не понимает или даже банально не хочет понимать. И он совершенно точно не готов к тому, чтобы журналисты — вот же блядь — писали что-то о его отношениях. В которых он сам не до конца уверен.

«Кризис ориентации», — так наверняка сказал бы Альбус, если бы только знал. Но говорить ему Хьюго боялся: в конце концов, даже он со своим нулевым опытом в нормальных отношениях в курсе, что нельзя вот так просто встречаться с бывшими своих друзей. 

— В первую очередь нам нужно понять, что именно может быть у «Вестника» на тебя, Коннор. И есть ли у них что-то вообще, потому что нельзя сбрасывать со счетов вариант, что госпожа Уайлд просто блефует, — говорит в итоге Драко. — Мы планировали завтра через «Пророк» и «Придиру» заявить о поддержке кандидатуры Коннора Поттером. Делать это на фоне не утихшей шумихи вокруг сегодняшней статьи «Вестника» и ее перепечаток — все равно что спустить все козыри в унитаз. 

— Согласен, — Коннор кивает и бросает на Хьюго умоляющий взгляд. — Пожалуйста, просто подумай об этом, ладно? Если ты будешь против, я ничего не буду говорить.

— Стоп, — вмешивается Драко, прежде чем Хьюго успевает ответить. — Давайте не бежать вперед Хогвартс-экспресса. Мы не обязательно должны озвучивать, что между вами что-то есть. В конце концов, право на неприкосновенность частной жизни все еще существует. И будет вполне достаточно, если Коннор поговорит с «Вестником» и невзначай намекнет, что у него есть серьезные отношения, которые он не хотел бы афишировать. Это снимет часть обвинений в распутном поведении и всем том, что приписал тебе «Вестник». Против этого у кого-то из вас есть возражения? 

Коннор отрицательно качает головой, а Хьюго ничего не может с собой поделать: ему чертовски страшно. Потому что одно дело — согласиться на пару свиданий, и совсем другое — позволить кому-то думать, что все это можно назвать серьезными отношениями. Хьюго в последнем не уверен. Он не понимает, что нашел в нем Коннор, еще больше не понимает, что сам в нем нашел. 

Заявление для прессы — это как-то слишком. 

— Хьюго? — вопросительно вскидывает бровь Драко и смотрит на него внимательным взглядом. Таким внимательным, что Хьюго кажется: еще секунда — и тот поймет, почему именно он сомневается. 

Вот бы он рассказал об этом самому Хьюго. 

— Я... — Хьюго бросает неуверенный взгляд на Коннора и сдается: — Ладно. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы где-то всплыло мое имя. Вы должны понимать, что...

— Роза тебя с потрохами сожрет и не подавится, — подсказывает ему Джеймс, и Хьюго хочется побиться головой о стену. Потому что вот этого — реакции Розы — он боится даже больше, чем внезапной огласки. 

Драко оборачивается, чтобы бросить на Джеймса вопросительный взгляд.

— Почему в вашей семье все так боятся мелкую Уизли?

— Грейнджер-Уизли, — поправляет его Джеймс и разводит руками, как будто пытается охватить весь список того, что может сделать с каждым Роза, если узнает, насколько они вовлечены в избирательную кампанию Коннора и его жизнь. — Она может быть очень... суровой. Она очень похожа на свою мать, только прибавь к этому отсутствие такта, как у дяди Рона, и...

— Никогда не называй Уизли в моем присутствии дядей, — просит Драко, досадливо морщась. — Понял. Но вы должны были понимать всю сложность этих выборов для ваших семей. 

— Меня это не парит, если что, — говорит Джеймс и легко целует Драко в щеку. — И я целиком и полностью на твоей стороне. 

— Твоя способность говорить что-то подобное в самые неподходящие моменты, Джеймс...

— Отвратительна? — подсказывает Коннор и ухмыляется под резким взглядом Драко.

— Просто прелестна, — усмехается он и качает головой. — Ладно, с одним разобрались. Теперь давай обговорим, что ты будешь отвечать «Вестнику», хорошо? 

— Мы вам не нужны, полагаю? — Джеймс касается плеча Драко и улыбается. — Я обещал Лили, что мы проведем с ней вечер. 

Хьюго думает, что лучше бы им остаться в мэноре, но Джеймс даже не собирается его слушать.

* * *

Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли не просто так стала заместителем министра и верховным чародеем Визенгамота. Место министра магии для нее — самый логичный следующий шаг, кто бы что ни говорил. Когда она решила заявиться на выборы, то не сомневалась: победа будет за ней, учитывая все ее заслуги, положение в обществе и Кингсли, который сам же и предложил пойти на выборы вместе. Он видел в ней того человека, который сможет занять его место и будет работать на благо Магической Британии, как это делал долгие годы он сам.

Гермиона сама в это верила и верит до сих пор.

Вот только неожиданный поступок Гарри — публично откреститься от поддержки ее как кандидата — совершенно не входил в ее планы. Равно как и участие в выборах Коннора Забини, чья фамилия имеет определенный вес в обществе. И чью программу даже она находит стоящей внимания. 

Последние результаты опросов Гермиону не радуют: да, она все еще на первом месте, но второе совершенно неожиданно делят Кингсли и Забини. Коннор Забини не делает ничего необычного, кроме того, что это его имя больше всего на слуху из-за публикаций «Виндзорского вестника» и «Ведьмополитена», которому стоило бы быть более лояльным как раз к ней — Гермионе Грейнджер-Уизли, трижды получавшей от журнала награду «Женщина года». Статьи «Вестника» по всей логике должны были сыграть против Забини: люди склонны воспринимать политиков через призму общественного мнения, глашатаями которого является пресса. Забини называли ветреным, замеченным в «порочащих связях» чистокровным магом, и этот образ никогда не был выигрышным. 

Но Коннор Забини дает интервью «Виндзорскому вестнику», в котором не только заявляет, чем именно его не устраивает политика Министерства магии и взгляды ее, Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли лично, но и отвечает на все домыслы о своей личной жизни. В бред про «серьезные отношения с человеком, которому не нужно лишнее внимание» Гермиона никогда не поверит, но то, как он оправдал Альбуса Поттера, заслуживает уважения. 

Гермиона смотрит на номер «Вестника» со снимком Коннора Забини на обложке и думает, что выборы будут не такими легкими, как она рассчитывала. Газета лежит поверх документов, которые ей приносили днем на подпись, немым укором министерской несостоятельности. 

Гермиона потерянно барабанит пальцами по кружке с давным-давно остывшим чаем, который даже успел покрыться неприятной тонкой пленкой. Кружку к губам она тянет машинально, пьет, не замечая вкуса, и думает: как же глупо строить планы столько лет, успешно претворять их в жизнь, и так ошибиться при составлении самого важного после рождения детей. 

В то, что придется импровизировать, она отказывалась верить до последнего. Даже после того, как Гарри заявился к ней в кабинет вместе с Малфоем, и они вдвоем попытались объяснить, почему поступают именно так — ведут на выборы человека, почти в два раза их младше и с гораздо меньшим опытом, не только жизненным. 

С одной стороны, она даже может их понять, но с другой — Гермиона верит, что и она еще кое-что может. И она так долго шла к возможности что-то изменить...

Но импровизировать Гермиона не так чтобы умеет. 

— Мам, — говорит Роза, заглядывая в ее кабинет. — Звонили из «Пророка». Они устраивают дебаты вместе с «Первой лондонской колдостанцией».

— Когда? — Гермиона заставляет себя улыбнуться, потому что Роза — ее надежда и опора — не должна видеть, как ее мать на самом деле переживает. Гермиона всегда старалась быть сильной в глазах своих детей, пусть иногда это и дается слишком тяжело. 

— Третьего марта, в прайм-тайм, — сообщает Роза и с неожиданно презрительным выражением добавляет: — Забини уже согласился. И Мэшборн тоже. 

— Передай им, что я участвую, пусть пришлют регламент с совой.

— Еще кое-что. — Роза мнется на пороге так, будто хочет сообщить что-то особенно неприятное. — Они говорят, что модератором будет дядя Гарри. 

— Модератором, значит, — усмехается Гермиона и кивает: — Неважно, дорогая. Подтверди мое участие. 

— Мне жаль, — как-то жалобно роняет Роза и смотрит на нее огорченным взглядом. — Я знаю, как ты надеялась, что он передумает...

— Не так уж я и надеялась, — спешит заверить ее Гермиона. Когда Роза скрывается за дверью и что-то бойко говорит представителю «Пророка», Гермиона устало опускается в кресло, откидывается на спинку и бездумно смотрит в потолок несколько минут. 

Она чувствует себя удивительно разбитой и понимает, что вряд ли сможет произнести достаточно сильное Репаро, чтобы это исправить. Ей кажется, что последний раз она настолько сильно нуждалась в чьей-то помощи, когда на первом курсе оказалась в туалете наедине с троллем — заплаканная, разочарованная в других и самой себе, такая же разбитая. 

Жаль, что Рон не поможет ей выиграть выборы одним простым Вингардиум Левиоса.

Почему-то злиться на Гарри Гермиона совсем не может — в конце концов, ему хватило мужества быть с ней откровенным. Она действительно ценит это его качество: Гарри патологически не способен лгать. И если он считает, что так действительно будет лучше, то он в это по-настоящему верит. 

А уж что именно служит тому причиной — его подозрения о заговоре в министерстве, которые выглядят вполне жизнеспособными, или его искренняя вера в то, что их время уже прошло, — это не ее дело. 

Но сдаваться без боя она не собирается. Если уж мальчишка Забини и выиграет выборы, то она постарается сделать так, чтобы это далось ему максимально непросто. Гриффиндорцы все-таки как никто знают, что это такое — сражаться до конца и последней капли крови.

Вот только Гермиона не уверена, что ей хватит сил продержаться до дня голосования. 

В тот вечер она покидает кабинет, когда стрелки часов почти встречаются в самом верху циферблата. Уже слишком поздно даже для самых больших трудоголиков министерства, и Гермиона идет по пустому Атриуму, слушая, как жутко звучит эхо от ее каблуков. У входа в министерство она сталкивается с Роном, который с улыбкой говорит:

— Я принес твои зимние кеды.

— Мерлин, Рон, я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Гермиона и позволяет Рону усадить себя на ступени, прямо на заботливо наколдованную им подушку. Она легко скидывает туфли, запоздало думая, что замерзла бы, если бы пошла в них по улице; тянется к потрепанным, но любимым кожаным кедам, но Рон мягко отстраняет ее руки. Он поочередно берет ее ступни в ладони, дышит на успевшие подмерзнуть пальцы и сам надевает на нее кеды. Гермиона улыбается, ерошит Рону волосы и завязывает шнурки одним заклинанием. 

— Я знаю, как ты любишь пройтись по Косому переулку, когда так задерживаешься в министерстве. — Рон подает ей руку, помогая встать. — И Роза забегала в наш магазин час назад, сказала, что все не так хорошо, как мы надеялись.

— Все немного вышло из-под контроля, — отвечает Гермиона. Она хочет сказать кое-что еще, может быть, даже пожаловаться, что очень, просто чертовски, устала... Но Рон смотрит так понимающе, что Гермиона решает: она подумает об этом завтра. Потому что сегодня Рон улыбается, берет ее под руку, сжимая строгие рабочие туфли в другой, и ведет по опустевшему и обманчиво спокойному переулку.


	5. Много шума из ничего

Начало марта выдается в этом году удивительно теплым и солнечным. Альбусу даже меньше хочется курить. Скорпиус объясняет это каким-то мудреным серотонином и гоняет его на улицу по любому поводу, потому что знает — дай Альбусу волю, и он похоронит себя в четырех стенах, утверждая, что все в порядке. Это знают, на самом деле, все, но прислушиваться Альбус готов только к Скорпиусу и иногда — к Хьюго. 

Скорпиусу больно видеть, насколько поломанный сейчас Альбус, и поэтому он даже не сразу верит, когда тот вскользь, как бы невзначай сообщает, что все-таки дошел до колдопсихолога. 

— Подумал, что Хьюго прав, — говорит Альбус, выбрасывая в мусорное ведро картофельные очистки. Скорпиус смотрит на него в дурацком фартуке с надписью «Воин плиты и сковородок», на кухонный стол, который больше напоминает место боевых действий по количеству разрезанных овощей и будто кровоточащих помидоров, и думает, что ослышался. 

— Чего? — переспрашивает он с совершенно дурацким видом, но Альбус неловко улыбается ему в ответ, поправляет нервным, резким движением фартук и пожимает плечами:

— Я сходил к колдопсихологу. К отцу Аманды, ты встречался с ней на шестом курсе. 

— Ты был на приеме у Теодора Нотта? — изумленно выдает Скорпиус, пропуская ремарку насчет Аманды. 

— Ага, — Альбус отворачивается, явно смущенный. Он делает вид, что проверяет мясо в духовке, которое, как Скорпиус может чувствовать даже с порога кухни, пахнет совершенно изумительно. Альбус редко готовит — то ли из-за того, что в этом тоже похож на отца, который на кухне значительно талантливее Джинни, то ли из-за того, что считает это бесполезным навыком. Но такие дни Скорпиус просто обожает, потому что совершенно не привык есть дешевую магловскую пиццу или странную лапшу в коробочках, которую постоянно заказывают в ближайшей доставке Альбус и Хьюго. 

— Это оказалось не так отстойно, как я думал, — признается Альбус, и Скорпиусу хочется его поцеловать. Что он и делает, наплевав, что скоро должен вернуться с работы Хьюго, да и Лили обещала заглянуть. 

— За что это? — интересуется Альбус, когда Скорпиус отстраняется и утыкается носом ему в плечо. 

— За все, — бормочет Скорпиус. — Потому что если бы не ты, ничего бы не было. Меня бы не было. И тебя у меня — тоже. 

Альбус не может удержаться от совершенно глупой и дурацкой улыбки. Он обнимает Скорпиуса и думает, что мог бы простоять так, с ним в обнимку, вечность. Вечность не получается — плита пищит, потому что пора доставать мясо, а входная дверь в квартиру хлопает, и из коридора слышится какая-то возня. 

Прежде чем окончательно отстраниться Скорпиус успевает выдохнуть Альбусу на ухо:

— Люблю тебя. 

Альбус уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но видит из-за плеча Скорпиуса, как испуганно смотрит на них Хьюго, которого весьма красноречиво держит за руку Коннор, и выдает совершенно идиотское:

— Вы, блядь, прикалываетесь?

Скорпиус оборачивается и удивленно вскидывает брови. 

— Привет, — первым говорит Коннор и как-то почти вызывающе ухмыляется. Хьюго закатывает глаза и спрашивает:

— Вы же не поверите, если я скажу, что мы просто встретились на лестнице?

Скорпиус хмыкает, пихая Альбуса локтем в бок.

— Ни единого шанса, Хью. Ал, ты должен мне десять галлеонов. 

— Ты наверняка просто знал, — бурчит Альбус, но покорно выуживает из ящика в кухонном гарнитуре кошелек и отдает Скорпиусу монеты.

— Знал? — удивленно уточняет Хьюго.

— Ну вы не особо старались здесь скрываться, — замечает Скорпиус, недвусмысленно поигрывая бровями. — Кстати, если что, есть такое чудесное заклинание как Гоменум Ревелио — это на тот случай, если вам нужно убедиться, что в квартире и вправду никого нет. 

Коннор усмехается:

— А ты, Скорп, не теряешь сноровки. 

— Все карманные деньги факультета были мои не просто так, — фыркает Скорпиус. — Я чертовски хорош в ставках.

— Засранец, — смеется Альбус и смотрит с хитринкой на Хьюго. — То есть он рассказал тебе, что было на дне рождения Джейми? 

Хьюго предсказуемо краснеет, и Коннор находит это слишком милым. Он целует Хьюго в ухо и отвечает вместо него:

— Только часть. От подробностей он отказался.

— Так Хьюго и есть те самые «серьезные отношения»? — интересуется Скорпиус, пока Альбус отвлекается на попытки прибрать хаос на кухне. У Альбуса на самом деле миллион и один вопрос к обоим — что к Хьюго, что к Коннору, но ему несколько раз за последнее время намекнули на необходимость быть хоть чуть-чуть менее резким и грубым. Так что Альбус пытается быть милым. И не задавать вопросы вроде «Какого хрена ты мне не сказал, Хью?» или «Как тебе, блядь, удалось?» 

Появление Лили, которая — как неожиданно — подозревала, немного помогает. Лили легко ведет беседу как будто за них обоих — за себя и за Альбуса. И у него есть время успокоить дурацкие нервы и тупое, ничем не обоснованное собственническое чувство. Альбус знает, что это глупо, но он так привык ревновать Коннора, что едва может держать язык за зубами. Хьюго такого отношения не заслуживает, и ради него Альбус готов постараться.

Он уже однажды разругался из-за своей ревности с Розой и не хочет потерять еще и Хьюго. 

Альбус чувствует себя глупо, когда сбегает вниз, на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и покурить. Хьюго — чертов хаффлпаффец, милый и верный друг до мозга костей — следует за ним, в спешке накидывая на плечи пальто. Альбус с насмешкой смотрит, как тот пытается запахнуться поплотнее, потому что лондонские ветра никто не отменял, и бросает в него согревающие чары.

— Спасибо, — смущенно бормочет Хьюго и смотрит виновато, как будто так и должно быть. Альбус чертыхается и поджигает сигарету магловской зажигалкой. Свет от огня на секунду освещает его лицо, и вид у Хьюго делается еще более несчастный.

Иногда Альбус жалеет, что его никто не учил держать лицо кирпичом в любой ситуации, как Скорпиуса или того же Коннора. 

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — говорит Альбус, выдыхая терпкий дым. Скорпиус наверняка проклял бы его, если бы узнал, что курить немного меньше Альбус стал исключительно на самых тяжелых сигаретах. 

Хьюго нервно жует губу и не отводит взгляда от Альбуса.

— Виноват, — выдыхает все-таки он. — Я должен был хотя бы сказать тебе. 

С этим Альбус не спорит. Хотя еще вопрос, кто из них двоих был больше должен поставить его в известность. 

— Мне все равно, — врет Альбус и сам же кривится от фальши, которая прорывается в его голосе. — В смысле, мне должно быть все равно, — исправляется он и возвращает Хьюго виноватый взгляд. — Я — мудак и придурок, Хью, и не твоя вина, что я испытываю все эти тупые чувства. Просто... 

— Я сам ни в чем не уверен, — признается вдруг Хьюго. — Ты же знаешь, я... 

— Просидел в шкафу полжизни? В курсе, Хью, — Альбус фыркает. — Мне даже интересно, как он это сделал. Я думал, никому не удастся заставить тебя признать собственную бисексуальность. 

Хьюго отводит взгляд и в задумчивости царапает ботинком бордюр. 

— Просто так получилось.

— Надеюсь, твой кризис ориентации не доставит Коннору неприятностей, — говорит Альбус и усмехается, замечая испуганный взгляд Хьюго. — Это очевидно. Что у тебя он есть, я имею в виду. Бессмысленно что-то говорить, потому что ты сам должен прийти к выводам, но забей. Ты от этого ничуть не изменился. 

— Тебе легко говорить, — хмыкает Хьюго, и Альбус хрипло смеется, бросая окурок на землю. 

— Когда мне было четырнадцать, и я понял, что мне плевать на заигрывания Лизы Смит, но совсем не все равно на взгляды Коннора, мне было ни хрена не легко. Я и так был со всех сторон неправильным Поттером, и это... — Альбус вздыхает. — Даже для меня это было слишком. Я, конечно, любил поступать назло семье и отцу, но всему должен быть предел. Если бы Скорпиус тогда не сказал, что это совершенно неважно, и я все тот же придурок, каким был четырнадцать лет до этого, я бы, наверное, пытался отрицать эту часть себя. А такое ни к чему хорошему не приводит. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что мне не четырнадцать? 

— Ага. А еще я понимаю, что ты — Грейнджер-Уизли и встречаешься с прямым конкурентом своей матери. Нехилое такое давление, Хьюго. Просто... не позволяй всему этому контексту влиять на твои решения и на твой выбор, хорошо? 

— Это я могу, наверное. — Хьюго несмело улыбается. — Спасибо.

— За что? — удивляется Альбус.

— За то, что ты всегда на моей стороне. Даже тогда, когда мог бы...

— Ну я же не совсем конченый мудак.

Когда они возвращаются в квартиру, Хьюго выглядит чуть более уверенным в себе и происходящем, и Коннор посылает Альбусу благодарный взгляд. Альбус усмехается и по-детски показывает ему язык.

* * *

Гарри поправляет галстук уже в пятый раз и недовольно смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале небольшой гримерки при станции колдорадио. Зачем радийщикам гримерка, Гарри не понимает, но в данный момент не против спрятаться за ее дверью и выйти только тогда, когда выбора уже не будет. 

Драко, который вообще-то мог бы пообщаться с коллегами по цеху, а не прятаться вместе с ним в гримерке, насмешливо фыркает:

— Поттер, это не магловское телевидение. Тебя будут в основном слушать, может, сделают пару кадров. Это не повод нервничать, как девица перед свиданием. 

— Я бы посмотрел, если бы тебе пришлось вести эти дебаты. Почему ты не можешь сделать это сам? Ты хотя бы не рискуешь нарваться дома на Летучемышиный сглаз в случае чего, — замечает Гарри и оставляет в покое свой галстук, хмурясь теперь уже на Малфоя.

Драко в случае чего рискует остаться в мэноре один, потому что, если Джинни Поттер снова вспылит и выгонит мужа из дома, Джеймсу придется вернуться на Гриммо. Это, по мнению Драко, единственная проблема в их наполовину тайных отношениях, но он не жалуется, потому что унылый и страдающий вид Джеймса в прошлый раз его забавлял. 

— Потому что, Поттер, после этого ты сможешь совершенно обоснованно говорить о выборах и своих предпочтениях. Сегодня дебаты, завтра — комментарий в «Пророке», «Придире» и у всех вообще, кто к тебе за ним сунется. Но нам и Скамандерам, конечно, сегодня. На печать все равно уйдет вся ночь.

— Да помню я, — Гарри вздыхает. — И про то, что надо озвучить роль «Пророка» в организации дебатов — тоже. 

— Пять баллов Гриффиндору, — ухмыляется Драко. — А теперь сосредоточься на деле и иди. До старта эфира две минуты, а тебе еще нужно со всеми чинно поздороваться.

— Ненавижу тебя, — стонет Гарри, но послушно выходит из гримерки. 

За годы работы в Аврорате Гарри прошел через такое количество публичных мероприятий, что в конце концов перестал чувствовать себя на них неуместно. Но в роли модератора, одного из ведущих, он не был ни разу.

Оказывается, что поначалу разницы нет вообще никакой: те же расшаркивания перед всеми присутствующими, непринужденная болтовня с ведущим «Первой лондонской» Дином Томасом, ответ на пару заготовленных язвительных комментариев Драко. Ничего особенного, но когда приходится перейти к делу и представить участников дебатов, Гарри вдруг очень отчетливо понимает: теперь все, пути назад нет; он увяз в этих выборах по уши, и, если его ставка не сыграет, с последствиями придется столкнуться лицом к лицу. 

Очевидный минус радиодебатов — отсутствие дистанции между участниками. И это игнорировать Гарри не может, потому что Гермиона, как будто специально, сидит прямо напротив и не сводит с его лица пристального взгляда. Это и потенциальные негативные последствия его решений неожиданно пугают, и Гарри почти не сомневается, что его голос звучит не так уж уверенно, когда он называет имя Гермионы и тьму ее официальных титулов. Драко подтверждает его опасения, бросая на него предупредительный взгляд, который буквально говорит: «Соберись, Поттер».

— Перед эфиром я изучил ваши программы, — говорит Гарри, и Гермиона насмешливо вскидывает бровь. Конечно, она догадывается, что сам Гарри вряд ли хотя бы одну прочел до конца. Она права: это сделал Драко, он же написал ему текст, который Гарри не так чтобы выучил, запомнив только основные подводки к темам. В конце концов, его речь должна звучать естественно, и с этим не спорил даже Малфой. 

— И я заметил кое-что схожее, — продолжает он. — Все они так или иначе затрагивают вопросы о связях между магами и маглами. Не скажу, что я не понимаю этого — возможно, работай взаимодействие между нашими мирами как-то иначе, мне в свое время не пришлось бы узнавать все о магии с чистого листа и убеждать себя, что я не сумасшедший. О сближении магов и маглов Британии говорил и действующий министр Кингсли Шеклболт, который не смог присутствовать на дебатах из-за занятости. Этот вопрос, уверен, занимает многих, поэтому я предлагаю с него и начать.

— Хороший выбор, Гарри, — замечает Дин и взмахом палочки включает микрофоны Гермионы, Коннора и Мэшборна. — По результатам жеребьевки первое слово за Гермионой Грейнджер-Уизли. 

— Спасибо, Дин, — улыбается Гермиона и бойким тоном, знакомым многим еще со школы, начинает: — Гарри совершенно верно заметил: если бы система работала по-другому, маглорожденным волшебникам и полукровкам, которые по тем или иным причинам не знают о существовании нашего мира, не пришлось бы сталкиваться с проблемами адаптации к нашему обществу. Сейчас знакомство таких детей с магическим миром — серьезный стресс. Дети в одиннадцать в восьмидесятые или девяностые — совсем не такие, как те же одиннадцатилетние дети из двадцатых и тридцатых. Они быстрее растут, быстрее взрослеют и априори настроены более критично к чему-то вроде магии. Маглы настолько продвинулись в развитии технологий, что стали более рациональны. А рациональность, помноженная на убеждения, что маглы — единственная разумная раса на планете, а магии не существует и Инквизиция преследовала не ведьм, а совсем иные цели, мешает им принять новый мир. Сообщение «Ты волшебник» для них звучит как насмешка, издевка, а после — ломает всю картину мира, которая к одиннадцати годам уже сформирована на достаточно высоком уровне. Поэтому необходимо менять подход к интеграции маглорожденных в наш мир.

— Кажется, этого в том числе касалась реформа магического образования, которую Визенгамот отклонил несколько лет назад, — замечает Гарри. — Напомнишь, в чем была суть?

— Я предлагала организовать дополнительную ступень магического образования — нечто вроде начальной школы у маглов. Но Визенгамот тогда посчитал, что это экономически невыгодно делать за счет министерства, а брать с родителей маглорожденных деньги за обучение было бы провальной идеей. Как я уже говорила, поверить в магию способен не каждый одиннадцатилетний ребенок, взрослые маглы в этом смысле еще более консервативны. Убедить их обычными фокусами, к сожалению, невозможно.

— За этим, кстати, кроется еще одна проблема, которую министерство почему-то упорно игнорирует, — технологический прогресс и развитие науки в мире маглов, — подает голос Коннор. Его речь звучит не так резко, как слова Гермионы, но в тоне кроется насмешка. Гарри даже думает, что это какая-то особенная черта всех слизеринцев, даже Альбус говорил таким тоном, если ему приходилось выступать публично.

— Их исследования материи в начале десятых достаточно близко подвели магловский мир к открытию магии, когда они обнаружили так называемый бозон Хиггса, — продолжает Коннор. — Ни один Статут о секретности не может повлиять на то, какими темпами развивается их общество. При работе с маглорожденными и их семьями мы это почему-то не учитываем, продолжая по старинке говорить с ними, как с людьми узкого мышления. Магия при всей своей стихийности и внутреннем хаосе может быть объяснена на их языке — языке науки, а не сказок, которые они читают на ночь своим детям. 

— Позвольте, но разве это не приведет нас к повторению Инквизиции? — вмешивается Мэшборн. — Конечно, тогда мы больше забавлялись над их попытками нас уничтожить, но теперь, если опять же вспомнить о техническом прогрессе, у них есть способы победить нас. Магловское оружие может быть более опасным и смертельным, чем запрещенные заклятия. 

— То есть, Дэвид, ты полагаешь, что сближение с миром маглов — опасно? — интересуется Гарри. — В твоей программе, кстати, об этом почти ни слова. Ты предлагаешь легализовать магическую модернизацию магловского оружия и, кажется, на этом все. 

— Маглы способны на многое, когда перед ними появляется враг. А то, что в нас увидят врагов, я лично не ставлю под сомнение; так было всегда: слабый боится сильного. Поэтому их оружие в Аврорате...

— Ни в коем случае, — обрывает его Гермиона. — Запрет на магическое вмешательство в технологии выше уровня бытовых был принят не зря. Взаимодействие магии и технологий не такое простое, как кажется, и поэтому мы в свое время добивались введения лицензирования специалистов, которые могут этим заниматься. И строгих стандартов работы. Я — маглорожденная ведьма, но даже я понимаю, что не всегда магию можно безопасно совместить с технологиями. И в моем доме зачарованы только холодильник и тостер. 

— Технологии — это не повод бояться маглов, — замечает Коннор. — Но это повод узнать их получше. И быть готовыми к тому, что однажды они смогут прорвать завесу тайны над существованием магии. И у нас должны быть ответы на их вопросы. Я не сторонник антиутопических настроений и теорий, что раскрытие существования магического мира повлечет за собой новую войну. Но не потому, что я идиот, который недооценивает маглов, а потому, что я уверен: предупрежден — значит, вооружен. У нас уже были случаи, когда родители маглорожденных волшебников пытались предать гласности существование магии. Но отчего это происходило? От того, что ни маглорожденные волшебники, ни их родители не имели ни малейшего представления о том, как устроен наш мир и чего от него ждать. Поэтому я считаю, что к тому предложению госпожи Грейнджер-Уизли стоит вернуться как можно скорее. И разработать такую систему интеграции маглорожденных в общество, чтобы она удовлетворяла запросам всех сторон. И учитывала родителей маглорожденных волшебников.

— Но это противоречит Статуту о секретности! — спорит Мэшборн.

— Не обязательно, — говорит Гермиона таким тоном, будто сама не ожидала, что это озвучит. — Несколько статей Статута о секретности подразумевают, что, во-первых, сделать это возможно, так как от информированности родителей маглорожденных зависит благополучие магического общества, а во-вторых...

— Статут может быть смягчен, — заканчивает вместо Гермионы Коннор, посылая ей извиняющуюся улыбку. — Когда-то принятие Статута было необходимым, и оно полностью изменило уклад жизни магов. Закон Раппапорт в Америке еще больше отдалил магическое общество от мира маглов. События последних десятилетий показывают, что стоять на месте магическое общество не может и не должно. И если назреет такая необходимость, то Статут придется пересмотреть. И мне кажется, Британия должна первой заявить об этом. Классовая ненависть, разрыв между маглами и магами не принесли нам ничего хорошего. Я думаю, что пора учиться на своих ошибках. 

Дин в этот момент выглядит так, будто его ударили под дых. Гарри его понимает: подобные разговоры министерство не одобряет, а «Первая лондонская» существует на дотации из бюджета. Статут о секретности — основа основ магического общества, и, хотя идеи о том, что его стоит пересмотреть, витают в воздухе, официальные власти делают вид, что это не так. 

Заявления о необходимости пересмотра Статута в прямом эфире по своему эффекту подобны взрыву: после этого министерство не сможет игнорировать эти настроения так, как раньше. 

— Мне кажется, мы немного уклонились от темы, — замечает Дин. — Мы начали с реформы магического образования...

— Это частность, — говорит Коннор. — Любую проблему нужно решать в комплексе; звучит банально, но это факт. Иначе мы уберем симптом, но не вылечим болезнь. А жертвами устаревшей системы становятся люди, которые от нее далеки настолько, насколько можно. Вроде маглорожденной ведьмы, которая не может попасть в Хогвартс из-за того, что министерство не в состоянии мыслить стратегически и планировать. Планы — это как будто вообще не про министерство, при всем моем уважении к действующему министру. Он адекватный руководитель, но он получил развалину — насквозь поломанную машину, которая не может работать так, как должна. И пока не починить ее всю, она не заработает. 

— Спасибо, Коннор. А сейчас мы прервемся всего на пару минут, дорогие слушатели! — сообщает Дин, поспешно отключая микрофоны у всех троих и делая отмашку звукорежиссеру. — Пока вашему вниманию — анонс новой книги Луны Скамандер...

Гарри усмехается, наверное, слишком довольно, потому что Гермиона смотрит на него, нехорошо прищурив глаза. 

— Вы с ума сошли, — шипит Дин, пока по радио крутят рекламу. — Хотите, чтобы нас закрыли?

— Не паникуй, Томас, — насмешливо тянет Драко. — Закрыть вас после такого — признать, что министерство работает неправильно. А если тебя вдруг уволят — что ж, думаю, в «Пророке» найдется пара подходящих вакансий. 

Дин кривит губы и с кислым лицом смотрит на Коннора.

— Пожалуйста, хоть немного фильтруй, что говоришь.

— Если бы я не фильтровал, тебе пришлось бы прервать эфир гораздо раньше, — усмехается ему в ответ Коннор. Дин еще пару секунд сверлит его сердитым взглядом и, пробурчав что-то про «хитрожопых слизеринцев», включает микрофоны обратно:

— Вы слушаете «Первую лондонскую», и у нас в эфире, напомню, дебаты кандидатов в министры магии...

* * *

Хьюго с ужасом смотрит на радиоприемник, пока Лили забавляется, глядя на самого Хьюго. По его же мнению, нет ровным счетом ничего смешного в том, что Коннор сперва заставил Гермиону в прямом эфире косвенно признать, что Статут о секретности устарел, а затем — затеял спор о роли чистокровных магов. 

— При всем уважении к Гермионе и министру, — звучит голос Коннора, и Хьюго невольно сжимает пальцами столешницу. Лили, заметив этот напряженный жест, фыркает. А Коннор продолжает (по мнению Хьюго — рыть себе могилу): — В последние годы магическое общество практически остановилось в развитии. Мы топчемся на месте третий десяток лет, и если раньше можно было все списать на войну и ее последствия, то сейчас это уже невозможно.

— Позволь не согласиться, — прерывает его Гермиона. — Только за прошлый год министерство зарегистрировало больше десятка новых заклинаний…

— Думаю, что не ошибусь, если скажу, что почти все они связаны с тем, как заставить изобретения маглов работать в магическом мире? — интересуется Коннор чересчур невинным тоном и более резко замечает: — Я работаю в Отделе тайн, и за прошлый год мы даже план не выполнили. Мне пришлось заканчивать совместный проект с Авроратом за тремя опытными волшебниками. И это, на мой взгляд, говорит о том, что магическое общество обленилось: мы ждем, что маглы все придумают за нас, и нам останется только перенести их опыт на наш быт. Маглы побывали на Луне, а мы до сих пор только смотрим на звезды в телескоп. Это — не путь развития. Это прямая дорога к деградации.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — вставляет Дин Томас. 

— К тому, что страх правительства перед чистокровными семьями, многие из которых оказались в войне не на той стороне, рушит связь между поколениями. Ту самую преемственность, которая нужна как база для любого общества. Чистокровные семьи — это не только амбиции; это — знания, которые копились веками. И эти знания оказались просто выброшены в утиль и закрыты на семь замков аврорами вместе с конфискованным имуществом.

— Ты не можешь утверждать, что эти меры были неоправданны, — говорит Гермиона. — Многие чистокровные семьи дискредитировали себя, а все, что было изъято…

— Далеко не все опасно, и это известно верхушке министерства, — спорит Коннор. — И разве содержимое делает опасной книгу заклинаний, а не руки, которые ее держат? 

— Министерство не может взять и отдать весь конфискат. 

— Потому что министерство понятия не имеет, как с половиной конфискованного разобраться. Часть артефактов, например, передавалась на хранение Отделу тайн. И что, кто-то с ними работал? Изучал их? Я уверен, даже владельцы этих артефактов могли быть не в курсе, что именно им принадлежит. 

— Чистокровные семьи не особенно охотно делятся своими секретами, — замечает Гермиона.

— Проведем аналогию: если бы тебя заставили сперва мириться с последним местом в очереди в библиотеку, а потом отняли бы все книги, ты бы захотела рассказывать тому, кто забрал их, что из них узнала?

— Это неуместная аналогия.

— А по-моему, вполне. Чистокровные живут в магическом мире, знают его с рождения, но нам говорят: вы ни за что не получите должность повыше, потому что, знаете, ваша семья была не так уж лояльна. И когда кто-то из чистокровных волшебников пытается сделать что-то хорошее, на него всегда посмотрят косо. Если, конечно, он не относится к нескольким фамилиям, оказавшимся на верной стороне. 

Хьюго стонет и зажимает уши руками:

— Я не могу это слушать. 

Лили выключает колдорадио и бросает на Хьюго внимательный взгляд. Она раздражающе громко болтает ложкой в чашке с чаем, размешивая сахар, и улыбается так широко, что Хьюго кажется — еще чуть-чуть, и эта улыбка поглотит все пространство вокруг. 

— А твой парень не промах, — говорит Лили. У нее лукавый взгляд, от которого Хьюго откровенно не по себе. 

— Было бы немного лучше, если бы он не спорил с моей матерью. — Хьюго роняет голову на скрещенные на столе руки и бурчит: — Представляешь, что будет, если он выиграет выборы?

— О, а ты планируешь с ним встречаться так долго? — с невинным видом переспрашивает Лили и смеется, когда Хьюго поднимает на нее укоризненный взгляд. — Да брось. Это вполне закономерный вопрос, учитывая твои сложности с отношениями.

— Не надо, Лилс, — просит Хьюго и тянется к своей полупустой кружке с чаем. — Давай не будем об этом, ладно? Как верно подметил Ал, у меня кризис ориентации, и я не готов обсуждать это хоть с кем. 

— Кризис у него, — фыркает Лили. Она какое-то время молчит, будто решая что-то для себя, отставляет чашку в сторону и на выдохе признается: — Я отказалась от работы в питомнике. 

Хьюго смотрит на нее с удивлением: Лили мечтала о работе в сербском питомнике магических существ с тех пор, как впервые туда попала на седьмом курсе Хогвартса. Зверинец — учреждение довольно закрытое, редко принимает иностранцев, и Лили пришлось еще три года учиться магозоологии в высшей школе Шармбатона, чтобы ее заявку хотя бы приняли к рассмотрению. Рассматривали ее еще несколько лет, которые Лили помогала Рольфу Скамандеру в его экспедициях.

— Почему?! Я думал, хотя бы тебе удалось исполнить мечту. 

— Потому что я соскучилась, — Лили смущенно улыбается, отчего у нее на правой щеке появляется ямочка. — Жить настолько далеко от семьи сложно, когда ты рос в постоянном окружении родственников. Там хорошо, здорово, я все еще считаю, что это лучший магический зверинец в мире — ты знаешь, что они забрали часть зверей из питомника Ньютона Скамандера? Но там все чужое, и это оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Я всегда думала, что будет очень здорово жить одной, вдали от всех... И что получается? Я пропускаю такие потрясающие вещи! Если бы я была тут осенью, я бы отправилась на поиски Скорпиуса вместе с вами, Хью. А так я даже не знала, что вы вообще что-то выяснили. Кажется, быть частью этой семьи для меня немного важнее, чем я думала. 

— Вау, — только и может ответить Хьюго. Это самые сентиментальные слова, которые он слышал от Лили Поттер. Иногда ему казалось, что даже колючий Альбус был больше привязан к семье, чем она. 

— Знаю, — Лили закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать дрожащую улыбку. — И я не имею ни малейшего понятия, куда двигаться дальше. Знаю только, что больше не хочу вот так надолго от вас уезжать. Глупо, да?

— Да нет, — осторожно замечает Хьюго и притягивает Лили к себе, обнимая. — Мы все меняемся, Лилс, и наши приоритеты тоже могут меняться. Думаю, это... хорошо? Тем более тебя тоже всем не хватало. И Джею, и Алу, и мне. Ты же знаешь, что ты — наша любимая младшая сестра? 

Лили возмущенно стукает его кулаком по плечу и фыркает:

— Я старше тебя, между прочим! 

— У меня уже есть одна старшая сестра, мне хватит, — хмыкает Хьюго. — И ты родилась всего на полтора месяца раньше, это не считается! Путь на кухню в Хогвартсе тебе показал я, значит, я старше.

— Это значит только то, что ты, мой милый, хаффлпаффец и жил рядом с кухней, — спорит Лили. — Мне из башни Рейвенкло до нее было дальше всех!

— Слизеринцы бы с тобой поспорили.

— Ой, этим только дай поспорить. — Лили смешно морщит нос и ерошит Хьюго волосы — так, как делала в детстве. 

Хьюго фыркает. Ему отчего-то кажется, что возвращение Лили для их слишком большой семьи — настоящее спасение от всех раздоров и конфликтов. Лили всегда была особенной, самой теплой и открытой из них, так что даже Роза в ее присутствии смягчалась.

Может быть, Лили этого не понимает, но она нужна всем Поттерам и Уизли точно так же, как и они ей. Если не больше.


	6. Ветка сирени

Шум редакции «Ежедневного пророка» накрывает Джеймса до звона в ушах, стоит ему выйти из лифта. Редакция находится в здании, которое еще несколько лет назад принадлежало маглам, и все здесь обустроено по последнему слову техники. Даже чертово освещение выглядит так, будто сошло прямиком из научно-фантастических фильмов, сетью ярких диодов оплетая потолки. А еще здесь столько стекла и ощущения пространства, что поначалу Джеймс даже терялся: министерству в целом и Отделу тайн в частности такое количество естественного освещения и не снилось. 

Джеймс улыбается девушке, которая дежурит за длинной узкой стойкой на этаже, где располагаются журналисты «Пророка». Девушку он видит впервые и мимоходом удивляется, куда могла деться Мисси, которая встречала его последние три месяца. Джеймс тщетно пытается выглядеть серьезно и сообщает:

— Я к Драко. Драко Малфою. — Он приподнимает картонную подставку с двумя стаканами кофе, как будто это все объясняет.

— Вам назначено? — с подозрением интересуется девушка, оглядывая Джеймса с головы до ног. Она хмурится. — А вы...

— Назначено, — нагло врет Джеймс и проходит дальше, едва уворачиваясь от бумажного журавлика, пикирующего с потолка прямо в руки девицы. Та ойкает и совершенно забывает о подозрительном вторжении в святая святых британской магической журналистики, разворачивая бумагу с запиской.

Кабинет Драко располагается в дальнем конце этажа, в стороне от основной редакционной суеты, и Джеймсу приходится пройти мимо десятка пристальных, оценивающих, критических взглядов журналистов. Что они думают о его частых визитах, остается только догадываться, но Джеймса это не особенно волнует. В конце концов, раз это не волнует Драко, то почему должно тревожить его? Журавлики летают от стола к столу в таком количестве, что на полпути Джеймсу приходится пригнуться, уворачиваясь от целой стаи. 

Последний рубеж — секретаря Драко — Джеймс минует безо всяких проблем. Крис уже настолько привык его видеть, что даже не поднимает головы от какого-то магловского журнала, только бросает:

— У тебя есть полчаса, в два тридцать Драко нужно быть на переговорах. 

— Не задержу его ни на секунду! — обещает Джеймс и бедром открывает дверь в кабинет Драко. Правда, он не уверен, что сдержит слово: они не виделись нормально уже целую неделю. 

Чем ближе выборы, тем больше времени Драко проводит в редакции. Джеймсу кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и Драко действительно переберется в свой кабинет вместе с каким-нибудь пледом и зубной щеткой. Сам Джеймс последние две недели торчит на Гриммо и уже готов лезть на стенку: он, конечно, любит сестру и отца, но с гораздо большим удовольствием проводил бы каждый вечер в Малфой-мэноре. Почему Гарри и Лили решили, что будет здорово пожить в старом доме семьи на Гриммо, пока Джинни освещает отборочные чемпионата Европы по квиддичу в Испании, Джеймс не представляет. Но сбежать к Драко ему удалось только дважды, и Джеймс злится из-за этого на самого себя. В конце концов, если бы он все-таки признался отцу, проблем бы не было. Лили, которая все еще считает, что отец обо всем догадается сам, только добавляет своим присутствием масла в огонь: отпускает двусмысленные шуточки, чрезмерно интересуется «Пророком» и тем, что Джеймс слишком консервативен в выборе прессы. 

— Я соскучился, — заявляет Джеймс, опуская стакан с кофе на стол перед Драко. Тот настолько погружен в чтение каких-то бумаг, что даже не сразу замечает его присутствие в кабинете. 

— Джеймс, — с непонятным выражением говорит Драко и тянется к стакану.

— Так не пойдет. — Джеймс заклинанием отодвигает стакан на дальний край стола, и пальцы Драко сжимают воздух. — Я все понимаю, но ты слишком много работаешь. Отвлекись хотя бы на кофе. И на меня, если уж на то пошло. 

— Послушай, я... — начинает было Драко, но договорить Джеймс ему не позволяет: перегибается через стол и целует, ухватившись за галстук. Джеймс не собирается слышать это неприятно-холодное «я занят» снова, спасибо, наслушался за последнюю неделю. 

— А ты умеешь убеждать, — признает Драко спустя пару минут, и Джеймс едва останавливается, чтобы не поцеловать его снова — он обожает редкие мурчащие интонации в голосе Драко. Но они, к сожалению, не за надежными стенами Малфой-мэнора, и у них не так много времени: все-таки срывать Драко переговоры Джеймс не хочет. — Могу я теперь получить свой кофе?

— Так и быть. — Джеймс пододвигает стакан к нему поближе и улыбается, пока Драко, прикрыв глаза, пробует. На его лице читается удивление, и Джеймс довольно объясняет: — В кофейню за углом завезли какой-то жутко понтовый сорт, я подумал, тебе понравится. 

— Неплохо, — снисходительно замечает Драко и бросает на Джеймса теплый взгляд. — Ты прав, мне стоит почаще отвлекаться. 

— Есть планы на вечер? Можно было бы еще... поотвлекаться. 

— К сожалению, сегодня мне предстоит компания не того Поттера, — Драко устало вздыхает. — И твоей тетки. 

— Н-да? Я думал, Гермиона не стала вас слушать.

— Она и не стала. Грейнджер бывает ужасно упертой, когда уверена в своей правоте. Но твой отец нашел кое-что, что ее убедило. 

— А можно менее загадочно? — морщится Джеймс. Последнее время Гарри Поттера в жизни Драко Малфоя едва ли не больше, чем его, и Джеймса это раздражает. 

Драко устало трет виски, бросает на дверь заглушающее и только тогда отвечает: 

— Помнишь, я говорил, что Мэшборн пошел на выборы только для того, чтобы разбить электорат? Я был в этом уверен — Мэшборн не настолько медийная личность, чтобы представлять какую-то серьезную угрозу, но вполне узнаваем в своих кругах. И у него есть группа поддержки — параноики, которые считают, что нужно увеличить финансирование Аврората в ущерб другим департаментам министерства, и любители разных конспирологических теорий. Так вот, недавно отец рассказал мне кое-что, что слегка пошатнуло мое убеждение в истинных целях Мэшборна. Ты, наверное, не в курсе, но Малфои давно установили деловые отношения с некоторыми магловскими бизнесменами. Отец больше тяготеет к финансовому сектору и инвестициям в информационные технологии, поэтому связей у него предостаточно. И один из его партнеров как-то обмолвился, что какой-то чудак активно интересуется оборонной промышленностью. 

— Мэшборн? Он же...

— Да, и моя вина, что я не придал значения пункту его программы о магловском вооружении, — Драко с досадой морщится. Он терпеть не может признавать свои ошибки даже сейчас, но по крайней мере научился это делать. — По всем официальным документам Мэшборн не ведет с маглами никаких дел, а его бизнес — торговля бытовыми зельями. Но у твоего отца достаточно полномочий, чтобы добраться до тех документов, которые не видны почти никому из Аврората и министерства. И он выяснил, что Мэшборн уже довольно давно ведет торговлю магловским оружием в Палестине и Иордании. Оказывается, у него есть магловские документы, на них и оформлены все его дела и несколько счетов в офшорах. 

— То есть он рассчитывает протолкнуть идею модернизации магловского оружия и получить контракт на поставки для Аврората? — Джеймс чувствует неприятный холодок вдоль позвоночника.

— Это наша новая рабочая версия, — кисло соглашается Драко. — Но это еще не все. В делах с оружием замешан не он один, а еще несколько бывших авроров и действующих сотрудников министерства. В том числе из Отдела тайн и аппарата министра. 

— Ты думаешь, это они инициировали обыски у тебя дома? 

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивает Драко. — И под твоего отца копают, полагаю, тоже они. Ты же сам говорил, что у Мэшборна есть какие-то личные претензии к Главному аврору. Это я и планирую сегодня выяснить. А Грейнджер, конечно же, собирается участвовать, потому что не может оставаться в стороне, даже когда ее просят. 

— Может быть, она перестанет обижаться на отца, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Он сильно переживает, что она могла принять близко к сердцу его выступление в поддержку Коннора. 

— Гермиона Грейнджер — умная женщина, Джеймс. Я не думаю, что она по-настоящему злится на твоего отца. Скорее, на себя, что не смогла вовремя заметить проблему. 

— В этом вы с ней похожи.

Драко кривится почти брезгливо и просит:

— Не надо сравнивать меня с Грейнджер.

— Это чтобы ты не злился на себя из-за Мэшборна, — Джеймс смеется. — Видел бы ты свое лицо. Хэй, просто пойми одну вещь: никто не сумел бы разобраться со всем так, как можешь ты. Даже Гермиона. Она слишком прямолинейна для политики. Ты упустил одну-единственную деталь. 

— Да, и заметил ее в итоге не я, а человек, который почти не бывает в Британии. 

— Ты дуешься, — изумленно замечает Джеймс. — Ты даже не злишься, ты именно дуешься. Это та-ак мило! 

— Пошел вон, — усталым тоном требует Драко и бросает в Джеймса скомканную записку от одного из журналистов. Джеймс со смехом уворачивается и ловит Драко за галстук:

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я уходил. 

— Ты — чудовище, Джеймс Поттер, — информирует его Драко и притягивает ближе для поцелуя.

* * *

Одиннадцатилетняя Мелани Пэг обнимает Хьюго за шею и доверительным тоном сообщает:

— Тетю выписывают из больницы. Можно, мы с тобой вместе сходим ее встретить? 

Хьюго растерянно улыбается и неловко гладит девочку по волосам. С тех пор как Мелани Пэг переехала из магловского приюта в магический, она выросла и будто стала серьезнее. Хьюго совершенно по-дурацки все еще чувствует себя виноватым перед этой девочкой: за то, что не смог отправить ее в Хогвартс первого сентября; за то, что ее тетю Алису лечили все это время магловские специалисты; за то, что он в нее — эту самую Алису — не верил и не думал, что она решит забрать себе ставшую сиротой племянницу. 

Хьюго никогда еще так приятно не ошибался. 

— Думаю, твоя тетя не оценит, если тебя к ней приведет незнакомый человек, — замечает Хьюго. 

Мелани фыркает и заглядывает ему в лицо. Она широко улыбается и уверяет:

— Она будет рада! Я ей про тебя рассказывала. 

— Тогда, конечно, мы придем за ней вместе, — улыбается Хьюго и чувствует облегчение от того, что тетя Мелани ее официальный опекун, а значит, может знать о волшебном мире. Иначе ей пришлось бы корректировать память после рассказов Мелани, а самому Хьюго — отвечать за мелкое нарушение Статута о секретности, поскольку за Мелани, пока тетя девочки в больнице, отвечает именно он. 

В магловской больнице Хьюго до этого бывал лишь раз: когда Лили сломала ногу во время семейной поездки в Хорватию; тогда им было по четырнадцать. Взрослых в тот день рядом не было — их с Лили оставили на Джеймса, но тот то ли позвал на свидание какую-то местную девчонку, то ли в очередной раз вытаскивал из неприятностей Альбуса. И когда Лили неудачно упала с велосипеда и не смогла без вскрика наступить на ногу, Хьюго банально перепугался. Найти больницу удалось не сразу, но в итоге они с Лили ввалились в приемный покой и в панике звали на помощь всех магловских специалистов, которых только могли вспомнить. 

Джеймсу очень досталось от родителей, а Лили заставила всех написать или нарисовать что-нибудь ей на гипсе. Хьюго нарисовал ламу в очках, Альбус — пикси, а Роза написала цитату из «Истории Хогвартса». 

Больница в Лондоне, в которой лежит тетя Мелани, от хорватской отличается разве что более сосредоточенным персоналом. В остальном все похоже — запах антисептика и стерильности, светлые коридоры. Мелани сжимает руку Хьюго и уверенно идет по коридору на полшага впереди. Хьюго кажется, что даже ее волосы, собранные в хвостики, выглядят нетерпеливо. Он, пожалуй, может ее понять: Мелани провела несколько лет в приютах, но она все еще помнит, что это такое, когда есть настоящий дом. Тетя готова дать этот дом Мелани, и Хьюго рад за нее — за них обеих.

Тетя Мелани — маленькая и хрупкая, у нее открытое лицо и светлые, ясные глаза. Глядя на нее, Хьюго невольно вспоминает одну из сказок, что мама рассказывала им с Розой в детстве — магловскую, про миниатюрную девушку по имени Дюймовочка. Кажется, в какой-то другой сказке была девочка по имени Алиса, но из нее Хьюго помнит только странную сцену с игрой крикет. Назвать Дюймовочку-Алису тетей даже мысленно у Хьюго теперь не выходит: настолько слово «тетя» ей не подходит. 

У Алисы под глазами тени, как у человека, который слишком много времени провел взаперти без солнечного света. Она болезненно бледная, ломкая, и Хьюго становится еще более совестно: если бы ее лечили маги, она бы давно уже была на ногах. 

Мелани обнимает ее, едва не сбивая с ног, и Алисе приходится ухватиться за капельницу, которая стоит возле ее кровати, чтобы не упасть. Она смеется неожиданно легким и звонким смехом, похлопывает Мелани по спине узкой ладонью и тянет ее следом за собой на уже заправленную больничную кровать.

— Ну-ну, я тоже рада тебя видеть, милая, — говорит она, позволяя Мелани забраться на кровать с ногами. — Но я пока не готова к физической активности.

— Твой доктор сказал, что тебе нужен покой, — серьезно кивает Мелани. Она оборачивается к деликатно помалкивающему Хьюго и с улыбкой говорит: — А это Хьюго. Я тебе про него рассказывала.

Алиса переводит взгляд на Хьюго, и ее улыбка становится шире, а на щеках появляются ямочки — почти как у Лили, когда та чем-то особенно довольна.

— Спасибо, что позаботился о Мелани. Она рассказала, это ты сообщил ей, что она... — Алиса бросает тревожный взгляд на дверь палаты и, убедившись, что никто больше ее не услышит, заканчивает: — Ну, знаешь, что она волшебница.

— Ты принимаешь это удивительно спокойно, — замечает Хьюго и неловко улыбается. 

— Я сквиб, — легко говорит Алиса. — У нас с мамой Мел был один отец, но разные матери. Моя была волшебницей, училась в Шармбатоне. Сестра ничего не знала, потому что рассказывать ей особо было нечего — мы с родителями жили исключительно в магловском мире. 

Хьюго хочется извиниться — за все министерство и весь магический мир Британии. Потому что если бы в министерстве хоть кто-то знал, что единственный живой родственник Мелани Пэг — сквиб, то все могло сложиться по-другому. Алису могли забрать из магловской больницы в Мунго, а Мелани изначально не отдать в магловский приют. У Мелани могла быть хотя бы какая-то семья, а не одни лишь воспитатели в течение четырех лет. 

Алиса, кажется, понимает что-то по его лицу, потому что спешит сменить тему:

— Почему сирень?

Хьюго теряется, запоздало вспоминая, что еще в сентябре превратил перо в ветку сирени и отдал ее Мелани. Алиса стреляет глазами на тумбочку, на которой лежат апельсины и стоят цветы в вазе. Среди цветов прячется и перо — его Хьюго замечает не сразу. А когда замечает, почему-то краснеет. 

— Она стала пером пару месяцев назад, — как будто оправдывается Алиса и снова улыбается. 

— Сирень красивая и приятно пахнет, — смущенно отвечает Хьюго.

— Я люблю сирень, — говорит Алиса, и Хьюго не может не улыбнуться ей в ответ. 

Когда они выходят из больницы, Мелани снова идет впереди. Она несет букет цветов из палаты Алисы и перо, которое было когда-то веткой сирени, почти вызывающе выглядывает между желтых и розовых бутонов. 

— Тебе же есть, куда пойти? — обеспокоенно уточняет Хьюго, потому что он понятия не имеет, как решают вопросы с жильем девушки, которые несколько лет провели в коме.

Алиса бросает на него позабавленный взгляд.

— Как ты думаешь, Мел бы так радовалась, если бы ей снова пришлось вернуться в приют? Хотя его директор оказался так любезен, что помог мне с оформлением всех документов и поиском жилья. У меня оставались сбережения, и их хватило на аренду в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул. Конечно, это не более привычный Мел Лондон, но...

— По крайней мере, там неплохо, — пожимает плечами Хьюго. — И есть другие несовершеннолетние волшебники. В этом году двое оттуда должны получить сов из Хогвартса. 

— Да? Это замечательно. Хотя бы кому-то из нас двоих не должно быть страшно, верно? 

— А тебе страшно? 

— Я никогда раньше не жила рядом с магами. Я даже не говорила ни с одним волшебником, кроме своей мамы. А тут... И знаешь, все так изменилось. — Она нервным движением убирает прядь волос за ухо и окидывает улицу неуверенным взглядом. — Я не представляю, что мне делать. Я даже не успела толком поработать, прежде чем все это случилось. А ведь нужно будет платить не только за жилье, но и за обучение Мелани. Я не представляю, как с этим справлюсь, но выбора-то у меня особо нет, да?

— Я могу заглянуть к вам с Мелани в следующие выходные, вдруг мы что-нибудь придумаем, — предлагает Хьюго и зачем-то оправдывается: — Дом моих бабушки с дедушкой неподалеку, я как раз обещал к ним зайти.

— Я была бы рада, — улыбается Алиса. — И Мел тоже. Она, кажется, от тебя без ума.

* * *

Дом на Гриммо для разнообразия встречает Джеймса тишиной и пустотой — Лили сегодня гуляет со своими школьными подружками, а отец снова проводит вечер в компании Драко, уже в третий раз за последнюю неделю. Драко за обедом обмолвился, что они вышли на сотрудников аппарата министра, которые вложились в оружейное дело Мэшборна. И Джеймс понимает — прекрасно понимает, почему с этим стоит разобраться как можно скорее, в конце концов, до выборов уже меньше месяца. Но ничего не может поделать с тем, что чувствует себя отвратительно одиноким и бесполезным. 

Джеймс настолько отвык от пустого дома, что скрипы, методично капающая из крана на кухне вода и этот дурацкий звук, как будто кто-то наверху катает по полу железные шарики, заставляют его нервничать. Он даже поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы убедиться — там никого нет. А звук перемещается выше, куда-то под крышу. 

Хочется абсолютно по-детски спрятаться под одеяло с головой и затаить дыхание. 

От нечего делать (и чтобы отвлечься) Джеймс включает колдорадио и краем уха слушает какое-то ток-шоу, пока пытается приготовить ужин и не поджечь кухню. Джеймс в готовке просто ужасен, и Альбус всегда смеялся над ним, потому что приготовить яичницу, по его мнению, было ничуть не сложнее, чем сварить Костерост, но с последним Джеймс как раз справлялся. 

В этот раз Джеймсу кажется, что он не так уж безнадежен: по крайней мере, лапша не склеивается прямо в кастрюле и не пытается из нее выбраться — мирно кипит. Джеймс рассеянно помешивает ее деревянной ложкой. 

— И вот тогда я ей говорю, — задорным тоном вещает колдорадио. — Дорогая, ну кто вешает согревающие чары на холодильник?.. — Его перебивают помехи, слышится щелчок, как будто переключается радиостанция, и уже совсем другой голос говорит: — Выгляни за дверь, Джеймс Поттер.

Джеймс вздрагивает и роняет ложку на пол. Он смотрит на приемник настороженным взглядом и тянется в карман за палочкой. Голос из приемника повторяет:

— Выгляни за дверь, Джеймс Поттер.

Звенящий после джингл глупого юмористического ток-шоу кажется Джеймсу не иначе как насмешкой. 

Он выглядывает в окно, на площадь перед домом. Отец рассказывал, что в годы войны там дежурили Пожиратели, и эта картинка — людей в черном, с белыми масками на лицах, преследовала Джеймса в кошмарах до двенадцати лет. Ему казалось, что это очень жутко — не чувствовать себя в безопасности в доме, за закрытыми дверями и чарами Фиделиуса. 

Сейчас он ощущает себя, как в те самые одиннадцать-двенадцать. Перед домом никого нет, но Джеймс чувствует неприятный мороз по коже, как будто за ним наблюдают. Дом, в котором он родился и вырос, кажется по-настоящему небезопасным. 

Но Джеймс же не идиот, чтобы открывать дверь, потому что ему сказал это сделать незнакомый голос по колдорадио?

Джеймс ругается сквозь зубы и делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову, — отправляет Альбусу Патронуса, крупного лабрадора с добродушной мордой. Обычно его Патронус виляет хвостом, как самая настоящая собака при виде хозяина, но в этот раз он даже будто прижимает уши к голове, припадая на задние лапы. 

Альбус, взъерошенный, в заляпанной светло-горчичной краской майке и небрежно подвернутых джинсах, появляется в гостиной через несколько секунд. Волшебная палочка торчит у него из-за уха, и она тоже перепачкана краской, почему-то синей. Альбус сварливо замечает:

— Я свалился со стремянки из-за твоего Патронуса. Что случилось?

Джеймс запоздало понимает, что даже в волшебном мире фраза «Голос по радио сказал мне открыть дверь» звучит глупо. Не менее глупо и то, что он запаниковал на ровном месте. Альбус в ответ на его сумбурный рассказ только хмурится. Джеймс уже собирается извиниться и отправить его обратно, но брат вдруг подозрительно щурится и бросает странный взгляд куда-то в сторону коридора.

— Ты притащил домой с работы какой-то артефакт? — интересуется Альбус непонятным тоном, от которого Джеймсу становится нехорошо. 

— Нет, — он мотает головой и уточняет: — То есть ты не думаешь, что я сумасшедший? 

— Думаю, но не поэтому, — без задора огрызается Альбус и идет в сторону прихожей. — Джей, — напряженным голосом зовет он. — Ты использовал какие-то еще заклинания, кроме Патронуса? 

— Что? Нет. Ну разве что Люмос, потому что лампочка на втором этаже перегорела.

— Люмос — это фигня, — замечает Альбус. Он осторожно прикасается к входной двери рукой и хмурится. — Мне это не нравится. Дом как будто... не знаю даже, ранен? Что-то еще странное происходило? Ты кого-нибудь видел? 

— Никого. Но было это дурацкое чувство, как будто кто-то следит за мной. Мне почему-то не пришло в голову использовать заклинание обнаружения. 

— Хорошо, что не пришло, — Альбус отшатывается от двери почти испуганно. — Где отец и Лили? 

— Отец у Драко, думаю, будет там еще пару часов, а Лили встречается с подружками. Она вообще не собиралась сегодня домой.

— Вали в мэнор по камину, — командует Альбус. — Оттуда отправь Патронуса Лили, чтобы она не смела сюда соваться. И отца не пускай. 

— Ал. Ты меня пугаешь. Что ты?..

— Дом, Джей. Магические дома, тем более встроенные в пространство так, как наш, существуют одновременно как бы в нескольких плоскостях. По большому счету, они — те же артефакты, просто очень сложные и узкой специализации. И если энергетика дома ощущается неправильно, значит, с ним что-то сделали. Когда нарушается целостность структуры любого пространственного артефакта, он начинает распадаться. Сделать такое с домом невозможно, но можно сильно подточить его магическую основу. И мне кажется, что кто-то это сделал. Или сделает. Я не уверен, о каком временном промежутке мы можем говорить. Это... дом ощущается очень странно. Неправильно. 

— Чего? — переспрашивает Джеймс. — Ты хочешь сказать, что некто мог что-то сделать с нашим домом в будущем, и это влияет на настоящее? Каким, блин, образом?!

— Чтобы сказать это наверняка, Джей, мне нужно, чтобы здесь не было ни единого человека с волшебной палочкой, — резким тоном отвечает Альбус. — Я, блядь, не могу сказать точно, что не так, без диагностики. Но с тобой здесь это небезопасно. Так что будь послушным мальчиком и вали отсюда. Быстро, Джеймс. 

Джеймс колеблется, потому что брат выглядит необычно напряженным, почти испуганным. Такое лицо у Альбуса Джеймс видел от силы два раза в жизни, и один из них был в Гималаях, когда Альбус смотрел на снег и думал, очевидно, о том, смогут ли они найти Скорпиуса.

— Джеймс, пожалуйста, — просит его Альбус. — Это очень важно. 

— Ладно, — соглашается Джеймс. — Только, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Скорпиусу сказать?

На лице Альбуса мелькает паническое выражение, как будто он боится: то ли того, что чувствует в доме; то ли того, что не справится без Скорпиуса. Джеймс знает о проблемах брата с верой в свои силы, а еще знает, что больше всего на свете Альбус боится снова потерять Скорпиуса. И эта паника в глазах Альбуса пугает Джеймса еще больше. 

Альбус сбивчиво дышит и раздраженно морщится, сжимая ладони в кулаки. 

— Скажи, — выдыхает Альбус таким тоном, что Джеймсу ясно: брат почти ненавидит себя за это. — У меня одного может не получиться. 

Джеймс кивает и уходит через камин в Малфой-мэнор, чувствуя себя едва ли не предателем.

* * *

— Мастер Драко. — Домовой эльф появляется в разгар спора между Гермионой и Гарри о том, стоит ли начать официальное расследование в отношении Мэшборна и его подельников в министерстве. Сегодня Гермиона не смогла прийти в Малфой-мэнор из-за какого-то завала в министерстве, поэтому ругается с Гарри она по камину и как-то без искры, постоянно отвлекаясь на бумаги. Драко в их спор не лезет, потому что и Гермионе, и Гарри нужно сперва отвести душу и выплеснуть эмоции, чтобы перейти к конструктивному диалогу. Драко находит эту особенность ведения дел дурацкой и неэффективной. Гермиона обычно в разы рациональнее, и Драко подозревает, что она все еще уязвлена решениями Гарри и поэтому позволяет себе эту излишнюю эмоциональность. Тем более что Кингсли этим утром объявил, что снимается с гонки в пользу своего заместителя и опустил на плечи Гермионы дополнительный груз ответственности. 

Домовик Криппи (Джеймс в свое время долго смеялся над его именем) выглядит виноватым за то, что прерывает какие-то несомненно важные дела хозяина. Драко со вздохом интересуется:

— Что стряслось такого, что ты осмелился перебить этих двоих?

— Вам передали конверт, мастер Драко. — Криппи кладет пухлый конверт без единой подписи на журнальный столик и нервно дергает ушами. — Криппи проверил, послание безопасно. 

Гарри с поразительной готовностью переключает свое внимание с Гермионы на послание, и та пользуется моментом, чтобы ненадолго отключиться. Драко открывает конверт с нехорошим предчувствием. И ему не нужно даже пристально изучать содержимое, чтобы сказать — оно какое угодно, но не безопасное. Потому что пачка колдографий в неподписанном конверте всегда означает только одно: шантаж. 

Драко бросает взгляд на самый верхний снимок, даже не вынимая его из конверта, всего лишь отгибая края, и бледнеет, напряженно поджимая губы. 

— Ну что там такое, Малфой? — нетерпеливо интересуется Гарри. — Выглядишь так, будто увидел призрака.

Ответить Драко не успевает: из камина с шумом вываливается Джеймс. Он кажется не на шутку встревоженным и даже испуганным, окидывает Драко заполошным взглядом, смотрит на Гарри и просит:

— Пап, ты только не пугайся. Экспекто Патронум! 

Драко смотрит на здоровую серебристую псину посреди своей гостиной, которой Джеймс что-то шепчет едва ли не на ухо, и понимает, что ничем хорошим этот день не кончится.


	7. Лучший ликвидатор артефактов

Первичная диагностика ничего не дает. Спешно найденный в старой комнате Альбуса и Джеймса маятник — кругляш из обсидиана на серебряной цепочке, подарок Скорпиуса на какой-то из дней рождений, — не шевелится ни в одной точке дома. Он висит спокойно даже у двери, где Альбус чувствует это странное, чуждое магическое поле. 

Альбус чертыхается и прячет маятник в карман. Он смотрит на дверь, знакомую с детства, и чувствует, как от нее веет холодом. От этого по коже бегут мурашки и хочется поежиться, закутаться в плед и разжечь камин, чтобы стало теплее. 

Вместо этого Альбус садится на пол перед дверью и, закрыв глаза, пытается прислушаться к дому в надежде, что тот сам даст ему подсказку. От стен исходит больная, переломанная сила, которую Альбус может чувствовать даже физически — мышцы сводит судорогой, стоит вслушаться чуть внимательнее. Еще ему чертовски больно дышать, как будто холод проникает в легкие вместе с воздухом и замораживает их изнутри. 

Альбус ненавидит реакции своего организма на стресс. 

— Ал, ты там? — слышит он приглушенный, запыхавшийся голос Скорпиуса и дышать становится чуточку легче.

— Да, — отзывается Альбус и поднимается на ноги, приближаясь к двери. Становится холоднее. — Спасибо, что пришел. 

— Пришлось бежать два квартала, — признается Скорпиус. — Подумал, раз тут что-то серьезное, лучше не аппарировать, и...

— И что стоит посмотреть снаружи, — заканчивает за него предложение Альбус и улыбается. Скорпиус не зря лучший ликвидатор артефактов. Он понимает такие вещи. — Есть что-то? 

— Боюсь, что да, — отвечает после заминки Скорпиус. Альбус легко может представить, как он сосредоточенно хмурит лоб, стоя на крыльце дома, и вглядывается во что-то, заметное только ему. — Ты тоже чувствуешь холод? 

— Да. И дом как будто... Помнишь, в наш первый год работы в министерстве мы сопровождали авроров в Солсбери? 

— Трое пропавших в церкви маглов?

— Ага. Ты еще выяснил, что эту церковь построили на месте древнего поселения кентавров. Так вот та церковь ощущалась точно так же, как дом сейчас. 

— Как будто одновременно существует и не существует? — уточняет Скорпиус. — Но тогда проблема была в кентаврийских летописях, — он говорит таким тоном, как будто не хочет расстроить или испугать. Будто они говорят о погоде.

— Что ты видишь, Скорп? 

— Бомбу, Ал, — севшим голосом отвечает, поколебавшись, Скорпиус, и Альбусу кажется, что он ослышался.

— Бомбу? — переспрашивает он и пугается тишины из-за двери, которая длится чертову вечность, прежде чем Скорпиус отзывается:

— Пластичная магловская взрывчатка. С детонатором. 

— Блядь.

— Судя по всему, должна сработать, если кто-то откроет дверь. 

— Кто-то хотел убить Джеймса? — Альбус сам пугается панических ноток в своем голосе.

— Джеймса?.. Он не говорил мне.... 

— Кто-то сказал ему через колдорадио выйти из дома. 

Скорпиус снова какое-то время молчит. Альбус даже выглядывает в глазок, чтобы узнать, что он делает, но видит только его светловолосую макушку. 

— Есть еще кое-что, Ал. Это не просто магловская бомба. 

— Я, блядь, догадался, — бессильно рычит Альбус. — Будь она обычной, она бы так не фонила. 

— Мне кажется, в основу детонатора заложен песок из хроноворота. Помнишь, мы находили целую банку в Отделе тайн? 

— Джеймс говорил, что она запечатана так, что никто не сможет ее открыть. — Альбус сам понимает, насколько жалок этот аргумент. Если что-то не уничтожено, оно будет найдено, это непреложный закон мира артефактов. А если даже уничтожено, однажды кто-то может дерзнуть и восстановить. Песок из хроноворота сам по себе артефакт, и Альбус чертыхается: — Но это объяснило бы, почему дом ощущается так искаженно. 

Скорпиус вздыхает:

— У меня есть мысль, как ее можно обезвредить. 

— Ты понимаешь, что мы можем исчезнуть из реальности, если ты прав, и там действительно песок из хроноворота? — уточняет Альбус.

— Я помню, как обезвреживают магловские бомбы. У нас может получиться. 

Голос Скорпиуса звучит неожиданно уверенно, на вкус Альбуса — даже чересчур. Но спорить с ним нет никакого смысла, поэтому остается только спросить:

— Я нужен тебе здесь или снаружи?

— В доме. 

— Почему я так и думал? — Альбус прикрывает глаза и концентрируется на своих ощущениях. Он чувствует, как распределяются потоки магии в доме, как они затухают за границами наложенного годы назад Фиделиуса. Он чувствует Скорпиуса и его магию, которая несет в себе скрытую силу нескольких поколений волшебников. Он чувствует, в конце концов, фон от приделанного к двери пластида. И теперь, когда он знает, что за дверью взрывчатка, от этого фона становится еще страшнее. 

Потому что он понимает, что Скорпиус прав. От взрывчатки фонит именно так, как фонило от банки с песком из разбитых в Отделе тайн хроноворотов. Бомба подключена к магии дома сетью заклинаний, но след ни одного из них не похож на все современные чары. Альбус узнает фирменный почерк древних аравийских волшебников. С помощью похожих чар они подчиняли себе джиннов и маридов сотни лет назад. Аравийские заклинания подтачивают защиту дома, достаточно сильно, чтобы бомба сработала, но недостаточно, чтобы родовое гнездо Блэков не попыталось выстоять. 

Альбус боится даже представить, что будет, если у них не получится. Время — весьма капризная штука. 

— Я думаю, что мог бы обрубить канал связи детонатора с домом, — говорит Альбус и ругается про себя от того, как неуверенно звучит его голос. 

— Если у тебя получится, я смогу обезвредить бомбу. Только нам нужно действовать...

— Одновременно, знаю. Если кто-то из нас поспешит, она все равно сдетонирует. 

— Никогда не думал, что курсы спецподготовки по работе с магловским оружием нам пригодятся, — ломко смеется Скорпиус.

— Я тоже, — в тон ему отвечает Альбус. — Ладно, дай мне пять минут, чтобы подготовиться, хорошо? Я забрал из этого дома почти все, и мне буквально придется делать ритуальный нож из кухонного. А им Джеймс режет мясо.

— Главное, чтобы он был достаточно остр, — резонно замечает Скорпиус. — Я жду, Ал.

* * *

Голос Джеймса дрожит, когда он объясняет, что случилось. Гарри с каждым его словом становится все мрачнее и явно не одобряет решение Альбуса разбираться со всем самому. Но Альбус — один из лучших ликвидаторов артефактов Англии, и его выводам стоит доверять. 

Гарри просто не привык оставаться не у дел.

— Не вздумай им мешать, Поттер, — говорит Драко прежде, чем Гарри успевает даже открыть рот. — Скорпиус и Альбус в состоянии справиться с любым артефактом. Если бы они могли принять нашу помощь, они дали бы знать.

— Знаю, — Гарри рассеянно снимает очки и крутит их в руках, раздумывая. — Я думаю о том, что можем сделать мы. Ты же не будешь спорить с тем, что, чем бы ни оказался артефакт, это не простая шутка?

— Это похоже на что угодно, но не на шутку, — в тон ему отзывается Драко, не отрывая взволнованного взгляда от Джеймса. Джеймс в представлении Драко крайне редко бывает настолько выбит из колеи. Его хочется успокоить, сказать, что все будет хорошо, но Драко сам в этом не уверен. В способности своего сына и Альбуса Поттера он верит, но вредный внутренний голос заставляет сомневаться в их успехе и переживать. А еще его тревожит и кое-что другое — чертовы колдографии из неподписанного конверта. 

— Ты, конечно же, не прихватил с собой колдоприемник, Джеймс, — больше утверждает, чем спрашивает Гарри.

Тот чувствует себя глупо, потому что это даже не пришло ему в голову.

— Не до того было, — отвечает он, в защитном жесте скрещивая на груди руки. — Ал настаивал, чтобы я убрался оттуда как можно скорее. И если бы ты видел его лицо, тоже не стал бы задерживаться.

Гарри резким движением надевает очки обратно и извиняющимся тоном замечает:

— Есть другой вариант. Если кто-то воздействовал на колдоприемник, он не мог сделать это издалека. Все-таки Гриммо, 12 — не простой дом. Чтобы провернуть что-то подобное, нужно как минимум знать, где он находится. И сделать это либо изнутри, либо с не очень большого расстояния. 

— Думаешь, мог остаться след? — спрашивает Джеймс.

— Надеюсь на это. Поэтому я загляну в Аврорат и попробую что-то выяснить. — Гарри резко поднимается из кресла и уже направляется к камину, как его задерживает Драко:

— Поттер, стой. Думаю, тебе стоит знать и об этом. — Он машет конвертом с пачкой колдографий и старательно не смотрит на Джеймса. — У меня есть все основания полагать, что содержимое конверта напрямую связано с тем, что происходит на Гриммо. 

— Почему ты никогда не можешь сразу сказать все прямо, Малфой? И какое отношение...

— Такое, Поттер, что тебе лучше сесть, — говорит Драко и все же бросает на Джеймса один короткий, виноватый взгляд. — Будь так добр, Джеймс, налей себе и своему отцу огневиски. Вам пригодится. 

— Что? Ты не... — начинает было Джеймс, панически глядя на Драко и на конверт в его руках.

— Меня шантажируют, — ровным тоном сообщает тот, и на лице Джеймса читается понимание. 

— Л-ладно, — с запинкой выдает он и привычным жестом снимает с каминной полки бутылку огневиски и пару стаканов.

— Вы уверены, что это не может подождать? — хмурится Гарри, но стакан с виски все же принимает. 

Драко вместо ответа выкладывает на журнальный стол несколько снимков — его и Джеймса. Все они сделаны тайком, исподтишка, и Драко физически неприятно на них смотреть: кто-то вторгся в его жизнь и угрожает растоптать нечто очень важное и совершенно особенное. От одной мысли к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Драко готов лично уничтожить того, кто за этим стоит. И у него, к сожалению, есть одно серьезное подозрение. 

Потому что на одном из снимков Джеймс, перегнувшись через стол в редакции «Ежедневного пророка», держит Драко за галстук и целует с мимолетной хитрой улыбкой на губах. 

Замерев, Гарри смотрит на снимки в молчании целую минуту. Этого достаточно, чтобы Джеймс успел сперва покраснеть, а потом побледнеть так, что проступают веснушки на щеках. В любой другой момент Драко счел бы это очаровательным, но сейчас он едва ли может об этом думать.

— Что ж, — выдает Гарри и залпом выпивает огневиски, чувствуя, как жидкость обжигает горло. 

— Если ты собираешь сказать, что я совершаю ошибку, знай — это не так, — поспешно говорит Джеймс. — Ты можешь не видеть и не понимать, что я нахожу в Драко, но это не какая-то минутная блажь, папа. Я лю...

— Джеймс, ты снова слишком много болтаешь, — прерывает его Драко и почему-то усмехается. Джеймс выглядит сбитым с толку.

Гарри неожиданно смеется — не без нервных ноток. 

— Ты не так уж хорошо скрываешься, Джеймс, — говорит он сквозь смех, и Драко ухмыляется еще шире. — И ты, Малфой, тоже. Я видел твой шарф на Гриммо.

— Как ты узнал, что шарф именно его? — спрашивает Джеймс и встревоженно хмурится.

— Твой отец провел слишком много времени, сталкеря меня в Хогвартсе. — Драко иронично вскидывает бровь.

— Просто ты единственный слизеринец, о котором Джеймс отзывается настолько восторженно, — с деланным осуждением в голосе парирует Гарри. — Когда он впервые наткнулся на старые номера «Пророка»...

— Давайте не будем об этом, — нервно вмешивается Джеймс. — У нас там срочное дело в Аврорате, если кто забыл.

В Аврорат они аппарируют вчетвером, прихватив с собой и домовика Криппи.

* * *

Тонкая струйка крови течет по ладони к запястью, алыми каплями срывается вниз, на дощатый пол — прямо в центр нарисованного магловским маркером символа. Символ похож на греческую букву «кси», спиралью закручивающуюся вокруг оси координат. Альбус сосредоточенно считает капли и старается игнорировать запах сгоревшей к чертовой матери лапши, который доносится из кухни. Отвлекаться на такую ерунду непрофессионально, и едкий дым Альбус отмечает скорее на уровне рефлексов, не особо задумываясь. 

Горевшую лапшу Альбус потушил водой из кувшина, пока искал в кухонных ящиках подходящий нож. На то, чтобы заточить его до нужной остроты и нацарапать на ручке несколько символов, у него ушло, наверное, слишком много времени, но спешить Альбус не собирался: древняя аравийская магия сложная, запутанная, и ошибиться хоть в одной мелочи нельзя.

На триста семьдесят седьмой капле Альбус прижимает рассеченную ладонь к полу, на секунду морщась от боли, и шепчет короткую формулу на аравийском. 

Дом отзывается тут же. Его мощная энергетика будто бьет Альбуса под дых, и у него на несколько секунд темнеет в глазах. Дышать под тяжестью обрушившейся на него силы сложно, грудную клетку сжимает как тисками и хочется выломать собственные ребра. Дом требует внимания и огрызается, как раненый зверь, в теле которого застряла пуля. 

Чужие заклинания пустили свои корни не так глубоко, как можно было подумать, — это Альбус понимает спустя звенящую оглушительной тишиной вечность. Он разматывает клубок спутавшихся заклинаний под голос Скорпиуса, который доносится из-за двери. Слова Альбус едва ли в силах различить, он слышит только тембр его голоса, ровные, спокойные интонации. Как будто это не Скорпиус обезвреживает чертовски опасную бомбу одним лишь перочинным ножиком. 

Скорпиус говорит и говорит, потому что Альбус не может разобраться с аравийскими заклятьями так быстро, как хотелось бы им обоим. У Альбуса от напряжения идет носом кровь, у Скорпиуса — садится голос. 

— Нашел, — выдыхает Альбус, когда добирается до основы клубка заклинаний. Выбранная для бомбы основа его изумляет — обычные, банальные чары заморозки. Просто аравийские, устаревшие, а не привычные всем вокруг. — Нашел, — громче повторяет он, и Скорпиус за дверью замолкает на полуслове. Альбусу на миг кажется, что он только что читал что-то из Нострадамуса. 

— И что там? Какая база?

— Чары заморозки. Аналог того, что мы используем, чтобы превратить воду в лед. 

— Вот почему от бомбы веет холодом, — замечает Скорпиус. — Как думаешь, если снять только их, сработает?

— Думаю, что нас может забросить во временную петлю. Но если я смогу вплести между основой и остальными чарами щит класса Репелло, возможно, получится.

— А если добавить еще Фианто? — предлагает Скорпиус. — Чтобы наверняка. 

— Тут есть одно заклятье, которое может вступить с Фианто в противоречие. Будет не очень приятно.

— Протего? Каве инимикум? 

— Каве можно попробовать. Не люблю его, но... 

— У тебя получится, — тон у Скорпиуса делается удивительно нежный — Альбус такой ни разу в жизни от него не слышал. — Я знаю, что ты боишься не справиться со сложной магией, но, Ал, ты уже пробился через древние аравийские чары. Ты лучший ликвидатор артефактов в Англии, у тебя получится.

— Вообще-то, лучший ликвидатор артефактов — ты, — с глупой улыбкой спорит Альбус. — Но этот вопрос мы с тобой не будем прояснять, пока между нами дверь с чертовой временной бомбой.

— Вот именно, — заносчиво отвечает Скорпиус. — Поэтому используй Каве инимикум, и давай уже разберемся с этой штукой.

* * *

Скорпиус не представляет, чего стоит Альбусу держать связь с родовым домом столь богатой и темной истории. Это должно быть не в пример тяжелее того, что было в Солсбери. У самого Скорпиуса с домом на Гриммо могло быть больше шансов — по крайней мере, в нем течет блэковская кровь, пусть и порядком разбавленная. Альбуса же дом мог с легкостью оттолкнуть, если бы почувствовал слабину. 

Но Альбус Поттер настолько упертый засранец, что никакая депрессия этого бы не изменила, уж Скорпиус знает это наверняка. Альбус не сдается, даже когда надежды нет, и за это ему можно простить очень многое. И позволить многое — тоже. 

Поэтому Скорпиус совсем не удивляется, когда слышит из-за двери глухое и уставшее:

— Получилось. Готов? 

— Всегда, — отвечает Скорпиус и вслушивается в чужое сбивчивое дыхание за дверью. Альбус считает до пяти — всегда почему-то до пяти, и скорость этого обратного отсчета Скорпиус помнит еще с Хогвартса, когда они тренировались синхронно колдовать на шестом и седьмом курсах. По правде, Скорпиусу даже не нужно слышать голос Альбуса, чтобы знать, когда действовать. Он чувствует Альбуса, как тот чувствует его, и поэтому они — лучшие ликвидаторы артефактов в Англии.

Скорпиус перерезает провод в ту же секунду, что Альбус перерубает связь заклинания с магией дома.

* * *

Гарри выходит из допросной Аврората только в пять утра. Небо за окном наверняка уже светлеет, но последнюю неделю окна на этаже настроены на хмурое утро — скорее всего, даже осеннее. Пасмурная серость, которая едва ли добавляет света полутемному коридору, давит на Гарри не меньше, чем события прошедшей ночи. 

В коридоре возле допросной на откровенно неудобной скамейке спят Альбус и Скорпиус. Они явились в Аврорат около двух, оба бледные, измотанные, почти до истощения. И уснули тут же — стоило только сесть. Голова Альбуса покоится на плече Скорпиуса, который сжимает его руку в своей даже сейчас. 

Гарри невольно улыбается и думает, что ему совсем не хочется их будить: они провернули нечто совершенно невозможное и заслужили хотя бы хороший сон. 

— Пусть спят, — соглашается с ним вполголоса Джеймс. Он выглядит потерянным и каким-то разбитым — особенно после того, как Альбус сообщил, в чем именно была проблема с домом на Гриммо.

... — Кто-то хотел тебя убить, — проговорил Альбус, едва вывалившись вместе со Скорпиусом из камина. Скорпиус поддерживал его за плечи и выглядел ненамного бодрее. Гарри сперва испугался — вся майка Альбуса была в бурых разводах, которые он ни с чем бы не спутал. Но Скорпиус успел объяснить, что дело исключительно в ритуальном ноже для мяса. 

Драко тогда только больше побледнел и сказал:

— Или ты вызываешь Голдштейна на допрос прямо сейчас, Поттер, или его больше никто и никогда не найдет. 

Не то чтобы Гарри сам собирался тянуть. Все же речь шла о безопасности его сына, но угроза Драко показалась ему значительной и вполне серьезной — Малфой был в состоянии тихой злости еще с того момента, как открыл конверт с колдографиями, после этого же перешел к стадии тихой ярости. Это, по мнению Гарри, было страшнее в стократ. Так что Голдштейна он вызвал — безо всяких церемоний, посреди ночи, в одном халате и домашних тапочках.

... Вот только разговаривать с ним оказалось бесполезно: «ничего не знаю», «не помню» и все в таком духе. Гарри это неприятно напомнило послевоенное время, когда Аврорат ловил сбежавших Пожирателей и им сочувствующих. Стало противно. А когда скорая проверка показала, что Голдштейн за последний месяц подвергся несколько раз Конфундусу и Обливиэйту, замутило только сильнее. 

— Ты как? — спрашивает Гарри, бросая на Джеймса обеспокоенный взгляд. Тот отвечает заторможенно, но все-таки с долей оптимизма:

— Ничего, жить буду. А вот Алу досталось... Но, по крайней мере, его проблему с Патронусом можно считать исчерпанной.

— Проблему с Патронусом? — вскидывает брови Гарри и в очередной раз думает, что знает о своем младшем сыне слишком мало. Хотя и как будто больше, чем о Джеймсе. 

— Он не может наколдовать Патронуса еще с тех пор, как Скорп пропал. Но думаю, после сегодняшнего у него получится. 

— Оптимист, — улыбается Гарри и, протянув руку, треплет ему волосы, как будто Джеймсу не тридцать, а максимум одиннадцать. Джеймс не отстраняется, но смотрит на Гарри таким взрослым и уставшим взглядом, что тот сам на мгновение стесняется своего порыва. — Ты всегда можешь быть откровенен со мной, Джеймс, пожалуйста, не забывай об этом. 

— Ты все равно сам все понял, — Джеймс улыбается уголком рта и косится на дверь допросной, из-за которой все еще не вышел Драко. — Ты и правда оставил его наедине с Голдштейном? После всего, что он тут наговорил?

— Я знаю Малфоя со школы, он ничего страшного не сделает, — отвечает Гарри и качает головой. — Хотя сегодня он меня впечатлил. 

— Тогда готовься впечатлиться еще раз, Поттер, — звучит утомленный голос Драко Малфоя от дверей допросной. — Потому что я знаю, кто стер память Голдштейну. И учти, ты не будешь попрекать меня тем, что я использовал Легилименцию.

— Я тоже ее использовал, Малфой, но...

— Я просто знаю, где искать, Поттер. Я, в конце концов, журналист, — Драко как-то невесело усмехается. — Вот только к бомбе Голдштейн, судя по всему, и правда не имеет никакого отношения. 

Ордер на обыски у Дэвида Мэшборна Гарри подписывает уже через пять минут.


	8. Чары и их последствия

Мэшборн вылетает из предвыборной гонки — со свистом, как уверяет Джеймс, — за две недели до выборов. Имена Мэшборна и части его министерских подельников не сходят со страниц всех газет Магической Британии несколько дней, что наносит в результате серьезный удар по позициям Гермионы. Роза смотрит на результаты опроса, последнего перед выборами, и чувствует себя так, будто лично виновата в том, что ее мать потеряла так много и Коннор Забини вышел на первое место. Между ними такой большой разрыв, что Роза совершенно не представляет, как это можно исправить. 

Она думает, что Кингсли отказался от участия в выборах в пользу Гермионы слишком рано. Если бы он сделал это после скандала с Мэшборном, расклад мог бы быть другим, а так в глазах волшебного мира за все ответственен не только Кингсли как действующий министр, но и Гермиона как его заместитель. 

А еще она думает, что даже не подозревала о том, с чем пришлось столкнуться ее кузенам. И что ей даже не сообщили, что Джеймс мог погибнуть, если бы был чуть менее осторожен. От этого ей больно и тоскливо.

Розе так обидно, что хочется плакать. Но она — Грейнджер-Уизли, а люди с фамилией Грейнджер-Уизли не плачут. Они сражаются изо всех сил и в итоге побеждают, но почему-то в этот раз все идет совсем не так. И Роза впервые в жизни чувствует себя неудачницей. 

В дверь деликатно стучат, и Роза тревожно хлопает себя по щекам, чтобы прийти в чувство. Ей по-прежнему горько, но она хотя бы в состоянии не выглядеть жалкой — перед кем бы то ни было.

— Войдите!

Дверь открывается, впуская Хьюго. С ним Роза не говорила, кажется, с февраля, когда они поругались на улице неподалеку от министерства. Роза запоздало думает, что он был не так уж и не прав: она и вправду не очень хорошая старшая сестра. 

— Точно можно? — неуверенным тоном уточняет Хьюго и кусает губу — дурацкая привычка. Роза думает, что неожиданно рада его видеть.

— Точно, — отвечает она и позволяет себе слабо улыбнуться. Улыбка, как ей кажется, выходит ненатуральной, почти отчаянной. Но Хьюго то ли делает вид, то ли и вправду не замечает фальши. Он подходит к ее столу, на котором педантично и аккуратно разложены разноцветные папки — обязательно подписанные, пронумерованные, с торчащими из сложенных в них бумаг закладками. Открыта только верхняя папка с графиком, который как раз составили по результатам последнего опроса. Роза замечает, что машинально пририсовала в углу грустный смайлик, и ей становится от этого неловко: от привычки черкать ерунду на полях она пыталась избавиться еще в Хогвартсе. И вполне успешно с этим справлялась до сегодняшнего дня. 

— Мне жаль, — говорит Хьюго, и по его лицу — всегда честному и слишком открытому — Роза понимает, что он не обманывает. Ему в самом деле жаль. Чего именно: провала матери, крушения Розиных амбиций или чего-то еще, она решает не уточнять. Какая, в самом деле, разница, когда Хьюго смотрит с искренним участием?

Роза вообще-то не большой любитель семейных объятий, но сейчас ей это необходимо так остро, что она выходит из-за стола и первая обнимает Хьюго, обессиленно роняя голову ему на плечо. Хьюго обнимает ее в ответ и, кажется, даже гладит по спине, но Роза не замечает. Потому что вдруг понимает, что ей этого не хватало очень долгое время. 

Она замечает, что все-таки плачет, когда рабочая безукоризненно белая рубашка Хьюго намокает от ее слез.

— Все будет хорошо, Рози, — вполголоса говорит Хьюго, и от его ласкового тона Розе становится только больнее. 

— Я ужасный человек и к тому же неудачница, — шмыгает носом Роза, а Хьюго смеется:

— Ты? Папина любимая дочка? Мамина надежда? Роза, это всего лишь выборы. Это такая ерунда по сравнению с тем, что иногда случается в жизни, что...

— Хочешь сказать, я еще и глупая? — Роза хихикает, но в этом больше нервов, чем реального веселья. — Я так устала, Хью, ты не представляешь. 

— Я вижу, Рози. Ты часто торчишь тут до десяти вечера? 

— Почти каждый день.

— Куда только смотрит твой чешский ухажер, — с укором тянет Хьюго. 

— Ему сложновато приглядывать за мной из Праги, — Роза снова хихикает, но уже немного веселее. — Он хотел приехать, но я попросила не появляться тут до выборов. Не хотела отвлекаться.

— И кто следил за тем, чтобы ты не забывала есть? Я же знаю, какая ты бываешь, когда во что-то настолько... погружаешься. 

— Я ставила сигнальные чары. Иногда работало, — признается Роза, поднимая лицо и глядя на Хьюго. У нее и вправду очень усталый вид, а еще она похудела, и Хьюго становится стыдно, что он был так невнимателен. — Пару раз Уилл заносил сэндвичи. 

— Уилл? — удивляется Хьюго. Его друг не говорил, что вообще хоть как-то поддерживает связь с Розой. Он всегда был для нее глуповатым другом младшего брата, а она для него — занудной старшей сестрой лучшего друга. 

— Мы с ним столкнулись, когда его зачем-то вызывал Отдел магических игр и спорта. Он сказал, что мне нужно передохнуть и поесть, и заставил сходить с ним на обед.

— Мне уже можно сказать, что он на тебя запал? Или еще рано? 

— Да ну тебя, Хью, — фыркает Роза, а потом хмурится. — Ты ведь шутишь? Скажи, что ты шутишь. 

— Ну, наверняка это может знать только один человек. — Хьюго смеется, когда Роза отвешивает ему шуточный подзатыльник. — Может, присоединишься сегодня к нам с Поттерами? 

— К «нам с Поттерами»? — язвительно передразнивает Роза. — Это что еще за новые «мы»?

— Лили позвала на Гриммо, знаешь, как в детстве на школьных каникулах? Она будет рада тебя увидеть. 

— Не знаю, Хью, я... — Роза теряется. С одной стороны, они давно не собирались вот так, маленькой дружной компанией детей слишком известных родителей. С другой стороны, маленькой и дружной компании нет уже довольно давно. Они с Альбусом разрушили ее, когда поругались на пятом курсе и не нашли в себе сил и желания мириться. 

— Дава-ай, — уговаривает ее Хьюго. — Без тебя будет не то. 

— Альбус меня ненавидит.

— Альбус весь мир ненавидит, но не тебя. 

Роза соглашается, потому как Хьюго смотрит с такой заботой и уверенностью в том, что это нужно ей в первую очередь, что спорить с этим просто невозможно.

* * *

У Гермионы от происходящего в последние дни голова идет кругом, и она как никогда рада передышке — пусть это и обед в компании Гарри и Малфоя. Гарри, который бросает на нее сочувствующие взгляды, пока Гермиона листает в третий раз меню в небольшом магловском кафе неподалеку от министерства, жизнь ничуть не облегчает. Она едва ли в состоянии сосредоточиться на такой ерунде, как выбор еды.

— Мерлин мой, Грейнджер, на тебя смотреть больно, — раздражающим тоном замечает Драко и любезно делает выбор вместо нее, заказывая ей крепкий кофе и стейк из лосося. 

— Спасибо, — потерянно говорит Гермиона, и Гарри очень тяжело вздыхает.

— Прости за то, что тебе приходится все это терпеть, — извиняется он. «Этим» Гарри называет обыски, которые авроры проводят в аппарате министра уже неделю. Из-за них Гермиона засиживается в министерстве до полуночи каждый день, а в выходные не успевает отдохнуть — ее присутствие при следственных действиях необходимо. 

— Я все понимаю, Гарри, — отвечает она. — Правда понимаю. Меня расстраивает, что газетчики правы — мы весь этот бардак допустили. Проглядели, когда все происходило под самым нашим носом. Я и Кингсли.

— Нельзя брать на себя ответственность за все беды мира, Грейнджер, — советует Драко. — Мэшборн — та еще изворотливая гадина.

Гермиона неожиданно фыркает и улыбается.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что Драко Малфой назовет кого-то изворотливой гадиной. 

— Всегда была уверена, что я и есть та самая гадина? — вскидывает бровь Драко. Гермиона улыбается шире:

— Еще скажи, что это неправда. За последний год, Драко, ты поимел министерство так, как никто не смог за тридцать лет. 

— Ты не выглядишь особенно разочарованной этим фактом.

— Я начинаю видеть в этом свои плюсы. Например, когда ты получишь голос в Визенгамоте, мы сможем...

Гарри с удивлением вмешивается:

— Постой-постой, какой голос в Визенгамоте?

— Гарри, ну неужели ты думаешь, что новый министр магии поскупится на членство в Визенгамоте для своего крестного? — Гермиона закатывает глаза. — Уверена, Драко сразу на это рассчитывал.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— А ты против, Поттер? — Драко смотрит на него с вызовом, и Гарри остается только махнуть рукой.

— В Визенгамоте ты хотя бы будешь под присмотром. 

Гермиона откровенно веселится, представив, как Гарри пытается контролировать деятельность Малфоя в Визенгамоте. Драко, судя по его ухмылке, тоже, и Гарри остается только покачать головой, неодобрительно цокнув языком. 

Хотя на самом деле он чертовски рад, что Гермиона отнеслась ко всему с пониманием. И что она, кажется, не так уж расстроена перспективой проиграть выборы. 

Эту радость омрачает только одно: они все еще не выяснили, кто установил бомбу на Гриммо, 12. Потому что Мэшборн, бывший аврор, отказался сдавать своих подельников даже в обмен на некоторое смягчение обвинений. Расколоть его с помощью Веритасерума они тоже не смогли: Мэшборн связывал себя и своих пособников Непреложным обетом, который сильнее любой сыворотки правды. 

Драко уже трижды намекал Гарри, что пора плюнуть на гриффиндорские понятия о чести и действовать более радикально. Но над делом работают лучшие авроры, они уже нашли нескольких подельников Мэшборна, и поимка создателя бомбы остается лишь вопросом времени.

Гарри надеется, что этот человек не рискнет снова что-то предпринять, когда повсюду рыщут авроры. В этом он убеждал встревоженную происходящим Джинни: она настаивала, что Джеймсу стоит на время переехать к ним в скрытый Фиделиусом дом в Годриковой впадине. Гарри даже поддакнул ей, забавляясь выражением лица Джеймса, и тот наконец-то признался матери, что встречается кое с кем. А когда уточнил, что этот «кое-кто» — Драко Малфой, Джинни заявила, что ради безопасности сына готова терпеть под крышей своего дома и его. Джеймс, отчаянно краснея, сообщил, что лучше поживет в Малфой-мэноре, на что Джинни только фыркнула. На этом инцидент был вроде как исчерпан, но на всякий случай за Джеймсом по просьбе Гарри приглядывают авроры. Пожалуй, только поэтому Драко еще не проел Гарри плешь тем, как долго Аврорат не может расколоть одного-единственного волшебника. 

И в глубине души Гарри согласен: еще чуть-чуть, и тех самых радикальных мер, о которых ему даже думать не хочется, будет не избежать.

* * *

Лифт останавливается на третьем уровне Министерства магии. Голос объявляет:

— Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф.

Хьюго бросает взгляд на Алису — она выглядит испуганной, робко озираясь по сторонам.

— Нам сюда, — сообщает он и ведет ее в левое крыло, которое занимает Комитет по выработке объяснений для маглов. Алиса старается не отставать, но это явно дается ей с трудом, в том числе из-за воздушного боя бумажных самолетиков из Отдела магического правопорядка и Отдела тайн. Остановить их пытается Стефани, которую Хьюго как-то раз видел в Отделе тайн, — то ли практикантка, то ли просто новенькая. Самолетки ее не слушаются.

Хьюго разгоняет их одним взмахом палочки, и девушка благодарно улыбается, вылавливая нужные ей записки.

— Тут всегда так... несерьезно? — интересуется Алиса, и Хьюго смеется:

— Нет, но делопроизводство налажено просто ужасно. 

Он останавливается у двери с криво прибитой табличкой: «Х. Уэллс, не беспокоить» и стучится. Из-за двери никто не отзывается, но это не удивительно, потому что комитет загружает себя работой даже тогда, когда все спокойно и секретность существования магов не под угрозой. Когда же до выборов всего десять дней, работа есть: в полномочия комитета входит представление нового министра магии официальным магловским властям Британии — премьер-министру и королю. Ставить в известность монаршую семью считается правилом хорошего тона с принятия Статута о секретности в семнадцатом веке. 

Поэтому дверь Хьюго открывает без каких-либо опасений — скорее всего, его стук просто не услышали.

Однако кабинет Харли Уэллс, начальницы комитета, встречает его тишиной. И отсутствием Харли на месте. Хьюго хмурится и сверяет часы — двенадцать ровно, как они и договаривались в начале недели. 

— Что-то не так? — любопытствует Алиса и заглядывает в кабинет ему через плечо.

— Должно быть, Харли забыла, — предполагает Хьюго. — У комитета накануне выборов очень много работы. Правда, Харли мне всегда казалась более внимательной к расписанию.

Это еще мягко сказано — Харли Уэллс была немного сдвинута на том, что касалось распределения времени. Как-то раз Хьюго опоздал на совместную с комитетом планерку и полчаса слушал ее лекцию по тайм-менеджменту. Но со всеми бывает, правда ведь? Так думает Хьюго, оставляя на столе Харли записку, пока Алиса делает вид, что не осматривается в кабинете Харли, как в музее. 

— Давай тогда подождешь у меня в бюро? — предлагает Хьюго. — Думаю, она нас позовет, когда вернется. 

Он кладет записку на стол и уже поворачивается к нему спиной, когда замечает периферическим зрением закатившуюся под стул волшебную палочку. 

— Или нет, — вздыхает Хьюго и пишет новую записку. Он складывает ее в бумажный самолетик, на крыле которого подписывает «Главному аврору Г. Поттеру. Срочно», и выпускает за дверь. 

Хьюго думает, что лучше дождаться Гарри здесь, на всякий случай, но в его жизни ничто никогда не идет по плану — даже такому простому. Потому что Алиса, которая зачарованно следит взглядом за самолетиком, вдруг кричит кому-то в коридоре:

— Эй! Отпусти его! Она схватила твою записку, Хью, — сообщает она и так стремительно исчезает за дверью, что Хьюго на секунду думает, что она аппарировала. Но из коридора доносится короткое «Ступефай», и Хьюго выбегает из кабинета Харли Уэллс как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть: Стефани, та самая практикантка из Отдела тайн, опускает волшебную палочку, а рядом лежит бессознательная Алиса. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Хьюго и сам же себя мысленно называет идиотом. Потому что его стремление во всем разобраться сильно мешает в принятии правильных решений в экстренных ситуациях. А что ситуация экстренная, Хьюго не сомневается.

Потому что Стефани не просто держит Алису под прицелом палочки: в ее второй руке блестит металл магловского оружия. 

— Если не хочешь, чтобы я ее застрелила, то ты поможешь мне выйти из министерства, — требует она и недобро усмехается: — Пистолет зачарован, и он выстрелит, даже если ты отнимешь его у меня. И уж поверь, пуля дойдет до своей цели любым способом.

— Не слышал о таких вещах, — рассеянно говорит Хьюго и снова бросает взгляд на часы. До конца обеда еще уйма времени, и ждать, что кто-то еще появится на этаже, почти бессмысленно. Сюда и так редко заходят, особенно в левое крыло. Но, может быть, если ему удастся потянуть время, то сюда успеет добраться Гарри? 

Внутренний голос, который на удивление в этот раз не похож на Розин, нашептывает, что на последнее Хьюго надеется зря. 

— Теперь услышал, — огрызается Стефани. — А теперь подними ее и пошли. 

— Думаешь, никто не заметит, что она без сознания? — спрашивает Хьюго, но послушно подхватывает Алису на руки. 

— Скажем, что магла лишилась чувств от впечатлений, — кривит губы Стефани. — Иди давай. И не забывай, что выстрелить я могу в любой момент. 

Они идут в сторону лифта. Стефани скрывает пистолет каким-то чарами и вжимает дуло ему в бок. Хьюго удивительно остро чувствует холод от металла и думает, что, если бы не Алиса, можно было бы попробовать что-то сделать: например, все же выхватить у Стефани оружие с помощью какого-нибудь банального Акцио. Если оно, конечно, может сработать на зачарованном магловском пистолете. 

Когда двери министерского лифта открываются, Хьюго едва сдерживает облегченный вздох, потому что внутри оказываются двое авроров. Но они не замечают странного взгляда Хьюго, слишком увлеченные беседой. И выходят, даже не обратив внимания на Алису. 

Стефани ведет их мимо Атриума в сторону зала с общественными каминами. У Хьюго очень плохое предчувствие — куда бы ни решила сбежать Стефани, сделать это она сможет. И насколько ей будут нужны они с Алисой как прикрытие — большой вопрос. 

Потому что, возможно, ей проще шагнуть в камин и все-таки выстрелить. 

Они подходят к камину, и Стефани убирает пистолет — холод Хьюго больше не чувствует. Но по тому, как вздрагивает очнувшаяся минуту назад Алиса, он понимает: выстрела им все-таки не избежать. Он старается успокаивающе улыбнуться ей, но сам понимает, насколько это бессмысленно.

— Спасибо за компанию, Хьюго, — с усмешкой говорит Стефани. — Передай своему дяде, чтобы...

— Стефани, привет! — раздается прямо за ее спиной чрезмерно радостный голос Джеймса Поттера, и Стефани меняется в лице, когда на ее плечо опускается его рука. — Ты как раз мне нужна, — непринужденным тоном продолжает Джеймс и будто только сейчас замечает Хьюго. — О, Хью! Что, все-таки девушку завел? 

Хьюго таращится на него, ровным счетом ничего не понимая. А потом пистолет, вдруг ставший видимым, вылетает из рук Стефани и исчезает прямо в воздухе, а сама Стефани оказывается скована чьим-то Инкарцеро. 

— Умеете же вы, младшие, влипнуть в неприятности, — замечает Джеймс и оборачивается к отцу, который выходит из тени справа — оттуда прилетело Инкарцеро. — Заберете ее сразу? 

— Немедленно, — подтверждает Гарри и заводит связанную Стефани в лифт. — Увидимся позже на допросе, это всех вас касается. И незнакомой мне юной леди, которую Хьюго так нежно держит на руках, тоже.

Хьюго смущенно смотрит на Алису, краснеет и опускает ее на пол. Она хватается за его плечо, недоуменно глядя в спину скрывшегося в лифте Гарри. 

— Что это было? — с нервными нотками в голосе спрашивает Хьюго.

— Полезно иногда иметь парня с даром к прорицаниям. — Голос Коннора доносится слева, как будто из пустоты. Хьюго хмурится, и Коннор появляется, как-то слишком драматично сбросив поттеровскую мантию-невидимку. В руке он брезгливо держит за рукоять пистолет. — Джей, твой отец забыл про улику, и если я стану министром, то нам придется серьезно поговорить о его квалификации.

На мгновение Хьюго думает, что он это серьезно, но Джеймс смеется и хлопает Коннора по плечу:

— Когда ты станешь министром, какое, к черту, если? Давай сюда свою улику, отнесу отцу.

Джеймс уходит, прихватив с собой пистолет, а Коннор усмехается и с интересом смотрит на Хьюго и Алису. 

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — с невинным видом спрашивает он, и Хьюго снова чувствует, как щеки заливает краской. Он отступает от Алисы на шаг и смущенно говорит:

— Это Алиса. Я тебе рассказывал, помнишь? 

— Та самая тетя Мелани? — Коннор окидывает Алису удивленно и как-то изучающе и бросает на Хьюго ревнивый взгляд: — Ты не упоминал, что она — ангел. 

— Вы, вообще-то, при мне разговариваете, — деликатным тоном замечает Алиса и неожиданно сурово хмурит брови, глядя то на Коннора, то на Хьюго. — И это тот самый Коннор? Который «мама меня прибьет, если узнает»? Ты не говорил, что он красавчик.

— Ты про меня рассказывал? — удивляется Коннор, глядя на все еще смущенного и сбитого с толку Хьюго. Он приязненно улыбается Алисе и соглашается: — Видимо, да, тот самый. И что же Хью про меня говорил? 

— Не так много, на самом деле, но...

— Пожалуйста, вы можете не быть такими... такими... — Хьюго не уверен, что вообще сможет подобрать слова, которые описали бы этот нелепый и до жути неловкий разговор.

— Почему бы мне не пригласить вас обоих на кофе? — предлагает вдруг Коннор. — Мы будем нужны в Аврорате не раньше, чем через два часа. Пока они найдут и поговорят с Уэллс, пока допросят Стефани... Это долго. 

— Это не будет слишком неловко? — уточняет Алиса. — Я не так чтобы много знаю о магическим мире, чтобы поддержать разговор. Хьюго как раз поэтому и предложил рассмотреть меня на работу в Комитете по выработке объяснений для маглов, чтобы ваши могли быть точнее в формулировках и легендах. 

— Зачем говорить о магическом мире, когда мне все еще любопытно, что же такого Хьюго обо мне рассказывал? — Коннор усмехается и вопросительно смотрит на Хьюго. — Веснушка, ну соглашайся.

Хьюго ловит себя на мысли, что Коннор с Алисой могут на удивление спеться. Он не уверен, чем это грозит лично ему, но сдается.

* * *

Джеймс, Альбус, Лили, Роза и Хьюго снова собираются в доме на Гриммо следующим вечером. Они сидят в старой комнате Альбуса и Джеймса, кто на полу, кто на кровати, кто на подоконнике, медленно пьют и вяло разговаривают. Это неожиданно действует на всех пятерых успокаивающе. Лили в прошлый раз даже сказала: «Как будто мы семья, которая никогда не ссорилась».

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что бомбу с охеренно сложным механизмом сделала практикантка Отдела тайн? — с недоумением спрашивает Альбус и задумчиво гоняет соломинкой подтаявший лед по стакану с остатками виски. Он, конечно же, облюбовал подоконник и курит в распахнутое окно.

Рядом на полу, откинувшись на подоконник затылком, сидит Роза. Она чувствует себя немного странно, находясь рядом с Альбусом, но сегодня он ей даже улыбнулся и накинул на плечи плед, когда она уселась под открытым окном. 

— Не просто практикантка Отдела тайн, — поправляет Альбуса Роза. — Стефани — внучка пакистанского партнера Мэшборна. 

Джеймс кивает, облокачиваясь о стену.

— Она рассчитывала, что если магловское оружие убьет сына Главного аврора, то не только он пересмотрит свое отношение к запрету на магическое вмешательство, но и большинство в Англии. Тогда, по ее плану, выбрали бы Мэшборна, а ее семья озолотилась бы. А когда поняла, что все пошло не так, похитила Харли в надежде, что сможет свалить это на маглов и обвинить их в агрессивном настрое к волшебникам. Отец сказал, что Харли сильно досталось от аравийского проклятия, и если бы не Хьюго, вряд ли ее смогли бы вовремя найти и спасти, — кривит губы Джеймс. — А Стефани ведь казалась мне милой. Знаете, такой неуверенной и немного испуганной недавней выпускницей Хогвартса, которой досталась работа в жутком и унылом отделе министерства. 

— Ну конечно, это Отдел тайн — унылый? — вскидывается Хьюго. — Поработал бы ты в бюро по вопросам образования... Вот где настоящая жуть и уныние. 

— Так почему ты не переведешься? — интересуется Лили, заботливо поправляя смявшийся ворот его рубашки. — Ты мог бы попробовать себя в чем-то другом.

— Даже на скучной и унылой работе можно иногда делать что-то хорошее, — замечает он и чуть улыбается, обнимая колени. — Этого вполне хватает, знаешь ли.

— Ах ну да, тебе сейчас не до карьеры, герой-любовник, — фыркает Лили, недвусмысленно поигрывая бровями. — Кстати, Джей. А как отец все-таки узнал о вас с Драко? 

— Драко ему и рассказал, — хмыкает Джеймс. — Ну и папа сам догадывался, только ничего не говорил.

— То есть я выиграла! — Лили вскидывает вверх сжатый кулак в победном жесте. В школе она с таким же видом показывала пойманный снитч. 

— А вот и нет, — спорит Альбус и в его голосе слышатся смешинки. — Выиграл Скорпиус. 

— Что? Он даже не делал ставку!

— Делал, — вынужден признать Хьюго. — Поставил десять галлеонов на то, что Драко расскажет отцу Джеймса об их отношениях, но он уже будет знать.

— Чертов Скорпиус, — оскорбленно фыркает Лили.

— Он лучший в этом, — тянет Альбус с излишним самодовольством, за что получает от Лили подушкой в лицо. Роза, на которую подушка в итоге падает, ойкает и бросает ее обратно, но попадает в Хьюго.

— Развели детский сад, — ворчит Джеймс, и Альбус с ухмылкой наколдовывает ему бороду. Джеймс выглядит комично, и Роза с Лили заливисто хохочут.

* * *

Они расходятся за полночь, и Альбус нисколько не удивляется, что за Хьюго заходит Коннор. Хьюго еще в начале вечера что-то говорил про планы, а Альбус ухмылялся: ясно, какие планы могут быть на ночь. Хьюго смущался, Лили хихикала, и это было забавно. 

— Поговори с ним, — выдыхает Джеймс Альбусу в ухо и ненавязчиво подталкивает его в сторону Коннора. Тот стоит у камина и с ласковой улыбкой смотрит, как Хьюго что-то говорит Розе. Альбусу даже неловко — он прекрасно знает этот взгляд и ловил его на себе не раз. 

— Я, кажется, должен извиниться, — бурчит Альбус несколько более раздраженно, чем должен человек в его положении. Коннор бросает на него чуть насмешливый взгляд и интересуется:

— За что, например? 

— Ты не можешь как нормальный человек просто сказать, что все в порядке, да? — по инерции огрызается Альбус и слышит, как позади него с намеком кашляет Джеймс. Коннор, конечно, тоже это замечает.

— Поговорим на улице? — миролюбиво предлагает он, и Альбус кивает.

На улице прохладно и слякотно. Альбус ежится и по привычке лезет в карман за сигаретами. Коннор делает вид, что не замечает, как у него подрагивают пальцы, и Альбус ему за это благодарен.

— Я натворил довольно много херни, — признается Альбус, старательно не глядя на Коннора. — И мне правда за это стыдно. Я понимаю, что тебе на это плевать, но...

— Мне не плевать, — перебивает его Коннор. — Мне никогда не было плевать на тебя и твои чувства. Не думай, что я не знал, чем все закончится, когда ты заявился ко мне в прошлом году. 

— Тогда почему открыл дверь? — Альбус нервно затягивается и всё-таки смотрит на Коннора. Тот с досадой морщит нос и исправляется:

— Ладно, я не думал, что ты снова сбежишь. Это было... 

— По-мудацки.

— Да, примерно это я хотел сказать, — усмехается Коннор. — Ты ужасно сложный, Ал, и с тобой очень непросто. И наверное, мне стоит даже сказать тебе за тот побег спасибо. Потому что тогда я понял, что не хочу сложно. Драм мне хватило еще лет десять назад.

— Это... определенно не то, что я ожидал услышать, — растерянно замечает Альбус. — Знаешь, я переживал из-за той статьи. Не потому, что там написали про меня, ведь они, честно, правы. А потому, что досталось из-за меня тебе. 

— Не поверишь, но, кажется, эта статья пошла мне на пользу.

— Надеюсь, ты выиграешь выборы, — говорит Альбус и чуть улыбается. — Из тебя выйдет хороший министр.

— Вы еще не закончили? — деликатно выглядывает из-за двери дома Хьюго. — Лилс требует, чтобы мы дали ей поспать.

Альбус хмыкает:

— Закончили, Хью, возвращаю твоего без пяти минут министра. — Он бросает на Коннора хитрый взгляд и добавляет: — Рад за вас, кстати. 

— И я за вас, — отвечает с улыбкой Коннор и аппарирует вместе с Хьюго. 

Альбус косится на окна, замечает в одном подглядывающих Джеймса и Лили и показывает им язык.


	9. Эпилог. Новое Министерство магии

Дом на аллее Фламеля пахнет свежим ремонтом, краской и почему-то сосной. Скорпиус озирается по сторонам с восхищенным видом и ведет себя, как кот, которого первым пустили в новый дом, — пытается залезть во все углы и изучить сразу все. Альбус наблюдает за ним, посмеиваясь, и чувствует себя невероятно счастливым. Как будто не было последних полутора лет, которые ему хочется порой забыть как страшный сон.

— Это... это потрясающе, Ал, — выдыхает Скорпиус, пока взбегает по лестнице на второй этаж. Альбус гордится, что ни одна ступенька не скрипнула под его ногами, и с улыбкой идет следом. Скорпиус оборачивается к Альбусу, замирает посреди комнаты, и мягкий свет от окна, за которым удивительно солнечно уже несколько дней, играет бликами в его волосах. 

— Здесь будет спальня, вон там — кухня, но я пока ничего не... — договорить Альбусу не дает Скорпиус, с запалом его целуя. 

— Ты и вправду достал кровать, но даже не подумал о столе, — едва ли не мурчит Скорпиус, запуская пальцы Альбусу в волосы. В его глазах искрится веселье.

— Что же будет, когда ты увидишь это, — смущенно бормочет Альбус и достает из заднего кармана джинсов свиток. 

— Не-ет, Альбус Северус Поттер, не говори мне, что это то, о чем я думаю, — восторженно распахивает глаза Скорпиус, срываясь голосом на октаву выше. 

— Лицензия на частную практику артефактологов класса «А», подписанная во всех отделах и заверенная по всей форме, — гордо выдает Альбус и признается: — Я попросил отца помочь. 

Скорпиус издает какой-то странный полузадушенный звук — то ли писк, то ли визг — и виснет у Альбуса на шее. 

— Я тебя обожаю, — выдыхает Скорпиус и с горящим взглядом тянет Альбуса в сторону кровати, жадно и беспорядочно целуя. 

— Скор... Скорп, постой, Джей с Лили же придут! — Альбус думает, что он идиот, раз говорит об этом сейчас, когда Скорпиус толкает его на кровать и наваливается сверху, не прекращая целовать — уже шею. — С-совсем скоро придут. 

— Нас нет дома, — предупреждает его Скорпиус и кусает за мочку уха.

— Ах! Понял, — рвано выдыхает Альбус. — Нас нет и сегодня не будет. 

— Завтра, может быть, тоже, — абсурдно вежливым тоном добавляет Скорпиус и тянется к молнии на его джинсах.

* * *

— Ходят слухи, что ты все затеял ради места в Визенгамоте, — с хитрой улыбкой говорит Джеймс, поглядывая на Драко из-за свежего номера «Пророка». Драко лениво приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на Джеймса. Тот сидит в ворохе из смятого одеяла, пряча мерзнущие ступни, а по его груди бегут мурашки — прохладу задувает через открытое в спальне окно. Закрыть его почему-то не приходит Джеймсу в голову, и это делает вместо него Драко, бросая короткое заклинание. Джеймс прислушивается к себе и замечает: — Спасибо.

— Так какие там слухи? — переспрашивает Драко и откровенно дразнится, медленно, тягуче потягиваясь. Взгляд Джеймса становится расфокусированным, но он трясет головой, смотрит на Драко с укоризной и повторяет:

— Что ты спланировал кампанию Коннора, чтобы получить место в Визенгамоте. И об этих «слухах» пишет твой «Пророк». 

— Возможно, — улыбается Драко. — Но, согласись, это не самая высокая плата за то, чтобы стать министром.

— «Самым молодым в истории», — цитирует Джеймс и фыркает. — Ну и слог. У Голдштейна был лучше. 

— Голдштейн после этого низкого и подлого шпионажа будет еще очень долго искать себе работу, — мстительно говорит Драко и ухмыляется. — Зато теперь в «Пророке» есть свой Скамандер.

— А ты находишь это забавным? 

— Что близнецы работают на конкурирующие издания? Чертовски. Мне интересно, что из этого выйдет. 

— Не ухмыляйся так, а то я подумаю, что у меня появился конкурент, — шутливо замечает Джеймс и толкает Драко все еще холодной ступней в обнаженное бедро. — Кстати, кто? Лоркан или Лисандр?

— Лисандр, — отвечает Драко, даже не задумавшись, и уточняет: — Или ты о том, кого я взял на работу?

Джеймс склоняется над Драко и интересуется:

— А я как-то могу заставить тебя передумать? 

— Если проявишь фантазию, — обещает Драко, и глаза Джеймса загораются восторгом.

«Пророк» он, конечно, бросает на пол в ту же секунду.

* * *

В понедельник после выборов Гермиона приходит на работу в министерство к девяти и заваривает себе чай. Она не открывает ни единой папки с бумагами, как делала это каждое предыдущее рабочее утро в своей жизни, не посылает своего секретаря в Визенгамот за материалами ближайших заседаний и даже не составляет план на день.

Его — плана — у Гермионы Грейнджер-Уизли нет совсем. Такое с ней происходит впервые в жизни. 

Гермиона улыбается, принюхивается к аромату бергамота и делает первый глоток чая. В стенах министерства, где от нее обычно требовалась максимальная сосредоточенность и готовность к работе, она себе позволяет это впервые. Оглядываясь назад, Гермиона понимает, что юношеский запал что-то изменить начал пропадать у нее вскоре после рождения Розы. И совсем затух, когда Визенгамот отклонил предложенную ей реформу. После этого Гермиона работала как-то механически — без искры, без души.

В понедельник после выборов она неожиданно чувствует себя, как двадцатилетняя Гермиона Грейнджер, впервые ступившая на порог министерства в качестве юридического консультанта. Она снова верит, что может многое сделать, что-то изменить, но самое главное — она верит в то, что наконец-то может себе позволить насладиться жизнью.

В девять тридцать двери ее кабинета открываются, впуская Коннора Забини. 

— Решил уволить меня лично? — с широкой улыбкой интересуется Гермиона, и Коннор на какое-то мгновение выглядит озадаченным. 

— Вообще-то хотел поблагодарить, — отвечает он и садится напротив Гермионы, на стул для посетителей. Гермиона находит это забавным, как и предельно учтивый тон человека, который через несколько дней получит негласный титул самого молодого министра магии за последние сто лет (или даже больше, Гермиона вообще не помнит, чтобы кто-то моложе Коннора получал эту должность). 

— За что же? 

— За честную борьбу. У вас были все шансы выиграть, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе.

— А я думаю, что ты мне льстишь. И что шансов у меня не было с самого начала. Зато есть теперь, если, конечно, твоя победа не отнимет у меня...

— Нет никого более достойного звания верховного чародея Визенгамота. — Коннор улыбается и выглядит неожиданно искренним. — Визенгамот — это система, Гермиона, в которой нужно быть правильным. В которой нужно знать наизусть каждый параграф магического законодательства и смотреть на каждое новое дело непредвзято. Никто не справится с этим лучше.

— Думаю, мне будет приятно работать с министерством под твоим руководством, — улыбается в ответ Гермиона. — Тем более что я нахожу твою программу довольно... интересной и жизнеспособной.

— Главное, не упустить время, — с серьезным видом кивает Коннор. 

— Уже знаешь, кто будет новым заместителем министра? — Гермионе правда любопытно. Коннор не мог не продумать кадровые изменения заранее. 

— У меня есть несколько кандидатов на примете, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Так что вам придется еще немного потерпеть, прежде чем увольняться.

— Не затягивай с этим, — советует Гермиона и спохватывается: — Чаю? 

— Вынужден отказаться, надо передать дела в Отделе тайн, — извиняется Коннор. — Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Можешь заглянуть к нам с Хьюго и этой девушкой — Алисой? — в субботу, — чуть насмешливо предлагает Гермиона.

Коннор смотрит на нее с веселым удивлением и в тон ей отвечает:

— Как решит Хьюго. — Он подмигивает Гермионе и покидает ее кабинет. 

У Коннора Забини теперь каждый день будет длинный список дел: на сегодня, на завтра, на месяц и на год. Он знает, что переделать министерство, заставить его работать нормально, будет не так просто — и уж точно не быстро. Но он, по крайней мере, знает, с чего начать — на следующей неделе Визенгамот получит для изучения план по пересмотру Статута о секретности и проект реформы магического образования для маглорожденных, разработанный когда-то Гермионой Грейнджер-Уизли, с поправками от нескольких экспертов, включая директора Хогвартса Минерву Макгонагалл. 

В лифте Коннор сталкивается с Гарри Поттером. Главный аврор приветственно кивает, а прежде, чем выйти на своем этаже, говорит:

— Построй то, что не смогли построить мы. 

— Построю, — обещает Коннор, и двери лифта закрываются.


End file.
